


Businessman

by Iwishiwasasim



Category: TVXQ, Tohoshinki
Genre: Bottom Shim Changmin, Cheating, F/M, Homin - Freeform, M/M, Office, Top Jung Yunho (DBSK), changmin - Freeform, tv2xq - Freeform, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwishiwasasim/pseuds/Iwishiwasasim
Summary: Jung Yunho had made spectacular name for himself in the business world. His unique story of rags to riches really tugged at the publics heart strings. His golden heart and lovable personality made him famous. His life was perfect, until he met Changmin. Shim Changmin was perfect in every way. Super models are usually perfect, but his looks were more than perfect. Yunho had his whole life planned out, and it was all going according to plan. One night changed everything...
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 18





	1. The Party

Yunho leaned back in his office chair and stretched his arms upward. He let out a grunt as he stretched his back, then stood up. He walked behind his chair to the full-wall window. Yunho spent most of his time in his office, lucky for him, it had a great view of the city. Jung Yunho was a big name in South Korea at the moment. His company had skyrocketed up in power and worth. He never could have imagined he'd be here. Yunho was grateful things had worked out the way they did. His father wanted him to become a lawyer, and Yunho originally wanted to be a dancer. After his dream didn't work out he decided to become a business man. He spent months watching business men kill young teens' dreams, which he didn't want to do, but he learned a lot. Somehow he ended up the CEO of one of the biggest companies in S. Korea. Jung Yunho had the life many men wished of. He had the perfect job, the perfect apartment, and soon to be the perfect wife. Kim Hayoon was great... well, mostly. Yunho had a naturally flirty personality, and was overly nice to everyone. People often misunderstood his actions and words. Hayoon was the jealous type, infact she was immensely jealous of everything. She was controlling, but Yunho was oblivious to that part. His friends advised him not to propose to her, but he didn't understand why. Speaking of Hayoon, Yunho's phone buzzed with a message from her.

Hayoon: Hey, sweetie! When will you be home tonight? Don't overwork yourself. <3

See, she was so sweet to him what could they be worrying about? As soon as Yunho started to type a message back to her, a text from Donghae popped up.

Donghae: Yo bro, there's some stupid fancy party Heechul is dragging me to. It's full of business men and apparently some models ;). You should join in man.

Yunho stared at his phone and thought about it. He didn't care about the models since he had Hayoon, but he hadn't spent time with his friends in a while. He decided to tell Hayoon about it first. Definitely not to get her approval or anything, because she's totally not controlling. 

Yunho to Hayoon: Donghae and Heechul invited me to a fancy party. I was thinking about going to network with all the other CEO's. I can come home if you would like, though.

Yunho wasn't exactly lying, but he really didn't want to network. He just wanted to have a drink with his buddies.

Hayoon: Oh, that sounds nice. It would be good for you to socialize, haha. Just let me know when you get there please.

Yunho almost didn't believe it. Usually she requires a lot more persuasion, but he wasn't going to push it. He expects her to want a group picture as soon as he arrives as usual.

Yunho to Donghae: Sure, man send me the address.

Donghae: Woah, did you get permission from the old ball and chain?! I'm surprised she let you off the leash, is your neck sore? Btw Park Chanyeol is coming he apparently has the hots for some model named Baekhyun.

Yunho: Ya! Hayoon isn't as bad as you make her sound. Chanyeol's had a crush on that guy forever he better talk to him for once.

Yunho grabbed his keys and made his way to the elevator. He waved at his secretary and nodded at others as he walked. He really enjoyed working, but he was often exhausted. This is the first time in almost two months that he's going out. Once in the elevator, he looked down at his watch. The party started at 8:00PM, and it was 7:50PM. He hoped he wouldn't be embarrassingly early.

The drive took longer than he expected thanks to traffic, and it being a Friday night. As he walked into the fancy hotel it was almost 9PM. Donghae came up from behind and attempted to pull Yunho into a headlock. Donghae never seemed to understand how strong Yunho was so, naturally, he didn't budge.

"Damn, you're like a brick wall Jung!", Donghae rubbed his arm in pain.

"Hello to you too, dumbass. Where's Heechul and Chanyeol?", Yunho looked around. They were in a fancy ballroom with almost gold everything. There were many white cloth covered tables with fancy kitchenware. There were large silver chandeliers hanging with what looked like hundreds of jewels dangling. His eyes made their way over to the bar, he was definitely getting there soon. 

"They're over there. Chanyeol is actually about to talk to Baekhyun and I'm sure you wanna see that.", Donghae pointed to a tall table where Heechul and Chanyeol stood. Yunho noticed a beautifully tall man next to the short Baekhyun. His eyes couldn't help but travel all over that long body. Donghae grabbing onto his arm brought him back to reality. Donghae dragged Yunho over to the table of his friends.

"Ya, Jung you're alive!? Where have you been? I thought Hayoon had tied you up or some shit, man!", Heechul was definitely one of the loudest friends Yunho had.

"Hayoon took off the leash for tonight, so let's not waste any time. We gotta get this man drunk, and maybe get him some actual good sex!", Donghae laughed. 

Yunho punched him on the arm, "Hey! Shut up! I do need a drink, but my sex life is just fine thank you."

"Just fine? Oof that's awful, maybe you really do need some tonight. Chanyeol's boutta get him some ass. Unless he fucks it up we'll have to wait and see.", Heechul turns to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol huffs, "Thanks for the peptalk, hyung. I don't even know how to start talking to him. What do I say? 'Hey I've just been staring at you for months. Want a drink?'"

"Just go over there and talk it's not that hard. Do you want me to do it for you?!", Heechul started to walk towards the small boy, but Chanyeol yanked him back.

"NO! Don't you dare, you'll embarrass the shit out of me.", Chanyeol sighed and started to walk towards Baekhyun. Chanyeol was very tall, but next to Baekhyun he looked like a complete giant. Baekhyun had soft blonde hair that Chanyeol always wanted to pet and one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. As Chanyeol walked towards Baekhyun his whole friend group was watching intensely.

"Do you think he'll fuck it up?", Yunho asked Heechul.

"Probably, but who knows maybe the kid's into dorks.", Heechul chuckled.

Yunho was watching his friend start to talk, and then the tall stranger turned around. Yunho's eyes went a little wider than they originally were. This man was gorgeous. Yunho's eyes scanned his perfect features, from his high cheek bones to his wonderful plump lips. Yunho swears he's never seen beauty like this before. Wait, what was he thinking? Hayoon was amazingly beautiful and Yunho wasn't into men. Sure, he always found himself looking at men more often than women, but that doesn't mean anything, right? The beautiful stranger's eyes met with Yunho's and the stranger started to smile at him. Yunho started to automatically smile back when Donghae yelled.

"Woah! Baekhyun is laughing and it isn't at him! Is Chanyeol really gonna get some?!", Donghae's eyes were way wider than Yunho's a second ago.

"God I hope so I'm so tired of listening to him babble about how beautiful Baekhyun is.", Heechul rolled his eyes.

"Hold the fuck up. Who's THAT next to Baekhyun?! He's damn fine!", Donghae was scanning up and down the strangers body.

"Yeah...", Slipped from Yunho's mouth before he even realized. Donghae and Heechul's heads snapped towards him with their eyes wide.

"Well well well, I think we found Yunho's sex partner for tonight! Since when are you into men?", Heechul laughed.

"I-I'm not into m-men. I didn't even mean to say that.", Yunho could feel his face heating up. What the fuck, he was known for being able to look stoic no matter what he felt. Why is he turning red?

"Oh well lucky day for you, Jung. He's coming over.", Donghae teased. Yunho's head shot up to see Chanyeol, Baekyun, and this hot as fuck stranger walking to their table.

Chanyeol started to motion to each friend, "This is Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, and Jung Yunho. Guys this is Byun Baekyun and Shim Changmin."

Shim Changmin... Damn somehow even his name was perfect to Yunho. Donghae cleared his throat which made Yunho realize he was gawking at the poor man.

"So, Changmin are you a model like Baekhyun?", Heechul asked.

"Yes, but recently I've thought about retiring and becoming a chef.", Goddamn even his voice was so sweet. Yunho's eyes almost rolled back at how perfect this man was. He could listen to his voice all day. With the man up close he noticed his features even more. His eyes were wide and round, his nose was so straight and long. His eyes almost made him resemble Bambi. Yunho couldn't believe how beautiful he found this guy. Wait a minute, he's not beautiful he's just another man.

"Oh how perfect, Yunho's company has a huge restaurant branch!", Donghae gestured towards Yunho. Now he was the one looking like a deer, but in headlights.

"Huh? Oh, yeah haha. It's not huge I just own a few.", Yunho smiled at Changmin.

"Wow, Jung Yunho... I feel like I've heard your name a lot recently. I could never dream of owning a restaurant, though. I just really enjoy food.", Changmin looked a bit embarrassed. Yunho noticed his big ears turning a slight pink, which was adorable to him. 

Yunho felt a random rush of confidence, "You should definitely visit one sometime. I could give you a tour, and you could taste test for our chefs if you'd like."

Donghae, Chanyeol, and Heechul all shot each other a shocked look. 

"Woah, really? I couldn't impose.", Changmin said so sweetly Yunho thought he was going to pass out.

"Changmin hyung is the best for tasting food. During shoots, he eats almost everything they have laid out for us. He never gains a pound, which is so annoying!", Baekhyun butts in. Changmin's ears get even more red and he looks down.

Yunho almost forgets about his plan to go to the bar. "Does anyone want a drink?", Yunho asks around the table. They all give him their orders, except Changmin. "Ok someone is gonna have to help me carry all that shit."

"I'll go with you.", Changmin says and starts to walk with him. "So, Jung Yunho, what's it like being a super rich and famous CEO?"

Yunho almost trips at the way Changmin says his name. "Uhh, well it's a lot of boring work haha. What's it like being a super rich and famous model?"

They both reach the bar, "Exhausting, but fun sometimes. Honestly, I barely even feel like a person to the people I work with half the time. They all see me as some bitchy diva."

Yunho sees a little bit of anger on Changmin's face, "So, you sure you don't want a drink?"

"Yeah I'll take some wine, actually. Thank you.", Changmin lets out a small sigh.

Yunho orders all the drinks and then it hits him. He never texted Hayoon... "SHIT!" Yunho pulls out his phone hurriedly. To his dismay there's about 11 messages and 2 missed calls from Hayoon.

"What's wrong?", Changmin looks a bit startled and concerned.

"Nothing, I just forgot to text my girlfriend that I was here hours ago.", Yunho typed at super speed. He scrolled through the messages and cringed. Maybe Hayoon wasn't always the sweetest to him.

Hayoon[9:00PM]: Honey, are you there yet? Don't forget to text me.

Hayoon[9:15PM]: Yunho! Answer your phone!

Hayoon[9:30PM]: JUNG YUNHO ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!!

Hayoon[9:35PM]: I bet you aren't even talking to other businessmen. I bet it's just a party full of slutty girls and models. 

Hayoon[9:40PM]: SEND ME A PICTURE NOW! YUNHO I SWEAR TO GOD! ANSWER ME!

Yunho to Hayoon: Sweetie I'm so sorry I got distracted by Donghae when I arrived. I promise you there's no girls around me, baby.

Yunho didn't even want to talk to her at this point. She had gotten mad so quickly over nothing. He's getting tired of always apologizing when he does nothing wrong. 

"Is everything alright?", Yunho looked up right into Changmin's concerned eyes. His eyes were beautiful, Yunho felt like he could swim in those big brown orbs.

"Yeah, it's all good. She can just be a little overprotective sometimes... Actually, she's like this a lot. This is the first time I've been out in almost 2 months.", Yunho didn't really know why he was telling Changmin this, but he just felt like he could.

Changmin reached to put a hand on Yunho's knee that was right across from him on the bar stool. "I'm sorry, Yunho. You deserve better than that."

Yunho tensed a bit as he felt Changmin's hand. Yunho's eyes kept flickering to those plush lips with no control. He opened his mouth to say something when the bartender interrupted.

"Here are your drinks, sir!"

Yunho jumped slightly, not expecting the man. Changmin giggled at him, which made Yunho smile. They walked over to the table with all the drinks. Yunho decided to check his phone. Reluctantly, he pulled his phone from his pocket to see 4 messages. What the hell? He apologized what could be the problem now? His friends noticed his expression at the texts.

"Is that bitch mad already?", Heechul said without thinking. His eyes quickly went wide and his slapped his hand over his mouth. Chanyeol and Donghae looked at him with wide eyes and their jaws hanging open.

"That what?! What the fuck did you just say Kim?!", Yunho's eyes squinted at Heechul. He wasn't really surprised at what his friend said, but it did piss him off.

"Shit man I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to say that.", Heechul looked at Yunho with pleading eyes.

"Whatever.", Yunho just ignored it, he was too busy dealing with 'that bitch' to care. 

Changmin couldn't stop staring. Yunho's outburst startled him, but at the same time it was kinda hot. Changmin had been staring Yunho down the moment he walked in. His perfectly styled dark hair fell around perfect his tiny face. Changmin was almost jealous of how small it was. Yunho himself looked like a model. Changmin's eyes roamed his whole body, noticing his wide shoulders and long legs. He had the most perfect body proportions. Changmin was originally disappointed to find out that Yunho has a girlfriend, but when he heard how horrible she was he started to come up with a plan. He could tell Yunho was slightly into him, and he was gonna use that. The small touch on his knee was just the beginning.

It had been a few more hours and the party was starting to die down. Changmin walked over to Baekhyun who was currently all over that big-eared giant. "Baekhyun-ah, are we gonna go home or am I gonna have to watch you suck face all night?"

Baekhyun turned around, face flushed, "Um, actually hyung I was gonna go home with Chanyeol." 

"Ugh, seriously you were my ride.", Changmin huffed and turned around almost bumping into Yunho.

"Do you need a ride? I can take you home.", Yunho offered.

"You don't have to do that. I can ask my manager.", Changmin smiled brightly at Yunho.

"It's no big deal. I'd love to.", Yunho winced slightly at his over-enthusiasm.

Changmin chuckled, "Ok then, sure. I can't deny if you'd love to."

Yunho led them to his car in the parking lot. He unlocked it and opened the door for Changmin, slightly by habit. Hayoon was about the only person he ever drove anywhere.

"Wow such a gentleman", Changmin joked as he got in. Yunho laughed and walked around to his side. His car was a sleek blue sports car that he was pretty proud of. Sometimes he worried it was too much, and was afraid he looked like a show-off. 

"So, where do you live?", Yunho asked as he started the car. Changmin gave him directions and Yunho told him he could pick the music.

"This is a really nice car. Is this the only one you own?", Changmin asked trying to start a conversation.

"I actually own two, but this one is my favorite.", Yunho smiled thinking about when he bought it.

Soon enough, too soon for Yunho's liking, they arrived at Changmin's apartment complex. Yunho looked up at the big, tall building. Changmin definitely made some good modeling money. 

"Thanks for the ride, Yunho.", Changmin started to get out when Yunho shouted.

"Wait, um. Can I get your number? Uh, so we can set up the restaurant tour and stuff.", Yunho wanted to slap himself at how awkward he was.

"Oh, yeah sure.", Changmin took Yunho's phone and added his number. Changmin handed his phone back and felt a rush of confidence. He reached over, placing a hand on Yunho's thigh, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks again for the ride.", Changmin strutted his way into the apartment complex, knowing Yunho was watching him.

Yunho sat there stunned touching his thigh. He bit his lip as he watched Changmin's hips sway their way into the building. "Shit...", Yunho sighed to himself as he drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	2. Cheater

Changmin groaned as light came through his blinds right into his eyes. He forgot to close them before going to bed, and he definitely regrets it. He rolls over and grabs his phone off the night stand. He sees the usual texts from his manager about his schedule. He notices a couple from Baekhyun about last night and how big Chanyeol's dick is. He laughs at the messages from Baekhyun, then scrolls down to see a message from Yunho. He shoots up, eyes wide, and his heart starts beating faster. Why is he so excited? It's just a good morning text.

Yunho: Good morning Changmin. Hope you slept well :)

This big scary CEO really seemed to be a sweetheart. Changmin had heard many stories about Yunho. People almost always say good things about the man. They talk about him donating to kids all around the world, and giving money to homeless people. Not everyone knows that Yunho was actually homeless for a brief period in his life. Changmin found out from Donghae when Yunho went to the bathroom.

Changmin to Yunho: I did until the sun woke me up lol. I hope you slept well too.

Changmin feels like a middle school kid texting their crush. He feels even sillier knowing Yunho has a girlfriend. What if he doesn't even like guys? I mean he was staring pretty hard last night, but maybe he just has a staring problem. Changmin gets up and walks to the bathroom. He turns the shower to the perfect temperature and gets in. After his shower he checks his phone again, almost giddy.

Yunho: Are you busy today? I was thinking we could have lunch at one of my restaurants. I noticed one is in your neighborhood last night. :)

This guy uses a lot of smilies. It's kinda cute, but if it were anyone else Changmin would hate it. Wait, did Yunho just ask him on a lunch date?! No, it can't be he just wants him to try the food... Right?

Changmin to Yunho: Yeah, sure. What time do you wanna meet there?

Changmin throws his phone on his bed like he just typed out something scandalous. He walks over to his closet, now nervous to pick something out. He decides on a oversized cream colored sweater and black ripped skinny jeans. He wants to be able to hide the food baby he's gonna have after this lunch. Changmin's phone buzzes and he lunges towards it.

Yunho: In about an hour. Is that ok with you? :)

Changmin to Yunho: Definitely.

Definitely? Also what's with all the smiles. Now Changmin has to find something to distract him for an hour. Weirdly enough, he's tempted to eat. 

~

An hour passes by excruciatingly long. Changmin walks into the nice restaurant and up to the hostess.

"Welcome, sir. Do you have a reservation?", the woman asks almost too sweetly.

"Uh, I'm Shim Changmin. I'm supposed to be meeting Jung Yunho.", Changmin is pretty nervous now.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir. Right this way.", the woman rushes him to a private table. "Mr. Jung will be here shortly."

Changmin nods and watches the woman almost run away. He takes out his phone and sees messages from Baekhyun and Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun: Hyung, why did you ignore my messages about Chanyeol? You're mean. Kyuhyun wants to hangout today btw.

Kyuhyun: Ya! Baekhyun told me you met Jung Yunho last night and he drove you home. If you guys fucked I want details!

Changmin to Baekhyun: Sorry, read them half asleep. I'm at lunch with Yunho right now. Maybe later.

Changmin to Kyuhyun: We didn't fuck, sadly. He has a girlfriend, but I'm currently waiting to eat lunch with him. ;)

As Changmin was putting his phone away Yunho walks in. Changmin stands to greet him. "Hey, I'm sorry. Did you wait long?", Yunho asks with a pout.

Changmin holds back the urge to bite that lip. He checks Yunho out in his full work suit. Changmin wonders how he makes a plain gray suit so hot. "No, I just got here a minute ago. Don't worry.", Changmin smiles. "So, did you ask me here to try out the food?"

"Yes and no... I do want you to try out the food, but I also just thought it'd be nice to hangout.", Yunho gives Changmin a once over. He looks so soft and adorable in his oversized sweater, but his legs look perfect in those tight jeans. 

"Oh really? Oh! How's everything with your girlfriend? Did you patch things up?", Changmin secretly hopes he didn't, but he just needed something to talk about.

"Uh, kinda. She was being kinda bitchy today for no reason. We originally had plans to go to lunch together but I didn't wanna listen to her bitch at me.", Yunho sighs looking at his menu.

Changmin is shocked that Yunho blew off plans with is girlfriend to hangout with him. Changmin smiles down at his menu. "Does she know you're here?"

Yunho looks up, "Nope. I don't care if she does, I just didn't wanna talk anymore."

Changmin nods and they order their food. Changmin immediately starts inhaling everything he orders. Yunho watches in amazement as Changmin doesn't seem to even need to breathe. He nonstop shoves food in his mouth. Baekhyun wasn't kidding about him inhaling food. Yunho realizes how big Changmin's mouth is. Once that thought comes into his mind it won't leave. Changmin takes a big fork full of pasta and shoves it into his wide mouth. Yunho watches as his lips curl around the fork and his cheeks get full. He can't help but imagine Changmin's mouth on something else. 

"Do you like it?", Yunho asks smiling.

Changmin looks at him with wide eyes not expecting him to talk, "Y-yes, thank you. I really like pasta."

Yunho bites his lip slightly, "I can tell."

Right before Changmin can say anything Yunho's phone buzzes. Yunho looks down to see a message from Hayoon. He rolls his eyes and puts his phone in his pocket.

"Aren't you going to answer her?", Changmin asks confused.

Yunho scoffs with a smirk, "Honestly, at this point it's fun to piss her off. She gets mad over everything."

Changmin thinks to himself 'What would really piss her off is us fucking.'

"What?", Yunho asked and watching Changmin's eyes go wide.

"Did I say that out loud?!", Changmin feels his ears burning. He wants to run away, but doesn't move.

"Yeah... Wanna go to your place or my office?", Yunho says smirking at the shocked man.

"W-what? Wait, are you agreeing t-to that?", Changmin feels stupid for stuttering, but he's surprised.

"I'm down if you are.", Yunho has no idea where this confidence came from, but he'd like to keep it.

"My place is close.", As soon as Changmin says that Yunho is dragging him out of the restaurant.

~

Once they get into Changmin's apartment Yunho pushes Changmin up against the door. He crashes their lips together, and he can't believe how sweet Changmin tastes. His hands slide up Changmin's sweater, feeling his perfect abs. They break apart to breathe, and Yunho starts to kiss down Changmin's jaw to his neck. He stops at the crook of his neck and sucks. Yunho sucks a few spots making sure to mark him. Changmin lets out a low moan as Yunho sucks on his neck. Changmin takes Yunho's hand and leads them to the bedroom. Yunho pulls Changmin's sweater off and starts to kiss his chest.

"You're so fucking hot baby.", Yunho growls as he pushes Changmin onto the bed. Yunho pulls off his suit jacket. Changmin pulls Yunho down to kiss him by his tie. Yunho shoves his tongue into Changmin's mouth. Yunho crawls on top of Changmin and Changmin starts to unbutton Yunho's shirt. Changmin pulls off Yunho's shirt and flips them so that he's straddling Yunho.

Changmin rocks his hips, grinding his ass on Yunho's dick. "Can I ride you daddy?" Changmin practically moans out.

"Anything you want baby boy." Yunho bites his lip as Changmin slips out of his jeans. Yunho slips out of his own pants. Changmin fetches the lube from his bedside table and slides off his underwear. Yunho watches intensely as Changmin squirts the lube onto his fingers and starts to work himself open. He notices Yunho watching, and decides to make a show out of it. Changmin pushes his fingers in and out with lewd moans coming from him. He throws his head back and starts thrusting his fingers at a quicker pace. He desperately needs more.

"I need your cock daddy." Changmin peeks at Yunho through his sweaty bangs. Yunho peels off his underwear to reveale his huge cock. Changmin's jaw drops as soon as he sees the size of Yunho's dick. It's the longest and thickest dick he's ever seen. Changmin starts to wonder how that thing is going to fit in him.

"It's all yours baby." Yunho pants out. He squirts some lube onto his hand and prepares himself for Changmin. Changmin crawls back onto Yunho once again straddling him. Changmin leans down to kiss Yunho again before sinking down on Yunho's cock. Changmin lets out a loud cry as he sits down on the full length. Changmin takes a minute to stretch around him before starting to rock his hips. Yunho pants as Changmin raises up and down on his dick. Changmin starts to let out loud moans. Changmin picks up the pace quickly bouncing up and down on Yunho.

Changmin cries out, "Fuck daddy, you're so big!" Yunho thrusts his hips up meeting Changmin's thrusts. Changmin starts to slow down losing energy. Yunho flips them over once again, putting Changmin's ankles onto his shoulders.

"God, you're so flexible.", Yunho groans as he starts pounding into Changmin at a new angle. This new angle allows Yunho to hit Changmin's prostate dead on every time. Changmin screams and his hands fly out to grab something. Yunho keeps pounding at a relentless rate causing Changmin to dig his nails into Yunho's back, definitely breaking the skin in some spots. The pain in Yunho's back mixes with pleasure as he somehow thrusts even faster and harder into Changmin.

"Holy shit daddy!", Changmin is a screaming mess below Yunho. Yunho reaches out a hand and wraps it around Changmin's neck. Yunho starts to squeeze and Changmin's eyes roll back. Changmin let's out a broken cry as his cum shoots out all over his and Yunho's stomach. Yunho groans as Changmin clenches around him and spills into Changmin soon after. Yunho collapses next to Changmin, not wanting to crush the other. 

"So... daddy, huh?", Yunho smiles at Changmin.

Changmin buries his face in Yunho's neck, "I don't know it just came out."

Yunho kisses Changmin's forehead, "I love it. Sorry about the choking if you didn't like it."

"Did it look like I didn't like it?", Changmin laughs. Yunho leans in and kisses him sweetly. As he pulls away his phone starts to ring. He gets up to find it and of course it's Hayoon.

"Hello?", Yunho says annoyed.

"Yunho, where the fuck are you?!"

"I'm with a friend what do you want?", Yunho growls over the phone. He's never been like this with Hayoon. Changmin watches from the bed with wide eyes.

"What friend?! Donghae and Heechul haven't seen you! Who is it?!"

"Changmin. Listen, I have to get back to the office I don't have time for this.", Yunho hangs up without waiting for an answer.

"Is she mad again?", Changmin asks getting up and hugging Yunho from behind. Changmin kisses Yunho's shoulders and Yunho leans his head back.

Yunho sighs at the touches, "Yeah, but when is she not mad? Changmin, baby, I have to go back to the office." Changmin lets go of Yunho with a pout. Yunho puts a hand under Changmin's chin and pulls him into a kiss. "I'm sorry baby boy, but you know I'd definitely love if you'd visit my office one day. Daddy can bend you over his desk and pound into you so hard the whole building will hear you scream."

Changmin's eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. "O-okay, daddy." Yunho slaps his ass which makes Changmin yelp and slap his arm. "Um, Yunho... Are you ever gonna tell Hayoon?"

"Hm, yeah. I just think it'll be fun to do this behind her back for a little bit. If you want me to tell her now I can, though.", Yunho looks Changmin up and down.

"No its ok. I kinda like the idea of doing it without her knowing too.", Changmin bites his lip and watches Yunho get dressed in disappointment.

Yunho puts on his tie and Changmin automatically walks over and ties it for him. Yunho watches Changmin's concentrated face as he works with the tie and smiles. Changmin really is beautiful. He's so perfect. Once Changmin finishes tying the tie Yunho pulls him against his body and kisses him long and hard. Changmin gasps when Yunho jerks his hips forward and smirks into the kiss. 

Yunho pulls away, "I'm sorry baby boy, but I really need to get back now."

"Okay, Yunho." Yunho stops and turns around.

"Who?", he stares darkly at Changmin

Changmin starts to get nervous all over again. "I-I mean o-okay, d-daddy."

"That's right baby. Oh, don't forget my offer about visiting me." Yunho says as he opens the door to leave.

"Okay daddy.", Changmin smiles as the door shuts. He runs to get his phone and give Kyuhyun all the details he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	3. Wrong

(Warning: There's YunhoxOC smut in this chapter lol I'm sorry)

Yunho parks his car and turns off the engine. He sighs and stares at the wall of the parking garage. What had he just done? He cheated on his girlfriend that he was planning on proposing to. Since when was he attracted to men? A knock on the car window brought Yunho from his thoughts. He looked up to see Donghae looking at him concerned. Yunho opens the door and steps out.

"Dude where were you? Hayoon is super pissed.", Donghae asks following Yunho into the building. Donghae has his own tech company, but he spends a lot of time with Yunho's IT team. Yunho swears it's just to hit on some of the workers, but Donghae always refuses.

"I just went to lunch with Changmin. I don't really care if she's pissed right now.", Yunho sighs.

Donghae points toward his office door, "You might want to at least act like you care, because she's in your office."

Yunho's eyes go wide. He doesn't want to see her right now. What if he loses it and tells her what happened less than 30 minutes ago? Should he tell her? How can he face her after what he did? Yunho started to feel guilty and his heart raced as he opened the door to his office. Yunho's eyes widen and his mouth falls open as he walks into his office. Hayoon is sitting on his desk, legs crossed, in a tight red dress. Yunho's eyes fall over his girlfriend and it's obvious why she was wearing this dress noticing how it excentuates her chest. Hayoon had a great figure and a beautiful face. She was a tall woman, but looked short next to Yunho. 

"What are you doing here?", Yunho was honestly curious. 

Hayoon gave Yunho a seductive look. "Oh I was just waiting for you so I could apologize." Hayoon stood up and walked towards Yunho putting her hands on his chest.

Yunho walks away from her touch towards his desk. "Apologize for what?" Yunho's voice sounds serious. He's really not in the mood for this game. After arguments they often have great make-up sex, but now he doesn't even want her to touch him. Yunho sits in his desk chair looking at Hayoon.

Hayoon walks over to Yunho and sits on his lap. "Just for my anger. I'm sorry, oppa." Hayoon smirks at Yunho.

Hayoon and Yunho are the same age so she usually never calls him oppa. Yunho has many kinks, which is obvious, but he loved nicknames. As soon as he hears that name all of his rational thoughts are gone. Yunho pulled Hayoon down slamming their lips together. The disappointment of her being less sweet than Changmin floated through his mind, but he ignored it. Yunho's hand slides up her thigh, under her dress to grab her ass. Hayoon's hand finds it's way into Yunho's hair, grasping it roughly. Hayoon moves to straddle Yunho and rolls her hips grinding on his crotch. Yunho groans into the kiss and slaps her ass. She pulls back and gasps. Yunho smirks and starts to kiss her neck.

"Wow oppa, are you getting hard?" Hayoon asks out of breath. Yunho growls and pulls her off his lap. He turns Hayoon around and bends her over the desk. Yunho pulls Hayoon's dress up to reveal that she wasn't wearing underwear. Yunho groans and starts to unbuckle his pants. "Woah Yunho, get a condom what are you doing?" Hayoon looks at Yunho shocked and a little confused.

Yunho freezes for a moment forgetting that Hayoon was Hayoon. He had been subconciously imagining Changmin without even realizing. Yunho feels a pit in his stomach, almost wanting to stop, but he slowly reaches into a desk drawer for a condom. Yunho rolls the condom onto his thick cock, slightly groaning. He has to remind himself to line up with her vagina not her ass. Yunho's dick slowly slides into Hayoon's slick pussy. 

"God oppa! You're so big!", Hayoon moaned. Yunho wished she would shut up, so he could just imagine Changmin. Yunho felt guilty for a million reasons. Most of all he thought maybe he can just sleep with her, and if he still likes it he can ignore what happened. Yunho wants to marry Hayoon. He wants the perfect life he had planned out. Another part of him wants Changmin. Yunho doesn't think he can handle the shame that the public would put on him for cheating and/or being gay. Well maybe he's bi, it won't really matter though.

Yunho starts to thrust into Hayoon and she starts to whine and moan. Yunho snakes a hand up her back into her hair and pulls harshly. Hayoon lets out a hiss, but enjoys the pain. They usually did it rough, especially after arguments. Yunho's hips snap at a rough pace, with one hand on her hip pulling her into him. Yunho honestly just wants to cum. He ignores the fact that he isn't enjoying it as much as he usually does. His mind starts to wander back to earlier with Changmin. Yunho's mind replays Changmin's moans and facial expressions making Yunho moan himself. He loses touch with reality and starts thrusting harder forgetting that it's Hayoon beneath him. Somehow Hayoon's moans morph into Changmin's in Yunho's head. It's not until Yunho cums that he realizes what happened. Yunho throws the condom in the trash and zips up his pants. He drops into his desk chair as Hayoon fixes her dress and turns around.

"Well I hope that means you accept my apology. That was... intense, oppa.", Hayoon smiles and leans down to kiss Yunho.

Yunho fakes a smile, "Yeah..." Hayoon looks at him confused.

"What's wrong? Did you not enjoy it? Are you still mad at me?", Hayoon sounds upset.

Yunho looks up at her, "No no, nothing's wrong. Of course I enjoyed it, baby." Yunho smiles even though it feels wrong to call her that now.

Hayoon walks around the desk towards the door. "Well ok. I should probably go get some work done. I'll see you later sweetie." Hayoon was a writer, so she worked from home a lot.

Yunho watches her leave his office and sighs to himself. Now he was left with his thoughts and guilty feelings. Yunho feels guilty for cheating on Hayoon, but now he feels like he cheated on Changmin. Yunho isn't dating Changmin so why does he feel so bad? He and Changmin never agreed on any rules, and Hayoon is his girlfriend. He wants Changmin for sure, but he wants the life he had planned. Yunho always wanted to be married by the time he was 27 like his parents. He's currently 26 years old, so if he tells Hayoon and she leaves then he'll be at square one. Gay marriage isn't legal in Korea, so even if he was with Changmin he couldn't marry him. What would his parents think about the whole thing. Would they cut him off and never speak to him again? Hayoon isn't the type to stay quiet about things, so she would for sure spread the fact that he cheated. Then again, Yunho is 26 he deserves to have some fun before he settles down. As Yunho sits in his own thoughts his phone buzzes.

Changmin: Hey daddy. How's work going?

Daddy. That name will be the death of him. Yunho has the urge to call him and tell him what happened. He decides to just slowly reveal it in text.

Yunho to Changmin: Hayoon was in my office when I showed up.

Changmin: Oh... What happened?

Yunho to Changmin: She apologized.

Which wasn't a lie. She did apologize, just maybe not in the way Changmin thinks. Yunho doesn't know why he keeps feeling so guilty. 

Changmin: Oh wow really? She doesn't seem to be the type to admit that she was wrong.

Yunho isn't really entirely sure what to say. He wants to tell Changmin what happened, but he doesn't want to lose him. He feels so selfish trying to keep both Changmin and Hayoon.

Yunho to Changmin: Well we kinda just had sex instead of talking...

Changmin: Why are you telling me?

Yunho to Changmin: I don't know. I felt guilty and like I should. I'm sorry.

Changmin: It's fine. I have no say in what you do with your girlfriend. I don't care as long as you keep your promises about pounding me into that desk of yours, daddy.

Yunho is shocked at is reaction. He was mostly relieved, but still a little confused. He wasn't going to question because he definitely wants to be able to keep his promise.

Yunho to Changmin: Of course I'll keep my promise baby boy. I was honestly just imagining you the entire time.

Changmin: Well you can come get the real thing anytime ;)

Yunho smiles at his phone and realizes he should probably do some work.

~

Changmin has an afternoon shoot, which he hates. If things don't go perfectly they all end up staying late. The only good thing was Baekhyun was at this shoot too. The staff always assumes that Changmin is s diva based off of a few times he was in a bad mood. Rumors about him throwing hot coffee at an assisstant might be true, but he's changed a lot since then. When Baekhyun is around people seem less tense and actually joke around.

"Hyung! You told Kyuhyun everything about you and Yunho, but not me! I need to know everything!" Baekhyun says running towards Changmin. Some of the staff look at them with wide eyes.

Changmin pulls Baekhyun into a dressing room to shush him. "Hey! Watch your mouth, people can't know about us."

Baekhyun looks a bit confused. "Why not? Is he still with his girlfriend?" 

"Yeah he is. We're kinda just fucking behind her back." Changmin says shrugging as Baekhyun listens in amazement.

"Wow. I couldn't do that I want Chanyeol all to myself haha." Baekhyun really wouldn't like the thought of sharing Chanyeol with anyone else.

Changmin laughs, "Just remember to keep this to yourself alright?"

Baekhyun gives Changmin a thumbs up, "I got you."

~

The shoot went by smoothly thankfully. Changmin is about to head out when Baekhyun grabs him in a back hug.

"Hyung, come drink with Kyuhyun and me!" Baekyun's head can barely reach Changmin's shoulder, but he still rests it there.

"Alright sure. Is Chanyeol not coming?" Changmin asks.

Baekyun lets go and pulls out his phone, "Oh I didn't even think to ask haha. Do you want him to bring Yunho?"

"Uh I don't know. He might be spending time with his girlfriend." Changmin pulls out his own phone to see a message from Yunho.

Yunho: Chanyeol sent me videos Baekhyun took of you at your photoshoot. I don't know how you always look so damn perfect.

Changmin smiled then looked at Baekhyun, "Actually, yeah tell him to ask Yunho."

~

Changmin and Baekhyun walk into the bar to find Kyuhyun and Chanyeol sitting with each other. Baekhyun struts his way over to Chanyeol and takes a seat on his lap.

Kyuhyun looks up at Changmin and jokes, "Hey Shim. I'm surprised you can even walk after what you told me."

"Speaking of Yunho, he'll be here any minute. As soon as I told him you were coming he immediately agreed." Chanyeol's smile was so big and bright it was almost blinding to anyone, except Baekhyun. He just looked at Chanyeol with stars in his eyes.

"I'm assuming Baekhyun told you everything." Changmin laughed.

Chanyeol smiled, "Yeah, Yunho was surprised I knew at first. He hasn't told Heechul and Donghae yet. I hope I'm there when he does because Heechul will probably kill him for not telling him sooner."

Yunho walked in as they were laughing and walked over to the table. Changmin's eyes scanned the man for the second time today. Even though Changmin had seen Yunho earlier he somehow looked even better.

"Changmin quit drooling, dude." Kyuhyun teased and Changmin hit him.

Changmin turned towards Yunho to introduce the two. "Hyung this is Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun this is Jung Yunho."

Kyuhyun and Yunho slightly bowed to each other. "Oh damn how did I end up the 5th wheel?" Kyuhyun huffed. They all laughed and he sulked.

~ 

Everything was going great. They were all a little tipsy until Yunho heard a voice behind him.

"Honey is that you? I didn't know this is where you were drinking." Yunho turned around to see Hayoon with a few girl friends. The whole group, except Chanyeol, stared at the woman, surprised by how beautiful she was. 

"Oh hey sweetheart. Yeah I didn't know you were drinking here too haha." Yunho awkwardly smiled. The rest kept looking from Hayoon to Changmin, kind of feeling bad for him. "Oh everyone this is Kim Hayoon, my girlfriend. That is Byun Baekhyun and you know Chanyeol. That is Cho Kyuhyun, and this is Shim Changmin." Yunho's gaze lingered on Changmin a bit too long.

"So this is Changmin? Should I be worried since you're taking up all of Yunho's time recently? Haha", Hayoon laughed but Changmin felt like she was serious. They had only hung out once, though. Changmin awkwardly laughed. "Aren't you going to invite us to join, honey?", Hayoon asked Yunho. Changmin knew Yunho couldn't say no, but he really wanted him to.

"Oh, yeah if that's okay with everyone else." Yunho looked to the group. They all mumbled that it was okay. Hayoon purposefully takes a seat in between Changmin and Yunho. Kyuhyun shoots Changmin a look and Changmin just rolls his eyes. This fun night just turned to shit for Changmin and Yunho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story! :)


	4. Sleepover

Shim Changmin is known for being a heavyweight drinker by many people. It takes a lot for him to get drunk, and he's reached that limit tonight. Changmin doesn't go drinking very often, and when he does he doesn't drink a lot. He prefers to drink at home, listening to nature or low music. This man was rarely seen stumbling around trying to stay up right, yet here he is clinging to Kyuhyun just trying to get to his car.

Ever since Hayoon interrupted the relaxing outing, the group had felt tense. Yunho was the most tense amoung the group, but it was well hid. Changmin was equally as calm as Hayoon was. Changmin had slept with people he shouldn't have before so this situation didn't phase him. He wasn't a saint by any means. The amount of married men Changmin had flings with would shock anyone, but the lack of real relationships wouldn't.

The night was ending with an angry Baekhyun dragging Chanyeol to his expensive car, Chanyeol may have accidentally flirted with one of Hayoon's friends, but he was just being nice. Changmin wasn't sure of how much he had drank that night, but he remembered Yunho saying he would pay and that was enough to make him go from bottle to bottle. 

"How can you be so skinny, but weigh so much?!", Kyuhyun groaned as he dropped Changmin in to the passenger seat. 

Changmin curled up in the seat, ignoring Kyuhyun. His eyes drifted closed, and when they opened Kyuhyun was pulling into his building. Kyuhyun turned off the car and got out to help Changmin.

Changmin stood up, "No it's okay, you don't have to carry me anymore." Changmin laughed. 

"Good. My back is already killing me.", Kyuhyun whined.

They walked up to Changmin's apartment and Kyuhyun flopped onto the couch. Changmin's apartment had the modern look down. White and black were about the extent of his color wheel. Any colored items he had were pastels. There were splashes of red around the apartment, Changmin had always liked red. Red is a power color, even though Changmin doesn't necessarily want power, he likes the feeling it gives him. Now come to think of it, Yunho wears a lot of red ties. 

Changmin grabbed water out of the fridge and dropped onto the couch next to Kyuhyun. "You can stay over if you want. It's already 2 am." Kyuhyun just nodded with his eyes closed. 

Kyuhyun looked at Changmin, "How do you go from stumbling drunk to fine after a quick nap?"

Changmin laughed, "I don't know. My body is just weird, I mean I'm definitely not sober, but I'm better."

"Yeah, your body also makes you weigh a million pounds but looks like it weighs like 10!", Kyuhyun laughed."So what's the deal with you and Yunho? Are you gonna become a thing, or are you gonna do your usual thing with him?"

Changmin stared at Kyuhyun for minute thinking of what to say, "I don't know. It seems to me that he wants to just fuck behind Hayoon's back. Which, I'm down for of course. Why would you ask if it's gonna become a thing? Noth-"

"I know I know. Nothing of yours everything becomes a thing. It just seemed like you both are pretty into each other." Kyuhyun said cutting him off.

"Well, why wouldn't he be into me? I mean, look at this body baby!" Changmin joked gesturing towards his abs. "And not to mention this face-"

Kyuhyun cuts him off again laughing, "Yeah yeah I get it you're hot. You might as well have gone into porn with the way you like to show it off."

"Can't say I haven't thought about it, but I'd like to keep some things to myself." Changmin's phone buzzed.

Yunho: Hope you got home safely. Goodnight Changmin-ah :)

Those damn smilies. "Bet he would enjoy videos of you. I'm going to bed and I'm sleeping with you because your apartment is scary, so deal with it." Kyuhyun said walking to Changmin's bedroom. Changmin laughed and followed him.

~

Changmin woke up the next morning quickly regretting the night before. He waddled into the living room, noticing a full glass of water on the table. Dumbass, you were supposed to drink that. He walked into the kitchen to take some painkillers, when Kyuhyun came in. 

"Min, your phone woke me up take it. It's too early to deal with this shit." Kyuhyun grumbled shoving Changmin's phone into his hand. Kyuhyun dragged himself back to Changmin's room. Changmin looked down to find a missed call from Yunho. Yunho hadn't called him before so he wondered why now. Maybe he just wanted to know if Changmin got home since Changmin never texted back. Changmin swallowed the pills and decided to call back. 

"Hello?", Yunho answered sounding a bit stressed.

"Hey, it's Changmin. Sorry I missed your call a bit ago. Are you busy?", Changmin started to pace around. He hated phone calls they're always so awkward.

"Oh, Changmin-ah! I just wanted to apologize for how awkward last night was. I hope you're feeling okay after all that drinking." Yunho laughed on the other end of the phone.

Changmin chuckled, "Yeah I'm okay, just the usual headache. You don't need to apologize for last night, it didn't bother me."

"Good. Well, I was also wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight. So I can make up for the night that didn't bother you." Yunho laughed.

"Tonight? Sure. Just send me the place and-" Changmin starts but gets cut off by Yunho.

"Actually, I was going to pick you up. I won't take no for an answer either." Yunho smiles and Changmin can almost feel it through the phone.

Changmin looks at the date on the screen of his smart fridge. "I have work today, so you don't have to do that." Changmin says forgetting that Yunho won't take no for an answer.

"Text me the address of where you work and I'll pick you up when you're done. We're going to one of my fancier restaurants so dress nice, darling. Gotta get back to work, see you later." Yunho hangs up.

Darling? That's a new one. Changmin notices the time and laughs. Apparenlty noon is too early for Kyuhyun. Shit. That means he has to work in less than an hour. Changmin groaned and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Changmin walked into this bedroom surprised that Kyuhyun was still asleep. He walked over to his side of the bed and shook him awake. "Kyu, I have to go to work soon. You can stay for as long as you want, but it's almost 1PM, man wake up." Kyuhyun sat up, eye level to Changmins chest.

"Nice titties Min." Kyuhyun giggled. Changmin laughed and walked over to his closet.

"Kyu, help me pick something out. I'm going to dinner with Yunho after work, and it's a fancy place." Changmin said looking through his clothes.

Kyuhyun stood up and walked over to the closet. "Wow he's gonna wine and dine you after he already 69ed you."

Changmin hit Kyuhyun on the arm, "He did not, although that doesn't sound too bad." 

"God, Min." Kyuhyun shook his head and helped him put an outfit together.

~

The moment Changmin walked into the SM building that day all eyes were on him. Of course for Shim Changmin, this wasn't unusual. Today he was dressed to kill. Kyuhyun had helped Changmin dress in a pair of tight black jeans and a tight black turtle neck. He had also accessorized with one of his many Gucci belts and a nice small droopy chain around his neck. Changmin looked as if he was on a catwalk wherever he went, but today his confidence made him even more perfect. Changmin strutted his way to the elevator to head to the make-up and hair studio. The agency mentioned them wanting him to change his hair color soon, so he decided today was that day.

Changmin bowed to everyone as he entered the room. A petite hair dresser gestured towards a chair for Changmin to sit in. The studio had multiple stations with big square mirrors and the typical studio lights. They all were accompanied by plush leather chairs.

"So what are we doing today, sweetie?" The girl asked. Changmin had a feeling that he heard her name was Seoyun. He always liked coming to the studio, the girls were always so nice and never treated him like some diva.

Changmin looked at the girl through the mirror, "I was thinking of doing an ashy silver color for my hair, if that's possible."

"Oh, of course that's possible. That's a perfect choice, it's gonna look so good on you!", Seoyun smiled through the mirror.

~

Three hours felt like one to Changmin once while Seoyun was styling his hair. Changmin was never very serious when he talked about his good looks, but damn Seoyun wasn't kidding about this color looking good. Once she was done putting every hair into place she stood back and admired her work.

Seoyun smiled and clapped her hands, "Oh my god! You look so good!"

"Thank you so much, I love it." Changmin said blushing at her enthusiasm. He was about to stand up when she stopped him.

"Wait, would you like for me to do your make-up?", Seoyun reached for her make-up bag.

"Actually, I have a meeting to go to soon." Changmin said looking at his watch. He had been at work for three hours and had done nothing.

Seoyun started pulling things out of her bag, "It'll only take 30 minutes, I promise. Your skin is so good you don't even need foundation." 

"Alright. If you say so." Changmin said settling back into the chair. Dispite what Seoyun had said she started to apply foundation anyways.

~

Once again, Seoyun was smiling and clapping at her work. Changmin was also, once again, amazed by how good he looked. He expected her to do a natural look for him, but this look was somehow enhanced. His eyebrows were the sharpest he had ever seen them. Seoyun had used Western style contour which make his cheekbones pop even more than usual. Seoyun was the definition of an artist to Changmin.

"Wow, thank you again. I really have to be going, though." Changmin said standing up.

Seoyun grabbed her phone, "Do you mind taking a quick selfie with me? I kinda want to document this look." 

Changmin nodded and she took her quick picture. He waved as he left the studio, heading to his meeting. These meetings were always boring to him. They just consisted of his manager and a few publicists discussing future activities. Changmin barely participated. He didn't care what jobs they gave him as long as he was getting paid. Maybe he should've done porn, he's got the attitude. As the meeting started his phone buzzed.

Yunho: Can't wait to see you tonight baby boy. :)

Changmin couldn't help but smile at that smiley.

Changmin to Yunho: Can't wait to see you either daddy ;)

The winky face was Changmin's more preferred version. As Changmin was smiling down at his phone he hadn't noticed his manager and the publicists staring at him.

"Changmin, can you at least act like you care? Also, who still calls their dad 'daddy' at your age?" The manager joked catching a glimpse of Changmin's phone.

Changmin felt his ears get hot, "Sorry." He almost wanted to laugh at what the manager had assumed.

~

Changmin was engrossed in his phone as he walked towards the door of SM. There was a small crowd around the glass windows gawking at the familiar expensive blue sports car outside. Changmin chuckled as he walked through doors hearing people's gasps in amazement. There was even a crowd outside that were standing around taking pictures of the car. It wasn't until Changmin opened the passenger side door did people start to actually freak out. There were a million gasps and screams of "JUNG YUNHO?!" and "SHIM CHANGMIN?!". Of course there were the "SHIM CHANGMIN AND JUNG YUNHO?!" screams as well.

Changmin pulled the door closed and all the commotion muffled. As he turned towards Yunho the man leaned in and kissed him passionately. Yunho snuck his tongue into Changmin's mouth and Changmin moaned lightly. Their steamy kiss lasted for a few seconds but felt like an eternity to Changmin. 

"Aren't you worried about people seeing?" Changmin asked trying to hide his panting.

Yunho checked Changmin out and bit his lip, "The windows are tinted, but I wouldn't even care. How the fuck do you get hotter every time I see you? I'd lose my whole damn business for you in this look."

Changmin laughed and looked up at Yunho, "The way you're looking at me might just cause you to. 'Cause I'm not apposed to fucking right here, but I don't think the people outside would appreciate that."

"I guess they wouldn't. I just hope I can make it through dinner tonight. That hair color looks so fucking sexy on you by the way." Yunho started to pull out of his spot along the side of road. Changmin couldn't help but smile. He was so glad he had went to the studio today.

Author Note: I'm going to try to make the next chapters longer. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Thanks for reading <3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying this story! :)


	5. Jealousy

Changmin had been to many fancy restaurants in his life, especially after becoming a model, but this one felt special. The building was a simple gray brick building, but it had accents of long green vines wrapping the corners. The LED black and white sign read something in cursive that Changmin couldn't understand. Italian? He never would've guessed Yunho owned an Italian restaurant. 

Yunho stepped out of the car, rounding it to open Changmin's door holding a hand out for him. "Always such a gentleman." Changmin blushed as he took Yunho's hand and stepped out of the expensive car. Yunho smiled at him offering his arm to Changmin, recieving wide eyes from the younger man. "Aren't you a little afraid to do that in public?"

"It's just an arm. It's not like I'm making out with you in the streets," Yunho laughed. 

Changmin giggled and placed his hand on Yunho's arm, "Whatever you say, just don't come crying to me when Hayoon chews your ass out for this."

Yunho laughed nodding at Changmin's warning. As always, there were some paparazzi waiting hoping the handsome young CEO would appear at one of his many restaurants. The few cameras turned into a crowed once people caught a glimpse of the famous model attatched to Yunho's arm. Changmin's grip tightened as it became more crowded with people on the street and cameras flashing all around them. Yunho shot a worried look at Changmin noticing his clenched jaw and grip starting to cut off circulation.

Cameras and crowds never bothered Yunho very much, but now he was getting pissed. Yunho grabbed onto Changmin's hand securing him on his arm and started to push through the crowd blocking the door. Once inside the building Changmin let go of Yunho and let out the breath he had been holding the entire time. "Changmin-ah I'm so sorry. I didn't expect that to happen, next time I'll have security," Yunho said giving Changmin an apologetic and worried look.

"It's okay, don't worry. I guess it's mostly my fault for the big crowd," Changmin laughed. Yunho smiled back at him then turned to talk to the hostess. Changmin's jaw dropped at the beautiful interior. There were crystal chandeliers along the entire ceiling. Sections were separated by white brick archways accented with vines similar to the ones outside. Tables varied in shape from round to square covered in white tablecloths, no booths in sight. Man, this really was fancy. 

Changmin was snapped back to reality when Yunho spoke, "Right this way sweetheart." Yunho guided Changmin placing a hand on his lower back as they walked. Sweetheart? Another new nickname. Changmin usually hated pet names such as sweetheart and honey, but Yunho just made it sound so good. As soon as they sat down at their table Yunho ordered what was probably the most expensive wine on the menu. "I'm not trying to show off, I just noticed you were really into wine and I wanted you to try this new one. I kind of want your approval," Changmin's eye-roll turned into a shy smile when Yunho mentioned Changmin's love for wine.

"How did you find out about my alcohol obsession?" Changmin joked.

Yunho looked down at his menu, "Well, you kept spilling a million facts about wine and beer last night. If you weren't drunk off your ass you would've sounded like a scholar." Changmin chuckled along with Yunho.

Changmin also looked down at his menu, "I hope I didn't make a fool of myself last night. I'm sorry if I was any trouble. I rarely get drunk, especially in public."

"No, no. You were an angel, as usual. Seeing you all flushed and stuttery definitely didn't bother me in a bad way." Yunho said winking at Changmin receiving a slight blush in return. 

The waitress came to take their order and Yunho couldn't ignore the slight flirting she attempted with Changmin. He almost laughed until Changmin started to reciprocate the smiles and laughs. Yunho cleared his throat giving the girl his famous glare that made her squeak and stutter that she'd get their orders in before running away. "Oh, hyung you didn't have to scare the poor girl away. She was kinda hot," Changmin teased.

The look didn't leave Yunho's face as he just grunted in response. "Oh, don't worry daddy. I'm as gay as they come," Changmin said giving Yunho a smirk. Yunho gave another grunt, but this time sounding much more amused. Changmin giggled to himself. 

"So, who do I thank for this new, somehow sexier, look?" Yunho asked smiling.

Changmin resting his head on his hand, "Oh that'd just be one of the many stylists at SM. Who do I thank for that amazingly sexy suit that really shows off those strong thighs?"

Yunho laughed, "That'd be Dolce&Gabbana, but I'll be sure to send a thank you note to the stylists at SM."

"I'm sure they'd appreciate it," Changmin laughed. Changmin's smile slightly dropping when Yunho started to slide off his suit jacket and roll up the sleeves to his white dress shirt.

"So, do you enjoy being a model?" Changmin's eyes snapped up from Yunho's forearms to meet his gaze. Changmin almost didn't hear him at all being caught up in such a small move.

"Oh, uh yeah for the most part. It can be exhausting when I do shows, though." Yunho nodded understandingly. "Luckily, I'm not one of the models that basically have to starve themselves." Changmin stated as he watched the waitress come to their table with the food.

Yunho smiled at the girl who let out a breath of relief. "You mention that you wanted to retire and become a chef..." 

Changmin sat his wine glass down, "Yeah, I've thought about it, but I think I'd rather just keep it a hobby of mine instead of a profession." Yunho again nodded understandingly. "I love the wine by the way." Changmin giggled.

Yunho smiled, "Ah good! I had forgotten to even ask."

"So, do you enjoy being a CEO?" Changmin questioned taking a bite of pasta.

Yunho thought for a moment before answering, "Mostly, yes, but of course as all things it has bad moments. People worry that I spend too much time in my office, but that's just because of my personality. I'm a workaholic. I'm mostly just thankful that I'm where I am now." It was Changmin's turn to nod in response to Yunho.

Changmin knew Yunho had a way more rough life than Changmin could ever even imagine. It was difficult to not be proud of the man he barely knew. Yunho understood when his friends and family would worry about him being in his office all the time, but it's what got him here. It wasn't pure luck that made him successful, it was all the hard hours he put in, the blood, sweat, and tears. Yunho was lost reminiscing over his past and the long time it took him to climb to where he is when the waitress came back. She was reaching for an empty plate when her elbow hit a glass of water sending it into Changmin's lap.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, sir!" The girl gasped and started to pat his lap with a wrag she was carrying. Changmin was about to tell her it was okay when he noticed Yunho's glare come back. Instead of shooing the girl away like Changmin was about to do, he made full eye contact with Yunho while the girl kept dabbing away. Yunho's hand balled up into a fist before he tried his best not to yell at the poor girl.

"I think that's enough. Just bring him some napkins, please," Yunho tried to sound as polite as possible through gritted teeth.

The terrified girl once again started to run away, not without bowing and apologizing to both men a million times, only to be stopped by Changmin grabbing her wrist. "It's really okay. It was an accident, I really don't mind." Changmin's hand rested on the girl's far too long for Yunho's liking. The girl nodded and smiled before running to get napkins. "You know, just because you're jealous that doesn't mean you have to be so mean to the poor girl." Changmin said turning back to Yunho with a shit eating grin on his face.

Yunho scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You think that's me being mean? She's definitely getting off easy, but you won't be after this."

"Well, I hope I get off," Changmin laughed.

Yunho leaned forward, "Only if you prove that you deserve it, baby boy." Yunho leaned back chuckling as the waitress looked at them with wide eyes. Changmin's eyes never left Yunho scanning him up and down, wanting to jump on him immediately. The waitress laid the napkins on the table once again running away. 

"Let's go," Changmin breathed out. He jumped out of his chair grabbing Yunho's arm dragging him to the exit. 

~

Nostalgia rushed through the men as they stumbled into Changmin's apartment. Yunho found himself being pushed onto the couch with Changmin climbing onto his lap rolling his hips. Yunho pulled Changmin down into a heated kiss pushing his tongue into Changmin's mouth. Changmin ran his hands all over Yunho's chest raking his dull nails over the shirt. Yunho's hands slid up Changmin's tight sweater as he kissed along Changmin's jaw and neck. Changmin pulled off his sweater and kissed down Yunho's neck, unbuttoning his dress shirt. Changmin kissed his way down Yunho's chest and stomach stopping at the waist of Yunho's pants.

Changmin looked up at Yunho seductively while unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Changmin stood back up leaning in to kiss Yunho while reaching into Yunho's pants palming him over his underwear. Yunho let little moans spill into Changmin's mouth as he became hard in Changmin's palm. Changmin broke the kiss once again sliding down Yunho's body onto his knees infront of Yunho. He pulled Yunho's pants and underwear down simultaneously wrapping his hand around Yunho's cock. Changmin licked his lips at the sight of Yunho's huge throbbing dick in his hand. Changmin spread the precum around the head before leaning in to give kitten licks on the slit. 

Yunho sighed at the touch trying not buck for more friction. Changmin started to jerk his hand before leaning in to take the head into his mouth. He swirled the head with his tongue lightly sucking before pushing his head forward to take in what he could. Changmin made eye contact with Yunho as he took the length into his mouth. Yunho looked at Changmin through hooded eyes, breathing heavy. Changmin started to bob his head and suck, hollowing his cheeks. Yunho let low moans fall from his lips, slipping a hand into Changmin's hair.

Yunho's grip on Changmin's hair steadied Changmin's head as Yunho started to thrust gently into Changmin's mouth. Changmin relaxed his throat allowing Yunho to go even deeper. Yunho let his head fall back as he fucked into Changmin's mouth letting out low moans and swears. Changmin moaned at the feeling of Yunho thrusting into his throat sending vibrations through Yunho's cock. Yunho almost shoots his load at the mix of everything Changmin was doing. The way he looked being fucked in the mouth, his sucking, and all the noises he was making. 

Yunho pulled Changmin off and up to kiss him. His tongue made it's way back into Changmin, tasting himself on the younger. Changmin pulled back looking at Yunho, "Let's take this to my room." Yunho smiled and stood up to follow Changmin. Once in Changmin's room Yunho wasted no time pushing Changmin onto his bed, pulling off Changmin's pants and underwear. Yunho climbed on top of Changmin kissing his jaw and neck, their cocks rubbing together. Changmin flipped them over grinding on Yunho. Changmin kissed down Yunho's jaw nipping and sucking at his neck. 

Yunho flipped them back over, "Get on your hands and knees baby boy." Changmin obeyed of course. Yunho grabbed Changmin's ass cheeks in both hands massaging and spreading them. He leaned foward licking right beside Changmin's fluttering hole, earning a moan from Changmin. He licked again, this time directly on the entrance causing Changmin to push back. Yunho started to lap his tongue over the hole before pushing it into the tight ring of muscles. Changmin's head flew back as he let out a particularly loud moan. Yunho pushed his tongue in and out of Changmin, his hands gripping Changmin's cheeks. 

Yunho pulled his tongue out receiving a whine from Changmin. He reached over to grab lube from the night stand, coating his fingers before pushing one into the tight hole. Changmin pushed back onto the finger hinting for more. Yunho pushed a second finger in curling them both searching for Changmin's sweet spot. "Ah! Daddy right fucking there!" Found it. Yunho began to pound that spot with his fingers earning moans and incoherent sentences from Changmin. "More. Daddy please fuck me."

That was all Yunho needed before pulling out his fingers and lubing up his dick. He lined up his cock with Changmin's tight entrance, slowly pushing in. Changmin's arms gave out as Yunho filled him to the brim. Screams started to spill out of Changmin uncrontrollably as Yunho pounded into his prostate nonstop. Yunho's hips snapped into Changmin at an unbelievably fast pace. Moans and millions of cuss words spilled from Yunho as he fucked Changmin into oblivion. Changmin's headboard slammed against the wall at Yunho's intense thrusts.

The neighbors are definitely going to start hating Changmin with all the screaming and thumping going on. They'd have to deal with it because Changmin didn't want to get rid of dick this good any time soon. Yunho abruptly pulled out flipping Changmin onto his back lifting a leg onto his shoulder before slamming back into Changmin. Changmin's nails broke skin as they raked down Yunho's back. "Fuck, Changmin-ah how the hell are you so tight?!" Yunho growled thrusting harder. Changmin's screams became higher and louder as Yunho pounded into his sweet spot at a new angle. Tears brimmed Changmin's eyes as he felt heat bubbling up in his stomach.

"Daddy, can I please?" Changmin whined in between thrusts. 

Yunho smiled down at Changmin, "Cum for me baby boy." Yunho started stroking Changmin's leaking cock. Almost immediately hot white liquid shot out onto Yunho and Changmin's stomachs. Yunho's thrusts became irratic as Changmin's walls tightened around him. He cussed as he shot into Changmin a few thrusts later. Yunho dropped next to Changmin, both catching their breath.

Changmin turned towards Yunho smiling, "I guess I deserved it, then?"

"You deserve everything" Yunho chuckled pulling Changmin onto his chest.

Changmin grimaced at the stickiness, "I think we both deserve showers."

Yunho laughed and stood up with Changmin about to follow him to the bathroom when he heard his phone buzzing. Yunho inwardly cursed himself and walked into the living room to grab his phone. 

Hayoon: Yunho what the fuck!? Why the hell is he hanging onto your arm at your restaurant?!

Hayoon: You better answer me soon! You have some serious explaining to do!

Yunho realized paparazzi and fans are quick to posting.

Hayoon: You know what Yunho, don't even bother to come home tonight! Seriously!

"Is something wrong?" Changmin gave Yunho a worried look.

Yunho sighed scrolling through hundreds of texts, a few being from Donghae and Heechul. "Well, I think I need somewhere to stay tonight."

"You're welcome to stay here. I'm gonna need someone to push me around in a wheelchair tomorrow anyways." Changmin laughed. Yunho laughed along following him into the bathroom.

~

Once the men were fresh and clean, they got dressed and sat on the couch. Changmin turned on the tv flipping through channels as Yunho scrolled through texts.

Donghae: Hey dude what are you doing with Changmin? I didn't know you guys were friends.

Heechul: YUNHO!!! Are you fucking Shim Changmin and not telling me?!

Yunho laughed at his friends, the assumptions were so different.

Heechul: WHY DID CHANYEOL KNOW AND NOT ME?! 

Donghae: Oh man you're fucking him?! Poor Chanyeol, Heechul almost made him cry to get that out of him.

Yunho replied to both of his friends, informing them that he just fucked Shim Changmin not even an hour ago. Yunho was so focused on his phone he almost jumped when Changmin laid his head on Yunho's shoulder. Yunho set his phone down and wrapped an arm around Changmin. "Thanks for letting me stay. Just as you predicted Hayoon chewed my ass out." Yunho laughed at the last part.

"No problem. My apartment might as well be a hotel, Kyuhyun stayed last night." Changmin smiled up at Yunho.

Yunho kissed the top of Changmin's head "Well I hope he didn't get the same treatment as me. Heechul and Donghae know now apparently. Heechul squeezed it out of Chanyeol, the poor guy."

Changmin hummed "No of course Kyuhyun didn't get the same as you. He and I only had a one time thing. Poor Chanyeol, I'm sure Baekhyun will make him feel better in no time."

Yunho's eyes widened at the first part "You and Kyuhyun? When did that happen?"

"Oh, it was a loooong time ago. Why, are you jealous... or maybe do you wanna watch?" Changmin said sporting that shit eating grin once again.

Yunho was taken aback, but honestly didn't hate the idea "I was just wondering." 

~

Changmin expected to wake up to a note from Yunho explaining why he left, but when Changmin's eyes opened all they found was Yunho. Changmin lifted his head looking at the man he had apparently slept on for part of the night. Yunho's usually perfectly styled dark hair was now messy and fluffy. His mouth hanging open slightly allowing light snores to slip out. Changmin couldn't help but smile at the normally intimidating man in his most vaunerable state. 

Changmin decided to stop staring to go make breakfast for them both. All the pain Changmin had anticipated shot through him as soon as he sat up. He debated just falling back into bed, but decided food was more important. Once he was in the middle of cooking for them both he heard noises coming from the hallway. Changmin looked up to see a sleepy confused Yunho rubbing his eyes and waddling into the living room. Changmin wanted to squeal at how cute the older man was being. "Good morning sleepy head" Changmin said cheerfully. Thank god it was a Saturday because if otherwise he would've missed out on this cuteness. How in the hell does this man go from a sexy, dominant, stoic businessman to a cute, sleepy fluffball?

"Morning Changdol" Yunho's morning voice almost sounded like a whisper. Changdol? How many names is this man going to come up with?

A/N: Sorry these chapters aren't very long. I've been hit with a lot of college work recently. I'll try to update as often as possible. I hope you're enjoying it!


	6. The Morning After

“Changdol?” Changmin questioned cocking his head to the side. 

“Changmin doll, cause you’re pretty like a doll,” Yunho said smiling brightly. Yunho stepped towards the counter and sat at the bar. Changmin wasn’t exactly used to men he slept with staying over. If they slept at his place they would usually be gone by morning. More often than not, they would book hotel rooms to meet him at and leave by morning to go back to their wives. He weirdly felt comfortable with Yunho around.

Changmin keeping his focus on cooking asked, “So, did you sleep well?” 

Yunho looking up from his phone, “That was the best sleep I’ve had in a while if I’m honest. I think I need a mattress like yours.” Yunho laughs. 

“Yeah I’m sure it was the mattress that knocked you out,” Changmin joked. Changmin moved to fix the food onto plates, placing one in front of Yunho.

”Omu-rice! I love this! You didn’t have to cook for me though.” Yunho said looking excited. 

Changmin smiled sitting next to Yunho at the bar, “Well I feel bad that we never finish our meals at your restaurants, so it’s the least I can do.”

”Least you can do? You let me stay here” Yunho says starting to eat. 

“It was my fault you couldn’t go home. Also, you being here in the morning means we can go for another round if you’re up for it.” Changmin smiles, sliding a hand onto Yunho’s thigh. 

Yunho almost chokes on the dish, “Of course I’m up for it. Why wouldn't I be?”

”Good, but I’m eating first cause my fatass is starving” Changmin says laughing. 

~

Yunho takes the dishes before Changmin can protest and moves towards the sink. “Let me wash the dishes since you cooked for me.”

"Alright, knock yourself out," Changmin laughs, walking towards the couch and falling onto his back. He takes his phone off the coffee table to see messages from Baekhyun, Kyuhyun, and dreadfully, his manager. Changmin lets out a sigh and silently prays he doesn't have to work today or something awful. He decides to read Baekhyun and Kyuhyun's messages first.

Baekhyun: HYUNG! You and Yunho look so good together. You'd be the perfect couple omg omg!

"Perfect couple" makes Changmin roll his eyes. Yeah the perfect couple where one is in a real relationship and the other is just a mistress. Changmin had never really gave settling down a thought before, but his parents keep reminding him that marriage is a thing people do. Although, same-sex marriage isn't legal in Korea so what's he gonna do? Guess sleeping with random men it is. Changmin laughs to himself. 

Changmin to Baekhyun: I'm pretty sure I'd get murdered by his actual girlfriend. Actually, that might happen anyways.

Kyuhyun: Min, you are one brave guy. Isn't Yunho's gf insane? I promise I'll sing at your funeral.

Changmin laughs at Kyuhyun's message. It'd be an honour to have Kyuhyun sing after Hayoon kills Changmin. Hopefully that won't happen, but the bitch is insane so who knows. 

Changmin to Kyuhyun: Pls do Kyu. I'm trying to get as much dick as I can from him before I die.

"Who you talkin to? Oh, you're smiling! Is it a boy? Is it your crush?" Yunho teases Changmin coming from behind the couch.

Changmin rolls his eyes and sets his phone on the coffee table. "Shut up, hyung. You sound like a grandma" Changmin laughs. Yunho walks around the couch lifting Changmin's legs to sit under them. "Is Hayoon expecting you back at a specific time?"

Yunho rubs a hand along Changmin's shin subconsciously, "She hasn't messaged me yet, so I guess not. Why? Do you wanna get some more dick before you die?"

Changmin's cheeks turn a light pink, "You saw that?"

"It's not like it was hidden. Don't worry I'll give you as much dick as you like." Yunho laughs. The rooms falls comfortably silent before Yunho speaks again. "Changmin, can I ask you something?"

"Well you kinda just did, but yeah go ahead," Changmin says sitting up.

Yunho looks at the ground before looking back up at Changmin. "How did you come to terms with being gay?" Changmin's eyes widen a little, not expecting this type of topic. "I know it's a dumb question, but this is kinda confu-"

"It's not a dumb question, hyung. Honestly, I don't really know. I just realized that I wasn't really attracted to women, and I was to men so I just started dating men. I guess I'm not really the best person to ask. It's not like I've dealt with this like a normal person." Changmin said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Yunho questioned making eye contact with Changmin.

Changmin awkwardly looked down at his hands, fidgeting, "Well, if it isn't already obvious, I've slept around and been a less than ideal person. I've never had a real relationship since I came out. I mean I'm not even really out to the public, so dating always seemed kinda difficult." Changmin had decided to keep his sexuality a secret while he was trying to make a name for himself in the business. Doing so definitely worked in his favor, giving him a crazy amount of female fans that actually believed they could date him.

Yunho nodded, "There's nothing wrong with sleeping around. You're young, you can have fun. I guess I'm just not sure what I even am. Am I gay? Am I bi? I don't know, it's all confusing." Yunho was mostly nervous about what Changmin hasn't done either. Coming out to the public. He'd like to at least just come out to his family, but Hayoon would out him to everyone anyways once she finds out. 

"You don't have to label it, if you don't know." Changmin said placing a hand on Yunho's knee.

Yunho chuckled placing a hand on Changmin's, "Sorry for the sudden seriousness. You're easy to talk to, which is hard to find for me. So, thanks for listening."

Changmin squeezed Yunho's hand, "No problem. You can always talk to me. I kind of enjoy listening to people. You're cute when you're confused."

"You're cute all the time. Oh, and also hot as fuck all the time. I've never seen someone be so cute and so sexy all at once." Yunho said smiling.

Changmin climbs on Yunho's lap, straddling him. "You really think I'm cute all the time?" Changmin rolls his hips once grinding on Yunho. "Even when I have your giant cock in my mouth, or when you're fucking me senseless?" Changmin bats his eyelashes innocently.

Yunho bites his lip, eyes flickering from Changmin's eyes to his gorgeous lips. "All the time baby boy. You look up at me so innocently when you're sucking my dick it drives me insane."

Yunho pulls Changmin down by the back of his neck into a deep kiss. This kiss is different from the usual hot, needy kisses. There's more passion and feeling behind it. Changmin nibbles on Yunho's bottom lip, earning a groan from the older man. Changmin kissed along Yunho's jaw over to his ear, lightly biting the lobe before kissing down his neck. Changmin once again left marks on random parts of Yunho's neck. Yunho's hands gripped Changmin's thighs, one moving to squeeze his ass. Changmin slid his hands up Yunho's shirt feeling his chest and stomach before peeling the shirt off completely. Yunho pulled Changmin into another heated kiss before Changmin started to kiss down Yunho's chest and stomach.

Changmin ghosted a breath over Yunho's crotch, moving a hand to rub his hardening dick. "Do you want me to suck your dick, daddy?" Changmin asks looking up at him with doe eyes. 

"Fuck yes" Yunho groans and bites his lip as Changmin pulls down his sweatpants. As soon as Changmin puts the head in his mouth, Yunho's phone rings. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" Yunho growls as he picks up his phone. Hayoon, of course.

"Hello?" Yunho says into the phone, trying to sound normal. Changmin waits patiently, but continues to lightly suck and lick the head of Yunho's cock.

"Yunho, where the fuck are you?!" 

As soon as Changmin hears Hayoon's voice, he takes Yunho's full length into his mouth, making Yunho gasp. "I thought-ah y-you told me not to come home." Yunho glares down at Changmin, but Changmin continues to suck and bob his head regardless of the phone call. Yunho bites his lip to hold back moans. He places a hand in Changmin's hair gripping tightly, yet not pulling him off.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you all stuttery? I told you to not come home last night, I wanted you here this morning. Do you not even care about me Yunho?"

Changmin smiles around Yunho's dick at her confusion. It almost excites him to be doing this to her boyfriend while shes listen and doesn't even know. Changmin picks up the pace a bit hollowing his cheeks with each suck. "I'm mmm fine. I do care about you-ah. I'll be home later, okay?" Changmin's heart drops a little at the thought of Yunho leaving and going home to her. He liked having Yunho around. Changmin pulls off Yunho's dick taking it in his hand and licking up the side, giving Yunho his most innocent doe-eyed look yet. Yunho bites his lip, letting his head fall back onto the couch. Changmin digs his tongue into the slit before taking the full length back in his mouth. 

"Whatever. You better be here by 3." Hayoon hangs up.

Yunho's whole demeanor changes as soon as he drops his phone. The hand in Changmin's hair roughly pulls Changmin's head back. Yunho bends down becoming eye-level with Changmin. "What in the hell was that?" Yunho snarls.

Changmin still manages to pull off the innocent look, even though his heart is pounding. "I was just doing what you wanted, daddy." Changmin has got the eye-lash batting down. Yunho chuckles, loosening his grip on Changmin's hair. 

Yunho stands up, "Strip. I'll be right back." Yunho walks towards Changmin's room. Changmin does as he was told, taking off his shirt and sweatpants. Yunho returns quickly, a bottle of lube in hand. Yunho pushes Changmin down onto the couch on his back. Yunho climbs on top of him leaning down to kiss him, pushing his tongue into Changmin's mouth. He kisses along Changmin's jaw, down his neck suck particularly hard in visible places making Changmin hiss and moan at the pain. Changmin had no problem with being marked all over by Yunho. He almost wanted everyone to know that he was being fucked by this big, strong, sexy businessman. 

Changmin was so lost in the sensation of being marked up by Yunho that he didn't notice Yunho preparing his cock with lube. It wasn't until Yunho pushed in without warning that Changmin noticed, thankfully he was still stretched from last night. "FUCK DADDY! HOLY SHIT!" Changmin pratically screamed when Yunho buried his cock deep in Changmin.

Yunho pulled Changmin's leg up onto his shoulder to start pounding into him. Changmin was constantly surprised by how hard and fast Yunho could snap his hips. Changmin eyes rolled back and Yunho slammed into him at a relentless pace. Yunho's hand found it's way to Changmin's throat, squeezing lightly. Changmin's hand quickly moved to Yunho's pushing it to squeeze harder. Changmin almost felt a new high as Yunho pounded against his prostate, while limiting his air and blood flow. Changmin's screams and moans were almost inaudible, causing Yunho to pull his hand back. 

He leaned into Changmin's ear, "I want everyone in this building to hear you baby boy." Yunho pulled out until the head of his cock was all that was left in Changmin before slamming back into the model.

"FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck" Changmin screamed and gasped dragging his nails down Yunho's back, reopening wounds from the night before. Yunho kept his fast and intense pace, the sound of slapping skin filling the apartment. Changmin's whines and moans filled Yunho's senses and he was on cloud nine. Yunho grabbed the back of Changmin's thighs spreading his legs even wider, causing him to reach somehow even deeper in Changmin.

Yunho's sweat dripped onto Changmin's stomach as he fucked him, "Fuck, Changmin-ah. You're so fucking good." Yunho's thrust slowed as he leaned down to kiss Changmin again, this time sweetly. Changmin was taken aback by the sudden sweetness, but quickly matched with Yunho. Yunho pulled back placing his forehead against Changmin's looking into his eyes while slowly thrusting into him. "You're so beautiful." Yunho panted before speeding his thrust up again.

Changmin's hand found it's way into Yunho's hair gripping tightly. Again Changmin was sure his screams and funiture movement was going to piss off the neighbors, but he didn't care. Yunho repeatedly slammed into Changmin's prostate, causing Changmin to start feeling the familiar heat bubbling in his stomach. "S-shit, daddy I-i'm gonna c-cum!" As soon as Changmin finished his sentence, his white, hot cum shot all over Yunho's stomach and Changmin's chest. 

"Shit, baby." Yunho growled as Changmin tightened around him. The tightness milked Yunho dry a couple thrusts later. Yunho pulls out causing Changmin to whine. "I guess we need another shower." Yunho laughed

Changmin chuckled dryly, his throat sore from screaming, "You're gonna have to carry me." Yunho stood up scooping up Changmin's head and legs carrying him bridal style to the bathroom. "I was joking, but thank you." Changmin blushed as Yunho set him down in the bathroom.

"No problem, baby" Yunho winked.

~

Once they were out of the shower, wrapped in towels Yunho decided to check the time. Ugh. It was already 1PM. Where had the time gone? Yunho guessed waking up at 11AM makes the day go by faster. Changmin walked up behind Yunho wrapping his arms around Yunho's waist and resting his head on Yunho's shoulder. "Do you already have to go?"

Yunho turned around wrapping his arms around Changmin's waist. "No not yet, but soon." Yunho kissed Changmin's nose, causing him to scrunch it cutely. Changmin pulled out of the embrace to get dressed, Yunho following. 

Once they were dressed they walked into the living room, Changmin going to the kitchen. "Are you hu-" Changmin's question was cut off by a knock on the door. Changmin shrugged at Yunho's questioning look and walked to the door of his apartment. He opened the door to find a very angry looking manager. Shit. He forgot to read the messages. 

"Why the fuck aren't you answering your phone?! You need to tell me what the hell is going on between you and Jung-" Changmin's manager cut himself off as he stormed into the apartment to find Jung Yunho sitting on the couch. "Well, I guess I got my answer." The manager stated noticing the very visible marks on Changmin's neck.

Changmin quickly covered his neck with his hands. "I'm sorry hyung. I forgot to read your messages, I just got a little distracted."

"Yeah I can see that." Changmin's manager teased. 

Yunho stood up from the couch and walked towards the two men. He reached out a hand to shake Changmin's manager's. "Hi, I'm Jung Yunho. I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble with Changmin or distracted him from work."

The manager shook his head waving Yunho off, "No no, don't worry about it. It's just been crazy this morning. There's a million rumors going around about you two. I just need to know what to tell people."

"What kind of rumors?" Yunho asked.

"Well, there's rumors that you are cheating on your girlfriend with Changmin. Those are the most popular. Which I'm assuming are true." The manager looks at Changmin.

Changmin sighs, "Yes, they're true. It's not just up to me what you tell people though. Yunho's invovled too, he has an important image to keep."

"The company can ignore these rumors, if need be." The manager said looking at Yunho.

Yunho sighs, "That'd probably be best for right now."

Changmin's manager nods and takes his leave. "I'm sorry, hyung." Changmin says looking at the ground.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong." Yunho chuckles.

Changmin looks up at Yunho with those doe eyes, "I've messed up your life in only like 3 days."

"My life isn't messed up. Yes I'm questioning myself, and yes I'm going to end a relationship that I thought was going to end up in marriage, but I'm not worried." Yunho jokes.

"What?! You're ending it even though you wanted to marry her?" Changmin is shocked that Yunho is even considering this. 

Yunho sighs taking Changmin's hand, "Changmin-ah, you see how she treats me. Even on the night we met you were telling me I didn't deserve it. I've really thought about it for a couple days, and I do deserve better."

"Well, I hope she doesn't kill you. I'm glad you realized that you deserve better." Changmin said smiling at Yunho. He leans in and kisses Yunho on the cheek. "It's already 3, hyung."

"SHIT! I'll text you, baby." Yunho said running out of Changmin's apartment.

Baby. Changmin really liked that name.

~

Yunho was sweating once he reached the door of his apartment. He had thoughts of ditching and going back to Changmin where it was warm and safe, but ultimately stayed. Yunho sucked in a breath as he unlocked and opened the door. As soon as he kicked off his shoes, he's met with a seething Hayoon.

"You're late. Let me guess, you stayed with that Changmin guy last night right?" Hayoon said in her usual bitchy tone.

Yunho groaned, "What does it matter? You didn't want me here so I stayed somewhere where I was wanted." He walked past his angry girlfriend towards their bedroom to change out of his two day old suit. Yunho didn't notice Hayoon follow him.

Yunho started to unbutton his shirt and pull out comfortable clothes to wear. He pulled off his dress shirt to put on a T-shirt. "Oppa- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Yunho almost jumped out of his skin when Hayoon screamed. 

"WHAT IS WHAT?!" Yunho screamed back. Yunho looked up into the mirror attatched to his dresser. Holy shit. Yunho's neck was almost completely covered in dark hickeys. Yunho turned towards Hayoon when he caught a glimpse of his back, long red intense scratches all over him. Changmin really didn't fuck around. 

Hayoon started hitting Yunho on his arms and chest screaming at him. "What bitch did you fuck?! I'll kill her! WHO DID YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH?!"

Yunho tried to hold Hayoon's wrists to keep her from hitting him. One of her swings landed right on his nose, pain shot through his face and blood started to drip onto his hands. Full of anger he pushed Hayoon to the ground. "SHIM CHANGMIN! I fucked Changmin three fucking times! I fucked him when we went to lunch! I fucked him last night! I fucked him before I came here! In fact, he was sucking my dick when I was on the phone with you! You wanna know why I cheated? BECAUSE YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT! YOU'RE INSANE! I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND I'M STILL THE BAD GUY! I'M SO TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT! Also, Changmin's hot as fuck and way better in bed than you. I'm going to the hospital to fix my broken fucking nose. You better pack your shit and get the fuck out by the time I get back." Yunho put on T-shirt and stormed out of his apartment.

~

Changmin ran into the hospital waiting room to find Yunho sitting with Donghae and Heechul. He let out a breath of relief seeing that he was okay. Changmin sat in the chair next to Yunho taking the ice pack cover in blood from his hand to hold it for him. "I'm so sorry hyung. This is all my fault. If you never met me, you wouldn't have to go through all this shit."

Yunho placed his hand on Changmins free hand, "Stop it. I chose to do what I did. A broken nose isn't the end of the world."

"B-but I love your nose," Changmin's eyes started to water.

Yunho wrapped his arm around Changmin pulling him as close as possible without touching his face. "Changdol-ah, seriously it's all okay. Tomorrow, all of us can go out for drinks and have fun. No interruptions this time" Yunho winks.

Changmin chuckles, "Alright, whatever you say hyung."

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! The ending is kinda random, but it's currently 2:30 AM and I wanna post an update lol. :)

Also ya'll remember that one time Yunho said Changmin was sexiest when he acted cute, then Changmin proceeded to act cute? I think about that a lot lol. Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoy reading your comments btw it makes my day.


	7. Be My Date?

TW: Homophobic term used in this chapter. 

No one was happier to hear that Yunho's nose wasn't broken than Changmin. The man was almost jumping with joy when the doctor told Yunho it was just bruised cartilage and a broken blood vessel. They all decided to go back to Yunho's apartment just in case Hayoon hadn't left, Heechul wasn't opposed to slapping a bitch if he had to. Changmin was a bit nervous, he didn't wanna get slapped by a bitch. Changmin clung to Yunho's arm as they walked into his apartment. They all fell silent at the mess that was Yunho's expensive home, almost everything was destroyed. The leather sofa was ripped, tv smashed, vases shattered, anything that could be thrown obviously was. Yunho walked down the hall to his home office, the hall filled with broken picture frames only the ones with him in the picture of course.

Yunho sucked in a breath as he opened the door to his office. As expected, papers were thrown all over the room. Thankfully his computer looked untouched. Again more picture frames thrown, but there was one on the floor ripped in half. It was a picture of Yunho and Hayoon from the night he asked her to be his girlfriend. Yunho reached through the pieces of glass to pick up the two pieces of the torn photo. Memories and a feeling of guilt filled him for moment before remembering how evil she quickly turned. He dropped the pieces of paper into the trash before leaving the room.

Changmin was sweeping shattered glass while Donghae was trying to not cry over all the broken electronics. Heechul came back in from the terrace and sighed. "What's wrong?" Yunho asked walking back into the living room.

"Just don't go out there. Do you have glass cleaner?" Heechul said looking through the kitchen cabinets. Yunho ignored him and walked out onto the balcony he turned towards the windows that were covered with curtains on the inside. "Yunho don't!" It was too late when Heechul noticed. Donghae and Changmin ran out to see what was going on, Heechul followed. The three men were staring at the big red words on the window reading "FAGGOT" and "CHEATER" with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Heechul sighed shaking his head.

"What a bitch" Changmin said letting out a breath. 

Yunho laughed, "Yeah a dumb bitch! We're on the top floor. No one is gonna see this shit." All the men laughed and walked back into the apartment. "Don't worry about cleaning anything up. I'll just call a cleaning service."

"I can't just leave broken glass everywhere. The mess stresses me out in general, but broken glass is just unsafe." Changmin said continuing his sweeping. Yunho left him be and decided to see what tragedy had fallen upon his bedroom. Surprisingly, few things were broken. The one thing that seemed to face her wrath was the Dolce&Gabanna suit he had worn home. What a shame, Changmin really liked that suit. Oh, and it cost like $1,500, but Changmin liked it which matters way more. As Yunho was picking up the cut up suit Changmin came into the room. "Oh no! I loved that suit. I'm sorry Yunho, I bet it was really expensive." Changmin pouted as he picked up the pieces with Yunho.

"Don't worry about it. I was upset because I knew you liked it, not because of the price." Yunho smiling at Changmin. 

Changmin still pouted, "Can I at least help pay for some of the damage? It's partly my fault."

"No. It's not your fault at all. It's her fault, she chose to break all my shit. You don't need to spend any money on my mistake, which was her," Yunho stated. Before Changmin could speak Yunho's phone started to ring. 

"That thing is always interrupting us," Changmin sighed. Yunho laughed as he took out his phone. 

"Hello"

"Yunho! Your mother and I were wondering if you were still coming to our charity event tomorrow evening."

"Oh, hey dad. Um, yeah I'll be there tomorrow. 5PM right?" Changmin was slightly trying to listen in on the call, but couldn't hear the other side. He was kinda bummed that Yunho would be busy tomorrow.

"Right. Are you bringing Hayoon?"

"Um... We aren't really together anymore... bu-"

"What?! What happened? You two seemed so happy. I thought you were going to propose soon."

"Well things didn't work out. I'll talk to you and mom about it tomorrow. I was thinking about bringing a friend, if that's okay. He could definitely contribute to the charity." Changmin concentrated on picking up the pieces of clothing, hoping Yunho wasn't talking about him. He's definitely not a parent meeting person. 

"Oh sure, sure. I need a name for the guest list, though."

"Shim Changmin. See you tomorrow." Changmin's head snapped up so fast he was suprised he didn't pull a muscle. 

"Excuse me? When did I agree to going to some event with you?" Changmin asked standing up.

Yunho sighed putting his phone in his pocket, "Well how about instead of paying for any of this dumb shit, you go with me to a charity event. I don't wanna feel judgemental and pitiful eyes just because I'm alone. If you're there it won't be so bad, and it won't be boring as usual."

"Hyung, I'm not the type to meet parents. Also, what if they suspect something? Cause if you dress up in another tight suit I can't be held responsible for my actions." Changmin shrugged his shoulders.

"There'll be free food," Yunho said smiling.

"I'm in. As long as you dress in a tight suit again too," Changmin said pointing at Yunho.

Yunho laughed, "I'll do whatever you want. Thanks for agreeing to go."

"YUNHO! Come look at this!" Heechul shouted from the bathroom. Yunho walked to the bathroom, Changmin following. "She broke the damn toilet, dude." Changmin started to laugh as the group of men stared at a broken toilet bowl.

"I guess even the toilet couldn't handle her shit," Yunho said laughing at his own joke.

Donghae and Heechul cringed while Changmin just stared at him fondly. "Oof, have your jokes gotten worse?" Donghae asked shaking his head.

"I'm bored and hungry. Let's go eat or something," Heechul said walking to the door.

~

Changmin once again woke up on Yunho's chest. This time he decided to keep his head resting on Yunho's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and slow breathing. Changmin's eyes fluttered shut and just as he was about to fall asleep again his alarm went off. He groaned rolling over to grab his phone, turning to see if it woke Yunho up. Thankfully it didn't, the poor man always looked exhausted so Changmin wanted to let him sleep as much as possible. They had both decided it would be best for Yunho to stay with Changmin again since his apartment was in shambles. Changmin sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched. Just like yesterday he walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of them. Sadly, Changmin had a mini-shoot today which means it cuts his time short with Yunho until they go to that dreaded event later.

Changmin had no problem with parties, and fancy gatherings, especially not charity events he was just nervous to meet Yunho's parents. Jung Yunho is such a serious man, and deathly intimidating so Changmin could only imagine what his parents were like. Changmin noticed Yunho go insane on strawberry shortcake last night, so he decided to do a western themed breakfast today. Pancakes with strawberries on top for the 26 year old businessman that acts like 5 year old. Usually people like this really bother Changmin, like just act your damn age, but with Yunho it's almost admirable how he's kept such innocence. The world hasn't been kind to Yunho up until now.

Changmin definitely wanted to keep that kindness going. Especially if things don't go well with his parents tonight. As Changmin was mixing the pancake batter he heard his phone ring. He walked over to the counter where it was placed to answer it. Changmin placed it between his ear and shoulder continuing his task.

"Hey Kyu, what's up?"

"Not much. Baekhyun and I were wanting to go clubbing tonight if you're in."

"Ah, I would, but I'm going to a charity event with Yunho."

"Wow. His girlfriend is definitely going to kill you."

"Um, well his ex girlfriend. He kinda spilled everything to her last night and she wrecked his apartment while we were at the hospital."

"Hospital? Did she actually almost kill you?"

"Nah, she hit Yunho in the face and bruised his nose cartilage, but it's all good now."

"So you're going to a charity event with him? Are you going as his date?"

"I don't think so. It's his parents' event, he just didn't wanna go alone."

"Woah woah woah. You, Shim Changmin, are going to an event with a guy, but not only that, you're going to meet his parents too? This is amazing. Yunho must really be something."

"I'm just doing him a favor all his shit got broken because of me. Yunho's a good guy, but I'm not looking for a relationship. You know that." Changmin starts to pour the pancake batter into the pan.

"Sure, whatever you say. What are you doing right now? Are you cooking for your non-boyfriend?"

"I'm making pancakes with strawberries, because he likes strawberries. Again, just another favor."

"Oh please Changmin. The sooner you realize you like this guy, the better. Usually when you fuck around with a guy you don't give a shit what's going on in their life. You never spend any extra time with them, you just call them to fuck and move on."

"Kyu, seriously I don't want or need a relationship."

"I'm just saying be open to him. I'd like to see you actually be treated right for once. I like him, which you know doesn't happen often."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I gotta go I'm gonna drop my phone in the skillet."

Right when Changmin hangs up Yunho walks into the room. "Morning, Changdol. Are you cooking for me again?"

Changmin giggles at the nickname, "Yes I am. Take a seat it's almost done."

Yunho sits at the counter, leaning over to look at the stove, "What are you making?"

"Pancakes. You like strawberries right? Cause I have some in my fri-" Changmin starts but gets cut off.

Yunho's eyes light up hearing the word strawberry, "Strawberries!? I love strawberries!"

Changmin laughs at the excitement all over the man's face. He turns towards the fridge and hands Yunho the pack of strawberries. "You can eat some while I finish these. Just don't eat them all."

"I can't make any promises." Yunho says opening the container. Changmin laughs as he finishes the last two pancakes. He places a plate in front of Yunho.

"Do you want whipped cream?" Changmin asked grabbing the can from the cabinet.

Yunho's eyes trailed Changmin's back as his shirt lifted slightly, showing his back dimples. "For you or the pancakes?"

Changmin's eyes widened as he turned around to a smirking Yunho. "Well I was talking about the pancakes, but you can use it on whatever you want."

Yunho stands up walking around the counter and takes the can from Changmin. He leans in connecting their lips, sucking and biting Changmin's bottom lip. Disconnecting as Yunho's free hand takes the hem of Changmin's shirt and pulls it off. His hand finds it's way into Changmin's hair and pulls harshly. Changmin's head falls back, mouth open slightly. Yunho takes this opportunity to spray whipped cream in Changmin's mouth. Yunho doesn't stop spraying until it's melting and dripping down Changmin's chin and neck. Yunho leans in and licks the trail up Changmin's neck before connecting their lips again. Yunho slips his tongue into Changmin's mouth. "Wow, I didn't think you could taste any sweeter," Yunho smirks as he pulls back.

"And I didn't think you could get any cheesier. Now, are you gonna fuck me or what?" Changmin jokes.

"Actually..." Yunho starts as he drops to his knees, looking up at Changmin "I was gonna suck your dick." Yunho smiles and lifts the can of whipped cream to Changmin's stomach spraying a line going towards the waistband of his pajama pants. Yunho throws the can to the side before licking up Changmin's abs, his hands gripping Changmin's thighs sliding dangerously close to his crotch. Yunho keeps his tongue going past the end of the whipped cream up to Changmin's neck, sucking harshly in his sensitive spot.

"Ah, h-hyung my makeup artist is gonna kill me if I keep coming in with a bunch of hickeys" Changmin whines as he tugs at Yunho's hair.

Yunho pulls back with a straight face looking Changmin in the eyes, "Do I look like I give a fuck? Gotta show people who you belong to baby boy. Right?" Yunho's straight face turning into a smirk.

Changmin feels his ears burning, along with his dick swelling, "R-right, daddy. Sorry."

Yunho chuckles as he kisses down Changmin's chest sucking lightly, but enough to leave marks. He falls to his knees once again, face to face with Changmin's hard cock. As Yunho pulls down Changmin's pajama pants he realizes he's never sucked a dick before. Yunho had also never fucked a man before Changmin and, not to toot his own horn or anything, he thinks he did a pretty good job at that. How hard could this be? Yunho pushes his nervousness out of the way as he licked along the shaft. Yunho stopped at the head to slightly suck on it, tasting Changmin's precum. Bitter, but somehow still had Changmin's sweetness hidden in it. 

Yunho dug his tongue into the slit before pushing onto Changmin's cock. Changmin's hand automatically went to Yunho's hair, gripping roughly. Yunho started to bob his head slowly, dragging his tongue along a thick vein. Changmin moaned his grip tightening in Yunho's hair, causing Yunho to groan sending vibrations though Changmin's cock. Yunho started to pick up speed, when a great idea popped into his mind.

He slowly let off of Changmin's dick licking the slit once again, before replacing his mouth with a hand. Changmin looked down to see Yunho jerking him off and sucking on two fingers. Before Changmin's clouded mind could put two and two together Yunho's mouth was back on him and he felt those wet fingers rubbing at his entrance.If it weren't for the counter, Changmin would've fell straight on his ass. Changmin used his elbows to keep himself propped up as Yunho spread his legs wider to have better access. Yunho bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Yunho's fingers pounded into Changmin, curling to find that sweet spot. 

Changmin let out a loud moan as an indication that Yunho had in fact found that spot. "Oh fuck, daddy! Right there, right there! God you're so good." Changmin gasped pulling Yunho's hair roughly, gaining the groans and vibrations he wanted. Yunho decided to be brave and let Changmin's dick go deeper towards the back of his throat. Thank god he didn't have a gag reflex because that would've turned out horrible. Changmin once again moaned loudly as Yunho started to deepthroat him while pounding his prostate from behind.

Changmin felt the pleasure building up in his stomach. Yunho began to pound faster and suck harder. "Shit! Ah, d-daddy I'm g-gonna cu-um!" Yunho stopped letting Changmin's dick hit the back of his throat in preparation, continuing the pounding and sucking. Changmin let out a loud moan, pulling Yunho's hair even harder as he shot into Yunho's mouth. Changmin slumped against the counter as Yunho pulled off his cock, swallowing.

Yunho stood up wiping his mouth. "Well I guess I don't have a gag reflex," Yunho said laughing.

"What? You didn't know?" Changmin asked shocked and panting.

"I've never sucked dick before, so how else would I know?" Yunho said shrugging.

Changmin's eyes went even wider, "Hold on, that was your first time?! What the hell? Nobody is that good their first time."

"I guess I learned from the best," Yunho winked.

Changmin found the strength to push himself off the counter and slam his lips with Yunho's. Changmin's hand went back into Yunho's hair while Yunho's hands moved down to squeeze Changmin's bare ass. Changmin kissed down Yunho's neck, also sucking in certain spots. He broke away to pull Yunho's shirt off, kissing down his chest. Changmin dropped to his knees pulling Yunho's sweatpants down, although Yunho looked great in gray sweatpants he looked even better with them off. He wasted no time as he took Yunho's full length into his mouth.

Changmin sucked before pulling back to rub the head of Yunho's cock against his lips, precum and spit dripping down his chin. The sight alone almost caused Yunho to bust right then and there. Changmin licked along the shaft before taking the length into his mouth again. He started to bob his head sucking lightly. Changmin's hands rubbed along Yunho's strong thighs, his nails scratching down them. Changmin hollowed his cheeks picking up the pace. Yunho's grip tightened in his hair. "Fuck, baby boy."

Every nickname gave Changmin butterflies, but that one just went straight to his dick every time. He relaxed his jaw, tapping Yunho's thigh letting him fuck his mouth. Moans spilled from Yunho as he slowly thrusted into Changmin's mouth. He started to pick up the pace, the head of his cock hitting the back of Changmin's throat. Yunho looked down to see tears running down Changmin's flushed cheeks and spit dripping down his chin. At that moment Changmin's innocent doe eyes met with Yunho's and that was it for him. "Fuck!" Yunho's head fell back, grip tightening on Changmin's hair cumming with one last rough thrust into Changmin's mouth.

With no warning, Changmin couldn't help but choke a little when Yunho's hot cum hit the back of his throat. Yunho pulled out of Changmin's mouth, watching as a line of cum dripped down his chin. He could've came again at the sight. "Sorry for not warning you. I didn't have much time after you gave me that innocent look." Yunho said leaning down to wipe Changmin's chin for him. Before he could pull his hand away Changmin grabbed it licking every drop of cum off, all the while giving Yunho that innocent look. "Fuck, Changdol-ah" Yunho breathed

Changmin pouted crossing his arms, "That's not my name, now is it daddy?"

"Sorry, baby boy." Yunho smiled.

"That's right. I need to go shower before work, so you can have my pancakes." Changmin said standing up.

Yunho caught Changmin's lips in a kiss before speaking, "You can't go to work without eating."

"Don't worry. You filled me up real nice, daddy." Changmin winked before strutting towards the bathroom, completely naked. Yunho couldn't ignore the last part of course.

~

Changmin came out of his room fully dressed to see Yunho washing all the dishes. "You don't have to keep doing that, you know." Changmin said wrapping his arms around Yunho's waist.

"I know, but I wanna do something. I can't cook, so cleaning after you do is my thing." Yunho chuckled.

Changmin kissed the back of Yunho's neck before pulling away. "Well alright, I gotta go to work. I'm definitely gonna get yelled at for these hickeys, but the makeup girls all have crushes on you so maybe they won't be so mad if I say who they're from."

Yunho turned to face Changmin, "If they have crushes on me, won't they get jealous?"

"Maybe, but maybe they'll ignore their anger and just gush over you instead" Changmin said walking towards the door.

"And you're okay with them gushing over me?" Yunho asked smirking.

Changmin started to put his shoes on, "Well who's the one getting fucked by you and sucking your dick, huh? I think I'm winning in that situation."

Yunho pushes Changmin up against the door smashing their lips together. He slips his tongue into Changmin's mouth tasting an overbearing amount of toothpaste, but also Changmin's usual sweetness he adored. Yunho's hands pulled Changmin's waist closer to him while Changmin's hand tangled in Yunho's hair pulling him in. The kiss was hot and heavy for only a few moments until Yunho pulled back. "Have a good day at work, baby boy." Yunho walked back to the kitchen leaving a stunned, panting Changmin against the door.

"Daddy?" Changmin stepped towards the living room to see Yunho.

Yunho turned around from the sink, "Yeah?"

"When I get back you better bend me over that fucking table, okay?" Changmin said pointing towards his dining room table.

Yunho smiled and nodded, "Sure thing, baby boy."

~

Changmin knew this was going to be a long day even though it was a short shoot. He had a fine ass man in his apartment just waiting around for him. Did he also mention that man has a giant cock Changmin would rather be bouncing on than being here? Changmin walked into the makeup and hair studio to let the artists work their magic on him. As soon as he sat in the chair he recieved angry and judgemental eyes.

"How am I supposed to cover all that up?! God, Changmin who is it that you can't keep your hands off of for 5 seconds?" Seoyun asked half annoyed half curious.

Time to let it out. "Jung Yunho." All the stylists stopped and snapped their heads towards Changmin.

Seohyun was taken aback, "W-what? Jung Yunho? Is that the hot young CEO everyone talks about? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Not anymore." Changmin couldn't help but smirk.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really appreciate all the comments. Thank you for reading! :)


	8. The Event

TW: Homophobic term used again.

Changmin was so happy he had spilled that he was sleeping with Yunho to the stylists. The work day went by so much faster being able to talk about the great Jung Yunho. Every time Changmin got a text from the older man all the girls would freak out. There were the few jealous ones that didn't join in on the conversation, but Changmin didn't really care. Even though he had a decent day, he was still ready to get home as soon as possible. Changmin was walking with a couple stylists that were still asking a million questions about Yunho when the small group noticed a crowd at the window. Of course it was that blue sports car parked outside the SM building again. This time Yunho was waiting out against the car, kindly signing autographs and taking selfies with fangirls.

Changmin pushed through people to get to Yunho. "You didn't have to pick me up again." Changmin said ignoring the crowd of people.

Yunho finished an autograph and smiled at Changmin, "Well I couldn't wait to see you any longer, Changdol-ah."

"You're really asking for even more dating rumors," Changmin shook his head reaching for the door handle.

Yunho started to walk around to his side, "With Hayoon gone I don't really mind them." Changmin didn't mind them either, but he didn't want to damage Yunho's reputation. "My sister, Jihye, and her boyfriend are coming to the charity event. She's the same age as you. I thought that might make you less nervous to know there's gonna be young people around too." Yunho laughed while driving.

"Oh you have a younger sister? I have two" Changmin said, tuning the radio.

"Yeah, Jihye is my only sibling. I'm sure you'll like her. Maybe one day I'll get to meet your sisters too" Yunho says glancing at Changmin then looking back at the road.

Changmin looks out the window up at tall buildings, "Yeah, maybe."

~

Changmin fell onto the couch as soon as they walked into his apartment. "So I told the stylists about us when mine started to complain about the hickeys."

Yunho walked over and sat down beside Changmin throwing an arm around him, "Oh yeah? What'd you tell them?"

"Oh just that we're fucking. I may not have said it like that exactly, but they understood. They wouldn't shut up about you all day." Changmin said giggling.

"What all did they say about me?" Yunho asked running his fingers through Changmin's faded silver hair.

Changmin leaned into Yunho's hand, "Just that you're really handsome and sexy. They also mentioned that you seemed really intimidating. You know, just the usual stuff."

"And what did you say about me?" Yunho asked looking down at the top of Changmin's head.

"I mostly agreed, but I may have added in that you have a big dick. Also that you are obsessed with strawberries, and are adorable when you wake up." Changmin said looking back up at Yunho.

Yunho chuckled, "You think I'm adorable? I don't think I've ever heard that."

Changmin pouted sitting up to be face to face with Yunho, "Really? Hayoon never said you were adorable in the morning? Or when you make bad jokes? Or when you get all excited over strawberries?"

"Nope. No one has ever called me adorable. I think you're adorable too. Especially when you pout, and when you wrap around me at night like a Koala bear." Yunho said leaning down peck Changmin's lips. "We should probably start getting ready since it's already 3. I'd like to get there a little early to help my parents."

Changmin nodded getting up and walking to his room with Yunho. Changmin had picked out a more casual suit consisting of the usual black pants with a white shirt and a black suit jacket. Yunho went for his usual suit and tie outfit. He chose a gray patterned suit with a gray tie. Of course this suit was tight in all the right places, per Changmin's request. Changmin couldn't help but notice those thighs when Yunho stepped into the bathroom as Changmin was styling his hair. "I see you followed my instructions." Changmin laughed.

Yunho smiled at him through the mirror, "Of course. You said you wouldn't come otherwise."

Changmin turned around pulling Yunho into a kiss by the back of his neck. Changmin slipped his tongue into Yunho's mouth. Yunho's hands automatically moved down to grab Changmin's waist, pulling him flush against Yunho. Yunho pulled back to kiss down Changmin's neck, he started to suck when Changmin pushed him off. "I don't want your parents thinking I'm a whore. I just recovered the ones from earlier." Changmin said turning to mirror to check his neck.

"Alright, alright. It's not my fault you look so damn hot in that suit. I just wanna make sure everyone knows to keep their hands off" Yunho said eyeing Changmin's backside.

Changmin cocked an eyebrow smirking at Yunho through the mirror, "And who even said that I'm yours?"

Yunho smirked back sliding a hand into Changmin's hair pulling his head back towards him, "I think I did, baby boy and I haven't heard you complaining when I've had you screaming and calling me daddy." Yunho growled into Changmin's ear.

"Fuck... okay. I'm whatever you want me to be." Changmin panted making eye contact with Yunho in the mirror.

"I'd prefer for you to be ready soon. We gotta leave in 15 minutes." Yunho chuckled leaving the bathroom with a comb and hair gel. Changmin was left stunned. How the hell does he change so fast like that?

~

Nastalgia filled the two men as they pulled up to the fancy hotel. It wasn't the same one they had met in, but it was identical. Yunho stepped out of the car meeting Chagmin at the front of it, offering the younger man his arm. "Are you sure about that? What about your parents?" Changmin asked looking aorund.

"They're gonna find out sooner or later. I'm honestly surprised Hayoon hasn't already spread the word to the whole country." Yunho laughed grabbing Changmin's hand placing it on his arm. The ballroom was already filled with people and the two men definitely felt the stares and heard the whispers. They hadn't left as early as Yunho had wanted, but it wasn't his fault that he couldn't keep his hands of Changmin, the man looked too damn good. 

It felt as though the whole room was staring at the men as they walked in, causing Changmin to pull his hand from Yunho's arm. Yunho placed his hand on the small of Changmin's back, which was no better in Changmin's mind, but Yunho didn't want better. Yunho guided Changmin over to his parents. Yunho definitely looked like his father to Changmin. Yunho pulled his hand away from Changmin's back to hug his mother and shake his father's hand. Changmin could already feel tension between the two. "Mom, dad this is my friend Shim Changmin." Yunho said gesturing towards Changmin.

"It's nice to meet you two. Yunho is such a good man I'm so honoured to be able to meet his parents." Changmin said bowing to the couple, shaking Yunho's father's outreached hand. Yunho had no idea why Changmin said he wasn't good with parents, because right now Changmin was kissing ass better than anyone he had ever seen.

Yunho's mother smiled brightly at Changmin, "Why thank you! You are so handsome! Jihye had mentioned you are a model, she was so excited to find out that you were coming. She's a big fan."

"Oh really?" Changmin was surprised to hear that Yunho's sister was a fan of him.

Yunho looks around the room, "Where is Jihye?"

Before Yunho's father can speak he's interrupted by a small puppy-like man running towards Changmin yelling. "Changmin hyung!" Baekhyun grabs Changmin in a back hug. Changmin almost falls foward onto Yunho's father at the force. The tall model turns around to face the shorter model.

"Baekhyun? What are you doing here?" Changmin asks confused.

"Chanyeol brought me- OH! I'm so sorry! Am I interrupting?" Yunho's parents start to shake their heads and wave off Baekhyun's apologies when Chanyeol finally catches up.

Chanyeol comes up behind Baekhyun, panting "Baekhyun! I'm so sorry hyung. He's so fast I couldn't catch him once he spotted Changmin."

Yunho laughed waving them off, "It's okay Yeol."

"My apologies again, Mr. and Mrs. Jung." Chanyeol bowed pulling Baekhyun away. 

"Oh my god! Those were Yunho's parents?! Oh man, Changmin's gonna kill me. He never meets anyone's parents and I just embarrassed him." Baekhyun whined as they walked away from the group.

Changmin's ears were bright red as he turned back to face Yunho's parents again, "I'm sorry about that. He's my coworker, and he just gets a bit excited."

"Don't worry about it, dear. I'm sure Jihye is around here somewhere. You boys go socialize and have fun instead of standing around with us." Yunho's mom laughed. Yunho nodded smiling at Changmin as he once again placed his hand on the small of Changmin's back to guide him towards their friends. Changmin swore he caught Yunho's father glaring at him, but maybe it was just his nerves making it seem that way.

"Changmin hyung, I'm so sorry for embarrassing you. I had no idea they were Yunho's parents. I hope you're not mad at me," Baekhyun whined as Changmin and Yunho walked up to him and Chanyeol. 

Changmin chuckled, "No I'm not mad. You didn't embarrass me, you just scared me."

"Hey, oppa!" All the men turned their heads to see a tall skinny girl that weirdly looked a lot like Yunho.

Yunho quickly hugged the girl, "Hey Jihye, how are you?" Well that explains why she looks like him.

"I'm good. Are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" Jihye asked laughing.

Yunho turned to gesture at each man, "You've met Chanyeol, this is Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol's..."

"Boyfriend" Baekhyun finished bowing to the girl, "I love your hair!" Jihye blushed muttering thank you.

"And this is Shim Changmin" Yunho said Jihye noticing his bright smile as he looked as Changmin.

Changmin bowed to Jihye, "So this is the famous Shim Changmin that you're supposedly dating? Good job, oppa! He's literally perfect." Jihye joked jabbing Yunho with her elbow. 

"I'm assuming you've seen the articles?" Yunho laughed.

Jihye sighed, "Yeah, I'm surprised you finally broke up with Hayoon. I thought she was going to be in this family forever. I was gonna have a hard time trying not to kill her." Changmin and Chanyeol laughed. "So Changmin, you're a model right?"

"Yeah, Baekhyun is too. Your mom said you were a fan," Changmin laughed.

"All I did was tell them who you were and she assumes I've been a fan forever. Oppa, are you ever going to update me on your life or what?" Jihye asked turning to Yunho.

Yunho's widen a little, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything I don't." Jihye giggled.

"Well there's a lot you don't kn-" Chanyeol cuts Yunho off.

Chanyeol groans, "Oh my god! He met Changmin at the same party I met Baekhyun at, he cheated on Hayoon with Changmin twice, and then broke up with Hayoon by telling her during a fight. She wrecked his apartment because of it all."

Changmin and Yunho are both stunned, staring at Chanyeol with wide eyes. "Thanks, Chanyeol. Why couldn't you just say that, oppa?" Jihye laughed turning to Yunho.

"Just don't say anything to mom and dad. I told them I would talk about the break up today, but if they don't bring it up I won't." Yunho said sighing.

Jihye nods, "Your secret is safe with me. Although, what are you planning to tell them if they ask?"

"I guess just that Hayoon was controlling and it didn't work out. I'd rather them not be mad at me for cheating on someone. I'll work in the whole liking guys thing some other time if I can avoid it today," Yunho let out a breath.

"I'm pretty sure mom already knows. She always noticed you staring at other men anyways, but dad probably won't like this whole thing," Jihye warned.

Yunho nodded, "Yeah I was already aware of that last part. I just don't want him blaming Changmin or something."

The serious moment was interrupted by Baekhyun, "Changmin hyung will you go with me to the bathroom?" Changmin nodded following Baekhyun. 

Jihye broke Yunho's stare at Changmin by speaking, "Oppa, I think he really likes you."

"Maybe, but he doesn't do relationships." Yunho laughed.

"Baekhyun mentioned earlier that Changmin never meets anyone's parents. He and their friend Kyuhyun were talking on the phone about how much Changmin has changed with you last night. It's only been a few days and they said he's like a new person, hyung," Chanyeol butted in. 

Yunho sighed, "Well it's not me that needs any convincing. If Changmin doesn't want to be in a relationship then I have to respect that." Jihye and Chanyeol nod.

~

Changmin and Yunho sit at a table with Yunho's family. Thankfully the table is big enough to fit Chanyeol and Baekhyun as well. Yunho's father makes a quick speech and thanks everyone for coming. They auction off some random expensive items and ask for general donations. Changmin decides it's better to just write a check than have to take some useless item home. The charity is for struggling families and homeless children. Yunho glances over to see Changmin writing a check for $40,000. "Woah Changmin, you don't have to donate a lot if you don't want to." Yunho whispers since his father is still talking on stage.

"Why would I spend $40,000 if I didn't want to hyung? These are kids who are in situations similar to what you were in. Any of them could be just like you, they all deserve a chance in life," Changmin whispered back. "Don't worry I donate this amount every year."

"You donate to this charity every year?" Yunho whispers in shock.

Changmin shakes his head, "I donate to different charities every year, but it's always the same amount."

Yunho's father steps off the stage and sits at their table. "Yunho I want you to go up and speak."

"What? You didn't tell me before! What am I supposed to say?" Yunho whines.

Yunho's father sighs, "I don't know say whatever you want to motivate people to donate."

"Go on. You can do this. Donghae said you always give motivational speeches at your office, so how is this any different?" Changmin says trying to give Yunho confidence. Yunho nods and sighs before standing up and walking on stage.

Changmin walks over to the donation box, dropping his check in before giving Yunho a thumbs up and walking back to his seat. Yunho clears his throat and smiles at the crowd of people. "Hello everyone. As you may know I'm Jung Yunho, or the CEO of JY Co. Recently I've been struck with an immense amount of luck." Yunho's eyes drifted to Changmin causing him to pause his speech for a moment, smiling. Changmin smiled brightly up at Yunho. Yunho's father noticing the exchange and grimacing. "My life has changed in so many ways that I never imagined, but life was not always great. As a child my family had financial troubles, and I immaturely ran away to chase my dreams only to end up sleeping in subway stations. I've worked extremely hard to get to where I am today, but not every kid is as lucky as I have been. There are children who need help, who didn't run away to chase dreams, ones that are just trying to survive. These children deserve a chance. They could grow up to be great people that make big changes in the world. They just need your help, so please make contribution today if you can. Thank you." Yunho is startled by the big applause he recieves as he walks off stage.

Yunho can't help but feel that Changmin is the one clapping the loudest for him. His mother pinches his cheeks praising him before he can sit down. Changmin grabs his hand on the table and squeezes, "See, I knew you could do it."

"Only because you told me I could," Yunho squeezes Changmin's hand back. Yunho's father clearing his throat brings both the men back to reality, Changmin pulling his hand away.

Yunho's father quietly grumbles, "Good job, son. Are you boys going to eat?"

Changmin's eyes light up, "Oh, right! I'll get you food too, hyung."

"You don't have to do that Chando- Changmin-ah," Yunho catches himself in front of his father.

Changmin shakes his head getting up, "Don't worry, I know what you like." Changmin struts to the buffet. Yunho couldn't help, but feel like that sounded sexual when his father cringed. Yunho decides to ignore his father's face and watches Changmin. He notices a few girls staring and giggling. A smile spreads across Yunho's face as he watches people swoon over the man he's sleeping with. He's almost proud of himself for tapping that. It isn't until a man walks up to Changmin that Yunho's smile drops. Choi Siwon. Yunho never liked that guy. Siwon always seemed so full of himself, and flirted with everything that moved. Yunho was about to stand up and interject when Changmin pushed past the man with two plates rolling his eyes.

Changmin walks over to the table and sets a plate in front of Yunho. "Everything okay? Was that guy bothering you?" Yunho askes concerned, ignoring the food.

"Everything is fine. That guy has been bugging me for like a year, I'm used to ignoring him now" Changmin laughed.

"A year? Man, Choi really is that bad at flirting, huh" Yunho chuckles.

Changmin cringes, "Flirting? He doesn't flirt. At least not with me. That asshole literally tried to pay me to sleep with him. I'm not that easy nor am I a prostitute."

Yunho's hand squeezes into a fist, "He tried to pay you? What a dick."

"Yeah I know. Hyung, eat or your food's gonna get cold," Changmin says pointing down to Yunho's plate. Yunho looked down to see that Changmin really did know what he liked.

"How did you know I liked carbonara spaghetti?" Yunho asked a little surprised.

Changmin giggles, "Well you own an Italian restaurant, and that's what you ordered. I guess you could say I'm observant." Yunho laughs twirling the pasta onto his fork bringing it to Changmin's lips. Changmin automatically opens his mouth to take the food when Yunho's father interrupts.

"Yunho! What are you, a faggot?!" Yunho's father yells. Tables around them turn to look with wide eyes. Changmin's ears go red and he almost wants to cry.

Yunho drops the fork onto the plate looking his father in the eyes cocking an eyebrow, "What, is that a problem?".

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) 


	9. Disappointment

TW: Homophobia and emotional abuse. (A/N: Nothing I say about Yunho's parents is actually what I think of them. It's all for the story.)

"Yunho you can't be serious! Your mother and I didn't raise you to be this way!" Yunho's father yelled.

Yunho scoffed, "Well as I remember, you barely raised me. You threw me out on my ass for wanting a different dream than you. I slept in train stations without you ever asking where I was living! You never cared about me once I made you angry."

"I don't understand this. You had Hayoon, you were happy. God, Yunho why the hell do you always have to fuck shit up?!" Yunho's father stood up to leave.

Yunho stood up, "Oh yeah, go ahead and blame me for everything going wrong! If it weren't for me defying you then we'd all still be dirt poor! I don't know what I have to do to make you proud of me. I literally built up my own company, I give you and mom whatever you guys need. I've tried so hard to please you my whole life and I'm tired of it." Yunho's mother rushed over to the table after hearing them yelling.

"Yunho! You both need to stop yelling in front of all these people! What is going on?!" Yunho's mother whisper-yelled trying to shush them.

"Well mom, dad, would you both like to know the truth? You wanna know why Hayoon and I ended?" Yunho said fake smiling at his mother and glaring at his father.

"Yes-" Yunho's mother started before being cut off by his father.

Yunho's father harshly spoke giving Yunho a death glare, "No! We don't need to hear-" This time Yunho cut his father off.

"Oh, but I think you do. Hayoon was controlling and manipulative. She was emotionally and sometimes physically abusive. She would call me names, accuse me of cheating any time I left the house or my office without her, and occasionally break my shit. Everyone was so worried about me spending all my time in my office, and then I met Changmin. He gave me the confidence to actually end things with her, and he's been a very supportive friend." Yunho finished, purposefully leaving out the cheating part for Changmin's sake.

"Oh Yunho, sweetheart I'm so sorry Hayoon did that to you. I'm glad you met Changmin, you seem a lot better since the last time we saw you," Yunho's mother smiled at Yunho and Changmin who was still sitting at the table beet red.

Yunho's father scoffed, "I'm supposed to believe that you two are just friends and he made you confident enough to break up with your long-term girlfriend. Bullshit, Yunho. I've seen the articles. I've seen the pictures of you two all over each other in public. What I think happened was this little fag spread his legs and you couldn't resist. I bet poor Hayoon had no idea and when she found out she dumped your sorry queer ass." Changmin's eyes widened at Yunho's father's comment about him. The worst part was that he wasn't completely wrong.

Yunho's fists tightened by his sides, "What did you just say?!" Yunho screamed at his father. Jihye and her boyfriend noticed the commotion starting up again and made their way to her family. Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn't help but notice as well and go towards the drama.

"I said that pillow-biter spread his legs for you, probably like he does for any man that goes near him," Yunho's father spat out. All his angry words aimed at Changmin who stood up to leave the room. Before Changmin even stepped away Yunho lunged at his father. Yunho landed one hard punch on the left side of his father's jaw cause him to fall back. Jihye's boyfriend kept him from falling onto the ground. Changmin and Chanyeol were quick to pull Yunho back from doing any more damage. Yunho's mother ran to her husband.

"Oh my god, Yunho!" Jihye gasped. She definitely believed her father deserved that punch after what he said, but Yunho was never violent. During the holidays when Jihye and Yunho would stay at their parents' house she swore she heard Hayoon slap Yunho during a fight, but didn't hear Yunho do anything in response. 

"Come on hyung, let's just go. I've caused enough trouble for everyone tonight," Changmin whispered pulling on Yunho's sleeve.

Yunho started to turn to leave when his father stood up wiping blood from his lip, "You never fail to disappoint me, Yunho." Yunho turned towards his father with a hurt expression that would break anyone's heart, but his father was already walking away. Changmin wanted to cry for the 100th time that night. All he had done was cause problems for Yunho and his family.

Yunho took Changmin's hand and started to walk out of the hotel, "Let's go Changdol-ah. When we get to your apartment can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, hyung. Whatever you want. What is it?" Changmin asked staring at Yunho as they walked.

"Can you make me a strawberry cake?" Yunho smiled at Changmin. Changmin was taken aback by Yunho's all of a sudden change in mood and adorable request. It hurt Changmin to see how easy it was for Yunho to act happy, he was sure Yunho had a lot of practice doing so. 

Changmin nodded his head giggling, "Anything for you," If strawberry cake will make Yunho happy, then strawberry cake Changmin will bake.

~

Yunho dropped on the couch in Changmin's apartment. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" Yunho asked Changmin grabbing the TV remote.

"I have to make your cake, hyung. Watch whatever you want," Changmin laughed as he walked into the kitchen. Yunho stood up from the couch walking to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I was trying to keep him from attacking you, but I guess I didn't do a good job at that," Yunho mumbled looking down at the floor.

Changmin placed a finger under Yunho's chin lifting his head to make eye-contact. Changmin leaned in kissing Yunho passionately for a few seconds then pulling away to speak, "Hyung, none of that was your fault. You can't take the blame for your father's hatred. He has no idea how lucky he is to have a son like you." Yunho nodded smiling hugging Changmin from behind as he tried to collect all the ingredients to cook. Changmin struggled to move with the giant man attached to him, he stopped to speak again, "Honestly, it's not like your father was all that wrong about me."

Yunho's arms drop from Changmin, "What? He was completely wrong about you."

"No he wasn't. I did spread my legs for you, literally the day after we met. Honestly I probably would've done it in your car if you had wanted to. I've also slept around, so I've spread my legs for a lot of men just like he said," Changmin said shrugging continuing his task without Yunho wrapped around him. 

Yunho turns Changmin to face him, cupping his face, "Changmin-ah, you choosing to do whatever you want with your body doesn't mean some old hateful man can talk about you the way he did. You're an amazing person. You're so much more than your sexual experiences. I know you can handle it on your own, but I promise to protect you from people like that for as long as you let me." Yunho reached up to kiss Changmin's forehead before pulling his hands away from Changmin's face. Before Yunho could move away Changmin hugged him, burying his face in Yunho's neck.

"Thank you," Changmin whispered into Yunho's neck. Yunho nodded against Changmin. They pulled apart Yunho stealing a quick kiss before Changmin started to make his cake. "Hyung, are you okay?" Changmin asked watching Yunho mindlessly scroll through his phone.

"Yeah, why?" Yunho looked up at Changmin from the counter he always sat at.

Changmin sighed while mixing cake batter, "Well, you said some stuff earlier that seemed to really bother you."

Yunho took his turn sighing, "I guess it's my fault for spending my whole life trying to please a man that could never say 'I'm proud of you'. I get all my perfectionism from him. All the pressure he always placed on me turned into this compulsive feeling of needing to be successful and the perfect son. I can't stand to think there are people doing better than me, it eats away at me. I guess I just wanted to make up for my failures before."

Changmin stopped mixing the batter before speaking, "I'm proud of you Jung Yunho. I'm not saying that to be nice, I'm not a nice person. I honestly felt proud of you before I even really got to know you."

"Thanks Changdol-ah. Honestly, I think I prefer to hear it from you than him anyways. When I gave that speech I only cared that you were clapping, not anyone else," Yunho smiled remembering how Changmin cheered for him. 

Changmin giggled, "Well I'll be sure to always support you then." Changmin set the mixture on the counter before going to the fridge to get out the strawberries. He planned on pureeing them and adding them to the batter, because who buys strawberry cake mix? Yunho, probably. Changmin turned around to find Yunho sticking a finger into the bowl and licking off batter. "Hey! Stop that! That's so gross hyung. Have you even washed your hands recently?"

Yunho shrugged, "Maybe." Changmin gagged.

"Well guess it's a good thing I'm not eating this anyways," Changmin sighed pouring strawberries into his food processor. 

"Huh? You're not eating this with me?" Yunho pouted.

Changmin avoided his cute pouty face concentrating on the strawberries, "Uh, well I don't really like strawberry cake."

Yunho's eyes widened and he gasped, "What?! Take that back! How can you not like strawberry cake?"

Changmin shrugged, "I prefer peach flavored stuff I guess."

"Well then let's get you a peach cake," Yunho said excitedly.

"Not gonna lie, that sounds gross," Changmin laughed Yunho joining. "We can watch a movie while this bakes if you want, though." Yunho's eyes light up and he runs to the couch. Changmin places the pan in the oven and joins Yunho in the living room. Yunho picks a random comedy and pulls Changmin onto his lap. "Am I not crushing you?" Changmin giggles looking down at Yunho.

Yunho smiles up at him, "Changdol-ah, you weigh like 10lbs. Now if I was the one sitting on you, then you'd be crushed. Especially with all the food you've been feeding me. I definitely need to go to the gym tomorrow after work. Do you wanna join me?"

"Sure, but you know we could always work out here. Actually, I'm pretty sure we can squeeze in a little exercise right now," Changmin winks turning around on Yunho's lap to straddle him. Changmin leans down catching Yunho's lips in a sweet kiss. He lightly nips at Yunho's bottom lip while slowly grinding his hips against Yunho. Yunho's hands move to secure Changmin's thighs around his waist as Yunho stands up. Changmin is startled by the movement until he realizes where Yunho is taking him.

Changmin swears he's never felt something as gentle as Yunho sitting him onto the bed. Yunho leans in reconnecting their lips in a passionate kiss. There's no urgency, no hunger, just affection. They break apart for Yunho to pull off Changmin's shirt, kissing down his neck and chest. He stops to suck on Changmin's nipple for a moment causing Changmin to let out small moans. Yunho continues to kiss down Changmin's abs to the waistband of his pants. He stops bring a hand to Changmin's crotch, palming him through the fabric. Yunho moves back up to kiss Changmin, the kiss heating up. He continues to rub Changmin with his hand feeling Changmin's cock growing. Yunho breaks the kiss to nip at Changmin's earlobe then kiss along his neck. He licks a sensitive spot in the nape of Changmin's neck before sucking it lightly.

Changmin starts to squirm under Yunho, panting and moaning. Yunho takes the hint and removes Changmin's pants. Changmin sits up to pull off Yunho's shirt, not wanting to be the only one half naked. Yunho crawls down to his knees in front of Changmin. He leans in taking Changmin's dick into his mouth through his underwear. "Hyung, please" Changmin moans. Yunho stands to get the lube from the nightstand before pulling Changmin's underwear off. Yunho coats two fingers with lube before pressing one up against Changmin's entrance. Changmin pushes against the finger causing Yunho to slowly push in. 

Yunho pumps his finger in and out of Changmin a few times before Changmin asks for more. He slips in a second finger, scissoring Changmin open. Yunho thrusts his fingers in at a steady pace gaining moans from Changmin. Changmin's eyes roll back when Yunho adds a third finger and slightly speeds up his pace. Yunho's focus is completely fixed on Changmin's hole swallowing his fingers over and over again. Changmin props himself up on one elbow grabbing Yunho by the back of the neck and melding their lips together. Moans spill into Yunho's mouth from Changmin as he keeps thrusting his fingers into the younger man. "M-more, please." 

Yunho pulls his fingers out of Changmin and stands to pull off his pants. Changmin is quick to help, undoing his belt and unzipping his suit pants. Changmin pulls down his pants and underwear in one movement. He bites his lip as he watches Yunho's thick cock spring to life out of the restrictive fabric. Changmin takes the lube and coats it all over Yunho's huge dick. Yunho's head falls back as Changmin pumps his cock. "Baby, do you want me to fuck you or do you wanna just keep doing that?" Yunho chuckles. Changmin giggles before letting go and crawling backwards on the bed. Yunho climbs over Changmin leaning down to kiss him.

Moans spill into Yunho's mouth as he pushes his cock into Changmin. Yunho starts to slowly thrust into Changmin, breaking their kiss to look at Changmin. "God, you're beautiful." Changmin blushes and tries to cover his face, but Yunho pins his arms above him. Yunho quickens his thrusts and Changmin lets more loud moans fall from his beautiful lips. Every sound that comes from Changmin is music to Yunho's ears. Yunho shifts, snapping his hips in a way that causes him to hit deeper in Changmin. His eyes widen and a loud gasp comes from Changmin when Yunho brushes against his prostate.

"Ah! Hyung, right there!" Yunho pulls one of Changmin's legs up higher to thrust even deeper at a new angle. Changmin's nails claw at Yunho's back as soon as he starts pounding into Changmin's sweet spot. Yunho's thrusts are low and deep, not like the usual fast pounding and Changmin is on cloud nine. Changmin loved getting fucked roughly by Yunho, but this just felt so intimate. The way Yunho had been taking care of him felt so loving. It felt as though it was all for Changmin. Yunho leaned down to kiss Changmin with they same passion they had all night. He wrapped a hand around Changmin's cock and started jerk with his thrusts. Changmin's back arched and his hands flailed. 

One of Changmin's hands made it's way into Yunho's hair pulling him in, kissing him harder. Yunho thrusted harder into Changmin causing Changmin's grip on his hair to become tighter. Yunho broke the kiss muttering cuss words as he started to feel pleasure building up in his abdomen. He jerked his hand faster around Changmin's cock. "Fuck, Yunho!" Changmin's back arched once again with his eyes rolling back, a loud cry escaping his lips as his cum shot all over Yunho's hand and stomach. The tightening of Changmin's walls around Yunho's dick caused him to go over the edge as well. Yunho let a loud moan fall from him as he filled Changmin with his cum. 

Yunho pulled out falling next to Changmin. "That was different... I loved it," Changmin panted.

"Me too," Yunho chuckled leaning over to kiss Changmin's nose. Changmin scrunched his face in a cute manner. "How can you be sexy, beautiful, and cute all at the same time?" Yunho asked in disbelief.

"I guess I'm just talented like that," Changmin laughed. As soon as Yunho pulled Changmin close to him the oven timer went off. "Oh, your cake is done." Changmin sat up, but Yunho was already flying off the bed grabbing sweatpants before running to the kitchen. Changmin laughed at the older man running for strawberry cake. Changmin came out to the kitchen to find Yunho about to eat the cake in the pan. "Wait, don't you wanna take it out and putting icing on it?"

Yunho's eyes lit up once again, "Oh! You have icing?!" Changmin could swear that Yunho was just a 5 year old in a 26 year old's body, but it would make what just happen before this very fucked up. Changmin handed Yunho the can of frosting out of the fridge and sat down at the counter. He watched the businessman concentrate on spreading the icing all over the round cake. There were very few moments where Changmin could sit and stare at Yunho without him noticing. As creepy as that sounds, Changmin loved to just watch the older man. Yunho was so perfect. His sharp nose, perfect cheekbones, almond eyes, and the most beautiful smile made Changmin feel butterflies. 

God, maybe Kyuhyun was right. Maybe Changmin should just be open to Yunho. It had only been a few days and Changmin was more attached to the man than any other person he had ever been with. The thought also scared Changmin. What if Yunho finds someone again and cheats on him too? He wouldn't do that, right? Hayoon was horrible to him and that's why he did it, right? Or maybe it was because he was bored of her. He could get bored of Changmin too. Yunho speaking brought Changmin back to reality, "Whatcha thinkin 'bout, baby?" Yunho smiled at Changmin.

Changmin giggled, Yunho calling him baby turned him into a shy school girl, "Just you."

"Oh? Good things I hope." Yunho laughed licking icing off of his spatula. Changmin couldn't help but swoon when Yunho got the icing on his nose.

"They'll always be good things," Changmin smiled wiping Yunho's nose.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I just realized the whole timeline of this fic is messed up. I jumped all over the place with the days lol. Sorry for that. I hope you still enjoy it through my mistakes. Again, I really appreciate all the comments! :)

I didn't see the poll results until after I published this chapter. I will include top Changmin in the next chapter. ;)


	10. Work Visitation

Changmin rolled over to wrap his arms around Yunho, but felt nothing. Changmin's eyes slowly opened to see Yunho missing from his side of the bed. A pouting Changmin sat up looking around his bedroom. No Yunho. He grabbed his phone to check the time, only 8 AM. Yunho doesn't leave for work until 9:30 so he should be here. Changmin stood up, stretching, he walked out to the living room to find the freshly showered businessman eating strawberries at the counter. Changmin walked up behind the man and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Yunho's shoulder. "Morning hyung" Changmin whispered.

Yunho sat his strawberries on the counter and leaned into Changmin, "Morning Changdol-ah. I didn't wanna wake you, but I have to go to the office a little early today. I have a meeting at the usual time I leave so I have to go in to brief with my assistant."

"I have a commercial shoot this morning so maybe I can bring you lunch at your office." Changmin suggested before starting to kiss Yunho's neck and ear.

Yunho sighed and leaned even more against Changmin, "Mmhm, sure baby. Whatever you wanna do."

Changmin nodded and pulled away to walk to the fridge. Yunho stood up grabbing Changmin's arm pulling him back. Yunho pulls Changmin's body against his while kissing him deeply. Yunho pulls away leaving Changmin stunned. "Alright I gotta go to work baby." Yunho said walking to the door.

Changmin snapped back to reality rushing towards Yunho pushing him against the door. He smashes their lips together pressing his body against Yunho's. Changmin slides his hand towards Yunho's crotch, squeezing his cock before pulling away. "Good luck at your meeting, daddy." Changmin winks before walking back to the kitchen.

Yunho stands against the door in haze before coming back to reality. He grumbles goodbyes before somehow opening the door and leaving. Changmin laughed to himself while making toast.

~

As soon as Changmin stepped out of the shower his phone rang. 

"Hey Min I'm outside let me in."

"Hold on, Kyu. I just got out of the shower."

Changmin hangs up and pulls on jeans before walking to the front door. He opens the door to an impatient Kyuhyun and Baekhyun. Kyuhyun runs past Changmin, "Damn I gotta pee!"

Changmin laughs backing out of his way. Baekhyun walks into the apartment towards the kitchen, "Man, it feels like we haven't seen you in ages. Oh! Strawberries!" Baekhyun reaches for the container of fruit before Changmin stops him.

"Don't eat those! Sorry, they're Yunho's." Changmin smiles sheepishly putting the container in the fridge.

"Oh wow. You are whipped, hyung." Baekhyun laughs putting his hands up.

Changmin squints at Baekhyun, "What are you talking about? I'm not whipped. I just don't wanna have to stock up again on strawberries."

"Changmin hyung. We all used to go out almost every night, but now you're home every night feeding strawberries to Yunho. You also met his parents dude." Baekhyun said matter-of-factly.

Kyuhyun walked into the kitchen, "Are you talking about how Changmin's whipped for Yunho?" Baekhyun laughs and nods. "Good. I literally almost died because I slipped on lube in your room. Also, nice hickeys dude."

Changmin blushes covering his neck, "Sorry Yunho's clumsy so it was probably him that got lube on the floor. I'm gonna go get a shirt."

"Hurry, we need to get to work." Baekhyun shouts. 

Changmin walks back into the room putting on a t-shirt, "I'm shooting a commercial today."

"Oh, then eat lunch with us after that." Baekhyun suggests.

"Sorry can I catch you guys for dinner instead? I already told Yunho I'd bring lunch to his office." Changmin smiles hoping they won't be mad.

Kyuhyun laughs, "Of course, and by 'lunch' I'm sure you just meant your ass. Just make sure you can walk later 'cause I'm not carrying you." 

"Gross, Kyu." Changmin laughs.

~

Changmin was so excited for this commercial. It's a beer commercial which is perfect for him. He expected it to be a generic alcohol ad where he's at a bar with women or something. As soon as Changmin walked in he saw nothing like that. The set looked completely different. It looked like an office? Maybe they wanted him to be a stressed out office worker and drink with coworkers. Changmin quickly realized that wasn't true when he noticed the even bigger set that was a fancy office that looked like it was for someone important.

Changmin stepped into the dressing room and asked a stylist what the concept was. "They want you to serve beer to the CEO and basically just look sexy while doing it." One girl said.

"Why the hell do they want me to do that?" Changmin was annoyed by the stupid idea. It was also way too coincidental with his personal life.

"Well it fits your image right now is what I heard. You've seen the article that came out this morning right?" The girl asks.

Changmin is already pissed off, of course there's another damn article. "No I haven't. What is it this time?" Changmin's eyes widen as the girl hands him a tablet with the article up. CEO Cheats on Girlfriend with Model. Well shit. What takes the cake is when Changmin notices Hayoon's name with the author's. That bitch ratted Yunho out. "I gotta go." Changmin hands the tablet back to the girl and runs out of the building.

~

Yunho barely got his jacket off before his assistant ran in. "Sir! There's an article about you that was published this morning. Ms. Kim has leaked some information about you."

"Ugh, what is it? Is it about Changmin and I?" Yunho groaned. The assistant handed him an iPad with the article pulled up. "Oh for fucks sake!" Yunho's assistant jumped at the outburst. "This bitch really thinks people are going to believe that I was a serial cheater?"

"I-I don't know, sir. Did you actually cheat on her?" The small girl squeaked.

Yunho felt bad for scaring her, but the anger was taking over. "The thing about Changmin is mostly true. Whatever, this isn't important. We need to go over things for my meeting, or did they cancel because of this?"

The small assistant took the iPad and pulled up some documents. "They didn't cancel, but I'm sure you already know to be prepared for jokes about it. There's actually another young CEO in your meeting today. Choi Siwon."

Today just keeps getting worse. Yunho nods and takes the iPad and papers from his desk. He and his assistant walk to the meeting room. The men Yunho was meeting with were all standing around talking when he walked in. The room quieted down as Yunho greeted them and his assistant took drink orders. 

"So, Jung, is it true?" Siwon spoke up.

Yunho looked up kind of surprised. "Is what true?" Hayoon had said a lot about him.

All the men shot each other looks, "You and Shim Changmin? Everyone knows he gets around with rich men." Siwon laughed.

"Yeah, just not you." Yunho spits out without thinking.

Siwon throws his hands up in defense, "Woah dude I wasn't trying to offend you. We just wanted to know if he's really as good as-" 

Siwon was cut off with a knock to the glass door before it opens. Changmin walks in bowing to all the men before speaking. "Um, hyung can I talk to you?" Yunho stands up and follows him outside.

"What's wrong?" Yunho asks once they're out of sight.

Changmin sighs, "Have you seen the article?"

"Yeah my assistant showed it to me. I already have my lawyer going over the false accusations, but is there something that was bothering you? Don't you have a commercial shoot?" Yunho asks again.

"Well I was mostly worried about you. I don't want to damage your image. I ran out after I saw the article, and found out what the concept was. They wanted me to look 'sexy' while serving a 'CEO' beer. It pissed me off." Changmin shook his head.

Yunho stroked Changmin's cheek, "Personally, the article doesn't bother me. So they wanna make money off of us? If they wanna do that then I'll just be the CEO, at least it'll be realistic." Yunho laughed.

"Actually, they'll be pissed as hell at me for running out on them today so maybe I can make up for it with you. Would you be down for a commercial appearance?" Changmin asked.

"Well, I'd have to run in by my PR staff, but I'm sure it'll only do good for me. I'll check with them after my meeting, which I should probably get back to." Yunho said looking back towards the meeting room. 

Changmin nodded and leaned in to give Yunho a quick kiss, "Sorry for interrupting, but I wanted to make sure everything was okay. I saw Choi in there. I'm sorry you even have to look at his face."

Yunho laughed, "I'll survive."

They walk back to the conference room, Changmin apologizing for taking up Yunho's time. Yunho sits in his chair as his assistant comes into the room with the drinks they all ordered. 

"Oh, let me help you sweetheart," Changmin says taking a drink carrier from the small girl. He walks around handing out drinks with the girl, all of the men checking him out in between their converstation. Changmin hates the looks, but he can't help the excited feeling in his stomach when he notices Yunho's jealousy. No one else in the room would be able to see it, but it's very apparent to Changmin. Once he has Yunho's drink he struts towards the CEO's seat sitting the drink on the table in front of him and leaning into Yunho's ear. "Here you go, daddy. I'll be waiting in your office." Changmin whispered before winking and walking out of the room like he was on the runway.

Yunho knows he's not the only person in the room watching Changmin walk away, but he for sure is the only one that gets to fuck him after this. Yunho can't help but smirk when he notices jealousy all over Siwon's face. 

Changmin walked to Yunho's office with the assistant. "So, what's your name?" Changmin asked as they walked.

"Eunhi, sir." The small girl said so quietly Changmin almost didn't hear her. 

"You don't have to call me sir. You can relax around me, I'm not your boss." Changmin laughed.

The small girl sighed and her shoulders relaxed, "I'm sorry Mr. Shim. I'm used to Ms. Kim being suspicious of me and expecting me to be proper with her."

"Just call me Changmin. I'm nothing like Hayoon so you don't need to worry." Changmin watched the small girl nod. As the two walked through the office they passed cubicles filled with whispering and squealing workers. Changmin smiled and waved at a group of girls who were already freaking out over his presence. 

"You're pretty popular." The small girl said. Changmin turned towards her and shrugged in response. 

The two split ways once they reached her desk and Yunho's office door. Changmin hadn't seen Yunho's office yet, but it definitely lived up to his expectations. He pushed open the huge mahogany door to a big room paneled with dark wood. The full wall windows let in enough natural light to fill the room. Changmin decided to take a seat in Yunho's fancy, definitely expensive, desk chair. Damn, this shit is comfortable. 

~

The squeak of the huge office door opening caused Changmin to jump awake. He had no idea when he fell asleep, but he was up and alert now. Yunho laughed and walked over to Changmin, pulling a sticky note off his cheek. "Sorry for waking you. I didn't know you were asleep." Yunho said leaning down to kiss Changmin's forehead.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, your chair is just so comfortable," Changmin laughed.

"Well it has to be when you spend the night in your office a lot," Yunho chuckled. 

Changmin stood up wrapping his arms around Yunho's neck, "So, now that I'm here are you going to keep that promise about fucking me into your desk?"

"Of course baby boy," Yunho growled before slamming their lips together. His hands gripping Changmin's waist, pressing them together. Changmin rocked his hips slightly to gain some friction. Yunho backed Changmin against his desk beginning to kiss down his neck. Changmin grabbed a fist full of Yunho's hair, letting his head fall back as Yunho left marks all over him. Yunho bucked his hips foward gaining a low moan from Changmin.

"Wow you really have no shame Yunho," Yunho's head snapped up so fast he felt like he had whiplash. Changmin turned to look in the same direction. There stood Hayoon looking a pissed as ever. Changmin quickly pushed Yunho out from between his legs and stood up fixing his clothing. 

Yunho tried to fix his hair the best he could, "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by and get some things I left here," Hayoon said eyeing the room.

Changmin started to walk towards the door, "I'll leave you two alone." 

Changmin's hand reached the door handle as Hayoon spoke again. "You know, your father called me." Changmin's head snapped back around to look at Yunho who looked just as surprised as Changmin. "He apologized on your behalf. He said some awful things about you and your boy toy. It's such a shame that even your own father can't love you Yunho." Hayoon shook her head in shame.

It took everything in Changmin to not grab the woman by her hair and pull her out of the room. "Can you just shut the fuck up?" Yunho and Hayoon give Changmin shocked looks.

"Excuse me?! Who the hell do you think you are?" Hayoon yelled crossing her arms. "It's your fault all of this is happening. If you could've just kept your hands to yourself and your legs closed our lives would be fine." Changmin couldn't even feel angry at her comment because he felt that way too.

"Oh god, Hayoon just shut up! You don't know anything. If you would've just been a decent person maybe I would feel a little guilty about what I did, but I don't. I know my dad doesn't love me. I've known that for years, but none of that is Changmin's fault," Yunho let out a breath. Changmin felt so much pain watching Yunho talk about his father not loving him. How could he not? Yunho is so perfect.

Changmin sighed, "I'm sorry hyung, but she's right. If I hadn't come into your life none of this would've happened. You two would still be together, and your dad would at least be acting decent."

Hayoon nodded, "See Yunho? Even this air-head model gets it."

"Why the hell are you even here?" Yunho yelled at Hayoon. "Changmin has made me happier in a few days than you did in years. Now get whatever the hell you wanted and get out or I'll have you escorted out."

Hayoon walks over to Yunho's desk and pulls a locket out of a drawer. She takes out a small picture of Yunho, dropping it on the floor and stepping on it before walking out of the office. "Wow what a drama queen," Changmin sighs watching her leave.

"Changdol-ah, you don't actually believe that you've made my life worse do you?" Yunho asks tilting his head to the side. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said you made me happier than she ever did."

"I just feel like I've cause you and your family a whole lot of trouble. You keep having to defend me, even when what people say is true. I just don't want you to have to go through any trouble for me." Changmin says looking at his feet.

Yunho steps closer to Changmin causing him to look up, making eye contact. "You're worth all of it." Yunho says before leaning in to kiss Changmin sweetly. Yunho pulls away sliding a hand down to hold Changmin's. "Come on, let's go eat. Maybe it's time to have a proper date." Changmin giggles and nods letting Yunho pull him along.

~

The men walk into a regular K-BBQ place instead of one of Yunho's restaurants. Of course as soon as they walk in people are staring and whispering. Once they sit down Changmin is preparing everything, not allowing the clumsy CEO to touch anything. "So, hyung, I've been thinking about it recently. We don't know a lot about each other." Changmin says placing meat onto the grill.

"Oh, I guess you're right. I feel like you know way more about me than I know about you. You've met my family. I don't remember if I told you that I grew up in Gwangju." Yunho says watching Changmin.

"Well, I was born and raised here in Seoul. You know I have two younger sisters. My parents are both teachers and I was scouted to be a model as a teenager," Changmin wraps a piece of meat in lettuce, feeding it to Yunho. The small action gains squeals from girls around them. The men laugh at the overreaction.

Yunho nods, "Do you like cats or dogs better?"

"Dogs. You?" Changmin asks.

"I love dogs. I also love deer, they're really cute," Yunho smiles.

Changmin looks at the older man in confusion, "Deer? Why?"

Yunho hums, "Hmm I don't know. Your eyes remind me of a deer. You sometimes look like Bambi."

"Bambi? Please tell me that's not gonna be another nickname for me." Changmin laughs.

Yunho chuckles, "Too late, it's already your name in my phone." Yunho holds up Changmin's contact to show him.

Changmin looks to find Bambi written next to a heart and deer emoji. "I think you're the one that's cute, hyung," Changmin feels like he looks like an idiot smiling at Yunho the way that he is, but he can't help it. Changmin will never understand how Yunho can be so adorable.

A/N: I'm sorry that it's been a while. I just got back a week ago from a trip. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's kinda short and all over the place. Thank you for reading! :) (I'll include top Changmin in the next smut scene btw)


	11. You're In Love, Idiot

After a mostly calm meal, besides Yunho catching a napkin on fire, Changmin walks back to Yunho's office with him. "So what do you have to do today?" Yunho asks sitting in his office chair.

"Nothing until later. Baekhyun and Kyuhyun asked me to go eat with them," Changmin says taking a seat on Yunho's lap. Changmin moves to straddle Yunho. "Which means, there's definitely time for you to keep your promise, boss."

Boss? No offense to Eunhi, but Yunho would kill to have Changmin as his assistant. Any excuse to be called boss, or even sir by the younger man would be great to Yunho. "You keep calling me names like that and you can have whatever you want," Yunho pulls Changmin down into a kiss, slipping his tongue into the model's mouth. Changmin grinds down on Yunho before the older man stands, lifting Changmin by his thighs and setting him on the desk. Yunho pulls away from the kiss to growl in Changmin's ear. "You're so fucking hot, baby."

Changmin feels a shudder down his spine as Yunho speaks. The model grips Yunho's shirt pulling him in closer. The older man's hands slide under Changmin's shirt feeling his strong abdomen before pulling it off. Changmin pulls Yunho by his tie to reconnect their lips. Changmin bites Yunho's lower lip gaining a low moan from the man. The CEO grinds against the younger man giving them both the needed friction. "God, daddy, fuck me." Changmin moans pulling at the waist of Yunho's pants.

Yunho bites his lip and smiles as he moves his hands to unbutton Changmin's jeans. Yunho pulls Changmins jeans off to reveal his half-hard member trapped in his underwear. Yunho drops to his knees before pulling Changmin's underwear down. Changmin sucks in a breath as Yunho leans forward to lick the tip of the model's cock. Yunho licks up the side before taking the entire length into his mouth. Changmin lets his head fall back as Yunho starts to lightly suck, bobbing his head. Yunho hollows his cheeks as he pulls back leaving on the tip of Changmin's dick in his mouth and digs his tongue into the slit.

Changmin's grip on Yunho's hair loosens as he stands up. Yunho reconnects their lips, Changmin tasting himself on the older man. Yunho's hand slides down to wrap around Changmin's wet cock, starting to pump it. The model moans into their heated kiss and moves his hands to undo Yunho's belt. Changmin wastes no time pushing Yunho's pants down, he reaches for the waistband of Yunho's underwear when the older man stops him. Yunho's grip tightens on Changmin's wrists, "Did I give you permission to do that?"

The dark stare Yunho was giving Changmin sent a chill down his spine, "N-no, I'm sorry daddy." Yunho smirked at Changmin's nervousness and spun him around without speaking, bending him over the desk. The CEO rubbed his clothed cock against Changmin's fluttering hole. Changmin bit back a moan, scratching at the desk trying to find something to hold on to.

Yunho leaned over Changmin grabbing a handful of hair and yanking Changmin's head up to reach his ear. "You just couldn't wait any longer, huh? You're such a slut for me, aren't you?" Yunho smirked watching the younger man bite his lip as Yunho spoke.

"Y-yes, god yes. I'm such a slut for you daddy. I love your cock so much, I can't get enough," Changmin half-moaned, his hair still being pulled by Yunho.

Yunho reaches into a draw to pull out lube, coating three fingers. He pushed two in causing Changmin to let a loud moan fall from his lips. Yunho started to thrust his fingers in and out of the man below him. "You know baby, you looked really good today. Everyone couldn't help but look at you. I bet all of those men would kill to fuck you, but you're mine. Right, baby boy?" Yunho thrusted particularly hard on the last part.

Changmin panted trying to put together a coherent sentence while Yunho slammed his fingers into the model, "R-right I-I'm yours d-daddy. I only w-want you to f-fuck me."

"Hmm, really? How bad do you want me to fuck you?" Yunho asks before shoving a third finger in.

Changmin let's out an uncontrollable scream as three fingers start to pound into his prostate, "OH FUCK! So bad- ugh so FuCKinG BAD! Please daddy. I need your huge cock in me now. Shit, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk!" Changmin hopes the walls are thick enough that not every single person in the building can hear him, but he's not so sure of it. Changmin sighs when he feels Yunho remove his fingers, but that breath is sucked right back in as he feels Yunho's giant dick pressing against his entrance.

Changmin grips the side of the desk as Yunho pushes into him. Once in all the way the older man waits for barely a second before starting to roughly snap his hips. Changmin swears he feels himself bruising at the hips where Yunho has a death grip on him. Millions of moans, whines, and whimpers spill from the younger man as Yunho slams into him. Changmin's face is pressed flat against the desk before he feels a hand wrap around his throat pulling him up slightly. The slight change in angle caused Yunho to hit Changmin's prostate perfectly. "God, you're such a little cockslut for me. You love getting pounded and choked by me, huh?"

Changmin can't even try to speak, just nodding in response. Yunho quickens the pace and force slamming Changmin into the desk. The younger man's knuckles turn white from his grip on the desk. Changmin's moans get louder and louder as Yunho fucks him harder. Low moans spill from Yunho as he slams against Changmin, the room filled with the sound of skin slapping. Yunho reaches around to pump Changmin's dick. Changmin's nails scratch along the desk, unknowingly to him leaving marks on the expensive wood. Yunho really regrets having a soundproof office, he wants everyone to hear Changmin screaming because of him. Especially those businessmen that all wished they could be in his position. 

Yunho couldn't even been angry at them for looking. Changmin is beautiful. Yunho has found himself lost in those round, bambi eyes a million times. As much as Yunho loves Changmin's soft features he couldn't bring his eyes away when the model was shirtless. Changmin has a perfect body. Perfect abs, perfect legs, perfect everything. Yunho starts to feel heat bubbling in his stomach as he continues to pound into Changmin. He speeds up his hand that's wrapped around the younger man's cock. Changmin shoots into Yunho's hand, Yunho filling him to the brim simultaneously. They ride out their orgasms before Yunho slowly pulls out, pulling up his pants before searching for all of Changmin's clothing.

Yunho helps a thoroughly fucked Changmin into his pants. Changmin leans in for a sweet kiss before picking up his shirt. The door opens before Changmin can get fully dressed. "Oh! I'm so sorry, sir!" Eunhi squeaks as she sees a shirtless Changmin. The small girl starts to leave when Changmin stops her.

"No, it's okay. I was about to leave," Changmin says pulling on his shirt and walking towards the door. 

Yunho watches Changmin as always, "Are you already going home?"

Changmin stops and turns back to look at Yunho, "Yeah I kinda like to shower after getting fucked. I don't wanna meet up with Kyuhyun and Baekhyun smelling like sex." Changmin laughs.

"Um, si-Changmin I'm still here," Eunhi almost whispers.

"I know. I mean, it's obvious what we were doing. I'm sure you heard some of it," Changmin laughs.

Eunhi shakes her head, "Not really, this room is soundproof."

Changmin nods, "Oh, good for you guys then. Anyways, I gotta go. I'll see you later." Changmin mouths 'daddy' at the end behind the small assistant before walking out. Yunho smirks at the nickname, he could get used to this. All eyes are on the model as he walks to the elevator. They all know what just happened in their boss's office. Changmin swears he can feel jealousy from so many girls staring daggers into him. Whatever, he gets Yunho's dick and they don't.

~

Changmin is greeted by big Baekhyun hugs as soon as he walks into the restaurant. "You saw me earlier, Baek."

"So? Is hugging illegal?" Baekhyun jokes sitting back down.

"Did you guys realize you picked one of Yunho's restaurants?" Changmin asks sitting at the round table.

Kyuhyun looks up from his menu, "What? Yunho owns this place? Damn, Min you better marry him before I do. You'd be swimming in money."

Changmin fake laughs, "If only marriage was legal here."

"Hyung, what happened to your neck? There's a red mark," Baekhyun says looking concerned.

Changmin's hand automatically goes to touch his throat, "Oh, um... Well, Yunho and I kinda fucked in his office."

"Woah, I didn't know you were into choking" Kyuhyun laughs.

"Yeah, say that shit louder I don't think the people in the back heard you," Changmin hushed Kyuhyun. 

A young waiter dressed in all black rushes to their table, "I'm so sorry for your wait. What can I-OH! Mr. Shim! My apologies for your wait, sir! I wasn't informed you were dining with us tonight." The man bows a million times.

Kyuhyun and Baekhyun watch in disbelief and confusion. Changmin does the same before speaking, "No no no, you don't need to apologize. May I ask why it matters if I'm dining here?"

The young waiter blinks at the older man, "Well, you are very important to Mr. Jung. You and your guests eat for free at all of his restaurants at any time. Mr. Jung informed all his restaurant employees of this."

"Oh, well no matter what Mr. Jung said, you don't need to fuss over us. Just treat us like everyone else here, you really don't need to rush around for us," Changmin laughs.

The waiter laughs lightly, "I think if Mr. Jung found out about us doing so we'd be fired, sir." The waiter takes their orders and walks back to the kitchen.

"I'm so jealous. Yunho really treats you like royalty," Baekhyun says in amazement.

Kyuhyun stares at Baekhyun, "Didn't Chanyeol buy an ice cream shop just because it's your favorite?"

"Oh yeah!" Baekhyun laughs. "I love my Yoda."

Changmin smiles at Baekhyun dreaming of his Yoda, "You're so cute when you're in love, Baek."

"Hey, you too sweetheart. I'm surprised your cheeks haven't fallen off from the amount of smiling you've been doing. I also will never get over the way you look at Yunho," Kyuhyun coos at a confused Changmin.

Changmin shakes his head, "What are you talking about? I'm not in love with him. I look at him the same as everyone else."

Baekhyun scoffs, "Yeah right, hyung. You look at him like he put the stars in the sky. You also haven't gotten tired of him and you've spent time with him nonstop. You've let this dude stay with you, and you never let people sleep over even for one night."

"His apartment was trashed because of me, so of course I'd let him stay. Am I supposed to get tired of him?" Changmin looks at Kyuhyun and Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun sighs, "Well considering the fact that you've gotten tired of every single person before him, I'd say maybe. You talk to dudes for a day or two and then you move on. You can't say you don't enjoy Yunho staying with you, though. You cook for him, watch movies with him and fuck nonstop."

Before Changmin could speak the waiter is back with another man. "Mr. Shim! I'm so pleased to meet you. I'm the manager of this restaurant, so please let me know if you need anything. We brought complimentary wine for you and your friends. I hope you enjoy your meals, sirs." The older man bows to the table.

"Thank you so much." Changmin bows back to the man before he and the waiter are gone. Changmin can't help but smile when he sees the wine they brought to the table.

"What?" Kyuhyun asks looking at the bottle.

"That's the wine Yunho had me try that night we went to his Italian restaurant," Changmin takes out his phone to send a picture to Yunho.

Kyuhyun and Baekhyun roll their eyes, "And let met guess. He kept it once you said you liked it right?" Kyuhyun laughs.

Changmin smiles shyly, "Maybe." Changmin phone rings after he sends the picture to Yunho.

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to my restaurant."

"I didn't know either. Kyuhyun and Baekhyun picked it." Changmin glared at his friends making kissy noises like they're in middle school. "Oh, what's up with all the special treatment?"

"What do you mean? Do you not want all of that?"

"No no, I'm not saying that. I just don't see why I'm recieving it."

"Well, you're special Changdol-ah. You deserve the best treatment in the world, baby. Oh, I gotta run to a meeting. Let me know if anything goes wrong, okay? Have fun with your friends, bye." Changmin could feel his ears heating up. He knew he was smiling like an idiot.

"Thank you, hyung. I will, bye."

Changmin rolls his eyes at his smiling friends. "What now?"

Kyuhyun looks at Baekhyun then Changmin, "You're in love, idiot."

~

Yunho slumps in his chair after a second meeting. Business can be draining. Everything has to be so proper and formal. Yunho was glad he had told his restaurants to treat Changmin like royalty. He could practically hear him smiling through the phone. Changmin deserved the whole world according to Yunho. Yunho scrolled through his phone, not wanting to work. He landed on a picture he took of Changmin making breakfast. His bright smile with mismatched eyes were perfectly visible.

If Yunho was in public he would look insane the way he's smiling at his phone. The man was brought back to reality when there was a knock at his office door. "Come in." All three of Yunho's friends filed into his office.

"Hey there stranger. It feels like we haven't seen you in years." Heechul said sitting in a chair. 

Yunho laughs, "What are you guys doing here?"

Chanyeol sits next to Heechul, "We were wondering if you wanted to go bowling with us."

"The rule is you two can't get all competitive like last time," Donghae warns.

"Maybe we should invite Changmin, Baekhyun, and Kyuhyun. Baekhyun will keep Yoda calm and I get to look at Changmin so it's a win-win," Yunho jokes.

Heechul shakes his head, "Or the two of you will try to impress your little boyfriends and end up fighting like last time."

Donghae nods, "By the way, how's it going with Changmin? You seem to really like him."

Yunho tries to hide his excitement to talk about Changmin so they don't tease him, "It's going well. He's great."

"Oh my god! You're in love!" Heechul yells standing up.

Yunho has never been more confused in his life, "Huh? I barely said anything."

"Exactly! That's so unlike you, which means you're trying to hide it," Heechul is practically jumping. "Can I please be your best man and not Donghae?"

"Wait, what? Changmin and I aren't even dating. Why are you talking about a wedding?" Yunho feels even more confused.

Heechul sighs, "Because you're in love, idiot."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it's short, but I don't have a lot of time these days. I appreciate all of your comments. :)


	12. Let Me Love You

Yunho got a message that his apartment was ready for him and he made his way to check it out. He was still processing the conversation he had with his friends on his drive. How could he be in love with Changmin? Why is he in love with Changmin? Of all people, why did it have to be someone who didn't believe in relationships? Speak of the devil, Yunho's phone vibrated with a text from Changmin.

Changmin: Hey, can we talk in person?

Yunho to Changmin: Yeah sure. I just got to my apartment building. Do you wanna come over?

Changmin: Yeah, I'll be there soon.

This was strange. Changmin never asked to talk in person. Yunho walked up to his apartment and unlocked the door to a pristine home. Everything broken was replaced, some things were upgraded, and everything was clean. He walked to his room to change for bowling later. The businessman walks into the kitchen to grab a water when the he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to open the door for Changmin, who smiled sheepishly before walking in.

"Wow, it looks great. It's almost as if Hayoon never existed," Changmin gasped as looked at the perfect room.

Yunho laughed walking behind the younger man, "Yeah, if only she didn't. So, what did you wanna talk about?"

Changmin turned to face Yunho, "Well I- oh my god! Your kitchen is beautiful! I'm so jealous, look at all of this counter space!" Changmin ran into the kitchen in surprise.

"It's a shame I don't cook, but you can feel free to use it any time," Yunho laughed.

Changmin nodded, biting his lip. He was so nervous to talk to Yunho after everything his friends had said. He wasn't opposed to trying out a relationship with Yunho, but he didn't want to cause the man any more problems. Changmin felt as though he wasn't good enough for Yunho. What if Yunho just wanted a fling with Changmin? "Um, Kyuhyun and Baekhyun brought up some interesting things to me today..."

Yunho tilted his head in question, "Oh what was it?"

Changmin giggled to calm his nerves and make what he was about to say seem less serious. "Well, they think I'm in love with you... Kyuhyun even called me an idiot for not realizing," Changmin laughed nervously watching Yunho's expression.

Yunho laughed with Changmin, "You know, I had the same conversation with Heechul, Chanyeol, and Donghae... Heechul called me an idiot too."

"Wait... So they think you're in love with me too?" Changmin asked in confusion.

Yunho shrugged walking closer to Changmin, "Are you in love with me?"

Changmin backed away in nervousness. He really hadn't thought about it much, maybe he should have before asking to talk about it. "I-I don't really know. I know I like you a lot more than anyone else that I've been with. Actually, I never liked any of them at all." Changmin looked up from the floor to see Yunho smirking. "Hey! What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing Changdol-ah... I like you a lot too," Yunho walked closer to Changmin leaning in to kiss him. He pulled away to think for a moment. "I have an idea. How about we just try actually dating first? We don't have to be in love yet or anything. Basically, it'll just be like what we've been doing, just more gifts from me and actual dates."

Changmin laughs, "Okay, sure. I definitely won't refuse gifts and free food from you. So what? Am I like your boyfriend or something now?" Believe it or not, Changmin loved romance. He loved romantic movies, and romantic gifts. The man wasn't great with words, so he liked showing how he feels in gestures. Romance never scared him, it was commitment that freaked him out. What if you spend years together and that person leaves? You just wasted part of your life on someone. What if they cheat? He was scared of getting hurt. Yunho made him forget about all of those fears, even though the man had cheated to be with him.

Yunho wrapped his arms around Changmin's waist, "Actually I was going to ask in a more romantic setting. You deserve better than just my beautiful kitchen." Changmin laughs. "Oh I'm going bowling with the guys in a while, do you and your friends wanna go? I'm sure Chanyeol already invited Baekhyun, but Kyuhyun would get along great with Heechul and Donghae."

"Sure. I'll text Kyuhyun," Changmin pulls out his phone as Yunho lets go of his waist. Yunho walks over to the couch with Changmin following. "Hyung, can I ask you something?"

Yunho turns toward Changmin on the couch, "Sure, what's up?"

Changmin looks at his feet then back at Yunho, "Why do you like me? I mean, I've been a lot of trouble for you and you don't really know me."

Yunho sighs, "You haven't been any trouble. There's so much about you that's likeable, and I know a lot more about you than you think."

"What do you mean? I've barely told you anything," Changmin blinks in confusion.

Yunho leans back on the couch, "Well... I know that you love wine, food, and reading. I know that you sleep like a koala, wrapping your body around me. You're an amazing cook. You also have an amazing singing voice that I hear only from the shower and when you're cleaning. You're a very sweet and considerate person that is very misunderstood." Yunho sits up to kiss an astonished Changmin on the forehead.

Changmin pulls Yunho into a kiss once he starts to sit back. Changmin's hand grips the back of Yunho's neck, pulling him closer. They break the kiss, resting their foreheads against each other. "Thank you. I really haven't been this happy in a long time." Changmin holds back tears, it feels as though things are finally turning around for him. Maybe he can finally let his guard down.

~

The group of men had been bowling for a while before Changmin sat next to Kyuhyun with a beer. "Isn't this a family place?" Kyuhyun asks looking at the model's drink.

Changmin shrugs, "Yeah that's what I thought when I saw it on the menu, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna get it."

"Well shit I'm gonna get me one," Kyuhyun stands up and walks over to the food area.

Baekhyun skips over to Changmin with Chanyeol in his hand trying to keep up. "Changmin hyung, what are you and Yunho gonna do after this?" Baekhyun asks sitting on Chanyeol's lap across from him.

Changmin hums to himself, "I wasn't really planning on doing anything with him. I assumed since his apartment is done he'd stay at his place tonight. I'm sure he wants his alone time." Changmin's eyes fall on the 5 year old businessman jumping around about a strike with Donghae. He can't help but laugh at the man.

Chanyeol's voice gets his attention, "Yeah right. Yunho hyung would kill to have you waiting for him at home every day."

"You really don't think he wants to be alone after all this time together?" Changmin questions.

Chanyeol scoffs, but before he can speak Yunho is walking over to them. "Hey Changdol-ah, it's your turn." 

Baekhyun sqeals, "CHANGDOL oh my god! That's so cute!" Changmin ears turn red as he get's up to bowl. Yunho sits in his place watching him only to jump up and hug him when he bowls a strike. "I'm not even close to winning," Baekhyun pouts.

Chanyeol rubs his back, "I'm sorry baby. I can get you ice cream from the food court."

Baekhyun's eyes light up, "Oh get cake if they have it!" Baekhyun flashes his bright smile at Chanyeol causing the man to basically run to fulfill his request.

Yunho sits across from Baekhyun, "Man, you've really got him whipped." Yunho laughs at the giant running around ordering sweets.

Changmin walks over to Yunho and Baekhyun, "Hyung you're in my seat, scoot over."

Yunho smiles patting his thighs, "There's a seat for you right here." The business man winks up at the younger man. Changmin's ears are burning again. What's up with Yunho tonight? Changmin scoffs and goes to sit next to Yunho when the man pulls the model onto his lap.

"CUTE! Aw hyung why are you so embarrassed? It's sweet!" Baekhyun squeals. Kyuhyun and Heechul walk over to sit down.

Heechul rolls his eyes, "Wow, you can't keep your hands off each other at all can you?"

Changmin tries to get up and be free from embarrassment and bullying from their friends. "It's all Yunho! I was just trying to sit next to him." Yunho has a death grip around the younger man's waist causing him to give up on breaking free. The men laugh and begin to talk amongst themselves, ignoring the two lovebirds. 

"So, do you wanna watch a movie later?" Yunho asks still holding onto Changmin.

The model sits up and turns around to face Yunho, "You wanna spend another night together? Don't you want your space?"

Yunho shakes his head, "No, but if you do then we don't have to spend tonight together. I was thinking you could stay at my apartment for the first time." Yunho understands if Changmin wants some time apart after being together nonstop for days, but he hopes he wants to stay with him tonight.

Changmin thinks for a moment, "No I was just thinking you might want to be in your nice apartment alone after being with me for so long. I don't mind staying over, I just need to go home and grab some clothes for tomorrow." Changmin's stomach flips at the happy smile spread across Yunho's face. He hopes it never goes away.

"Ah, to be young and in love," Kyuhyun and Heechul ruin the touching moment with kissy noises. Changmin's face turns red and finally successfully gets off Yunho's lap. "Aw, Min don't be like that I wasn't trying to embarrass you," Kyuhyun whines.

Yunho sighs, "Hyung, don't ruin Changmin's friends."

Heechul puts his hands up in defense, "Woah woah woah, I didn't do anything. We just happen to have similar senses of humor."

Changmin looks around and notices something strange. "Wait a minute. Where's Baekhyun and Chanyeol?"

All the men looked around in confusion. "I thought they got up to take their turns," Donghae says.

The men change back into their regular shoes and walk out to see Chanyeol's G-Wagon still in the parking lot. "Weird. Do you think they're in there?" Heechul says sneaking up to the door under the foggy windows to listen. "Oh my god! Changmin, Kyuhyun, you guys wanna hear what Baekhyun's moans sound like?" Heechul whisper-shouts and laughs at his own weird joke.

Changmin and Kyuhyun speak almost in unision. "No-" The men are cut off by a particularly loud scream from the car.

"OH FUCK CHANYEOL!"

Heechul, Yunho, and Kyuhyun break out in laughter as Changmin and Donghae cringe. "I guess we didn't really have a choice..." Changmin says shaking his head.

~

Yunho drives Changmin to his apartment to get clothes. The men walk into Changmin's living room to a surprise. "Hi there Changminnie," Changmin's mother says sitting next to his father on the couch. They stand to hug their son, waiting for an introduction to the man next to him. 

"H-hey mom and dad... Oh, this is Jung Yunho, my... friend," Changmin tries his best to not seem awkward and is failing. He's not sure how Yunho wants to be introduced since they aren't official.

Changmin's father reaches out to shake Yunho's hand. "So this is the Jung Yunho in all the articles I see?"

"That would be me, sir." Yunho chuckles.

Changmin's mother opts for a hug instead of a boring handshake, stopping to look him over as they part. "My my, he's even more handsome in person. Good job Changminnie." The small woman laughs, Yunho and Changmin's father joining. 

Yunho is so confused as to why he hasn't met these nice people yet. They seem to really love Changmin, hell they're way more accepting than Yunho's parents. "What are you guys doing here?" Changmin asks finally. 

Changmin's mother looks up at her tall son, "We were just in the neighborhood and thought we would come see you. We actually went to a restaurant close by, and it was amazing. You'd love it."

Changmin walks into the kitchen to make tea, "Well what's the name?"

Changmin's mother thinks for a moment before looking to her husband, "Oh I don't remember. Do you, dear?" The man shakes his head before going back to talking to Yunho. "Oh well it was a nice place with great wine. That's what made me think of you."

Changmin's head shoots up and he looks at Yunho. "A great place with good wine... Hm that sounds familiar doesn't it hyung?" Yunho smiles at Changmin's hint.

"Yeah, that so happens to be my restaurant. Changmin chose the wine for my restaurants in Seoul." Yunho feels proud that people like Changmin's choice and those who know him think of him. 

~

After the four drink their tea and Changmin's parents are done swooning over the charasmatic businessman they are saying their goodbyes at the door. "Oh, I almost forgot! Your sister has been asking about you recently. You should call her soon." Changmin's mother says after she hugs him.

Yunho notices Changmin tense up at the mention of his sibling. "Yeah, I will," Changmin says nodding. Changmin's mother moves to hug Yunho, and to his surprise Changmin's father does the same. 

Once the door closes behind the couple Yunho turns to Changmin. "So what's up with your sister?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Changmin asks walking to his room.

Yunho quickly follows behind, completely curious. "You tensed up when your mom mentioned her. Do you not get along or something?"

Changmin starts looking through his closet for clothes to pack. He pauses and sighs before speaking, "No we don't get along anymore. I don't particularly like the man she's dating."

Yunho sits on Changmin's bed watching him. "You don't have to tell me, but why? Does he mistreat her or something?" Yunho feels like he's prying, but curiousity has always been an issue for him.

"Well... I guess I can tell you. He isn't mean to her or anything, he's just an asshole. She ignores everything horrible he does. The main reason I don't like him is..." Changmin looks down at his feet before turning to look at Yunho and sighs again, "One time at a family party my sister brought him to, he kept making weird comments about me. A lot of them were slightly homophobic, but most were really sexual. The whole thing was uncomfortable for me, yet she ignored it. I went to the bathroom at one point and he somehow got in before I shut the door. He locked us in and he tried to make a move on me, but thankfully my cousin saw. He came and banged on the door so her boyfriend would stop. My sister defended him and believed him when he said it was me trying to sleep with him." Changmin lets out a breath after feeling like he talked forever.

Yunho breathed out a "Wow..." continued by a, "What a bitch." Changmin broke out into laughter. Yunho laughed along, "Sorry, I know she's your sister, but damn that's a bitchy move. I'm sorry that happened Changdol-ah." Yunho stands to pull Changmin into a hug.

"It's alright, hyung. It was a year ago, I'm over it. I just can't forgive her," Changmin goes back to his closet.

Yunho watches Changmin again, "Changdol-ah, I want to make sure no one ever hurts you like that again. If you let me, I'll always be here to protect you."

Changmin turns towards Yunho again, "Thanks, hyung. Actually, we're having a family gathering soon. I originally said I wouldn't go because of that incident, but now that I have you I think I could do it. Of course, that's if you want to go with me."

"Of course I'll go. You came to my family thing, which was a disaster, but I want to come with you," Yunho smiles walking to Changmin, kissing him sweetly. 

Changmin pulls away first, "Alright. I need to get some clothes because it's getting late and I am ready for bed. So no more distractions." Yunho laughs at the sleepy model.

The businessman puts his hands up in defense, "Ok, ok, sorry. No more distractions."

Changmin finally puts together an outfit he approves of for work tomorrow and throws it in a bag. The men make their way to the elevator when Changmin remembers. "Oh shit! I forgot to tell you! That beer brand contacted my manager and he gave them our offer. He called me this evening to tell me they want you in the commercial."

Yunho nods, "Alright. When?"

Changmin looks down at his phone, "In a couple days if you're free."

"So... I just have to sit there while you look all hot and hand me a beer?" Yunho questions.

Changmin nods looking at the older man, "Yep. It's pretty easy, huh?"

Yunho sighs, "It sounds like heaven to me." The businessman smiles while daydreaming about his soon-to-be boyfriend.

"You know I can do that any time right? It's just handing you a beer..." Changmin laughs.

Yunho nods, "Yeah, but you're gonna look all hot for the camera. Actually I don't know if I should do it. I might have a hard time keeping my hands off of you."

Changmin hums, "If they aren't your hands then they'll be someone elses and I don't think you want that." Changmin smiles when Yunho's smile drops. The men walk out of the elevator to the expensive blue car. 

~

Once they arrive at Yunho's apartment the men go straight to the bedroom. Changmin is quick to change out of his uncomfortable day clothes so he can relax is the businessman's enormous bed. "God, hyung. How much room do you need?" Changmin teases as he climbs onto the big mattress.

"Well I roll around a lot and I also needed my space from Hayoon. I usually can't sleep pressed up against someone, but with you it doesn't bother me," Yunho laughs. "I'm sure even in my huge bed you'll koala hug me all night."

Changmin throws a pillow at the older man playfully, "Hey! I haven't heard you complaining about it."

Yunho catches the pillow and throws it back, "Well why would I? It's cute."

The pillow hits the model directly in the face, "Hey! Watch it! That's my money maker." The younger man grabs the pillow and stands to attack the businessman.

"Woah! No fair! I don't have a pillow to fight back with," The older man quickly grabs a pillow off the bed and defends himself from the younger man's blows. The room is filled with squeals and laughter until the men tire out once again. Yunho lays down with Changmin following, koala hugging him immediately. Yunho places a soft kiss on the models forehead, "Goodnight Changdol-ah."

Changmin smiles and hums, "Goodnight, hyung."

A/N: Sorry for the big gap in updates. School sucks :/. Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really appreciate all the comments. They keep me motivated to write this fic. :)


	13. Seriously?!

Changmin woke up to a strangely cold gigantic bed. The man opens his eyes to Yunho's empty side, sighing. The model groans as he stands up to walk to the kitchen. Once Changmin walks into the living room he's hit with the scent of something burning. The young model walks into the scene of the older businessman fanning smoke and dumping charred meat into the trash can. "Having trouble?" Changmin giggles.

"You could say that. I wanted to cook for you since you've been cooking for me every morning, but it's not working out like I planned," Yunho pouts.

Changmin walks behind Yunho, wrapping his arms around the older man's torso, "Oh poor baby. You don't need to cook for me, you can just sit around being cute." The model coos.

The businessman chuckles, "You're still the only person that thinks I am." Changmin rolls his eyes and moves to grab some cereal. "I gotta get ready for work." Yunho walks to his room to change. Changmin sits down with his cereal, scrolling through his phone. "Chandol-ah... I was thinking we could go out tonight," Yunho says walking down the hall to the living room.

"Okay, where?" Changmin asks looking up. The model drops his spoon and jaw once the older man walks into his vision. It takes so little for the businessman to look sexy. Yunho is dressed in a simple black dress shirt under a blue suit, a smiple look but Changmin is still astonished. 

Yunho runs a hand through his hair to push it back, "Well I was thinking we could go to dinner. I'll keep the restaurant a surprise." The businessman smiles as he walks toward the younger man sitting at the counter. Changmin grabs the older man by the collar, bringing him down to kiss him.

The model pulls away with a hand still on Yunho's collar, "Do you think you have time for a quickie?" The younger man bites his lip then is pulled up and over to the bedroom. "I'll take that as a yes," Changmin laughs as he's tossed onto the bed. Yunho wastes no time climbing onto the younger man, kissing up his neck then nibbling on his ear. Changmin grips onto the dress shirt, pulling the businessman closer. 

Yunho moves to press their lips together in a sloppy, but hot kiss. Changmin takes the initiative in slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth. Yunho begins to grind his hips down causing the younger man to gasp against his mouth. The older man kisses down the model's jaw and neck, sucking in the sensitive areas. "Daddy, why do you always have to look so damn hot for work?" The model groans. 

The businessman smirks as he moves his mouth down to one of Changmin's nipples and sucks. Changmin's hand grips the older man's hair as his back arches, pushing Yunho's face closer. The older man bites down lightly before dragging his tongue down the model's abs. Yunho nips at the waistband of Changmin's sweatpants before pulling them down. Yunho grabs Changmin's half-hard dick and starts stroking. "It really doesn't take a lot to get you hard, huh?" The older man smirks. 

Changmin bites his lip, "Well, not when you look like that... Or when you're doing that." Yunho chuckles then pulls away to grab the lube on the bedside table. The older man quickly coats his fingers and presses them against the model's entrances. Changmin lets out a moan as the fingers are pushed into him. The older man begins to thrust his fingers into the man below him. He begins spreading the fingers then quickly adds another. 

"God, Yunho just fuck me!" Changmin moans below the businessman. Yunho fastly complies with the younger man's wishes. The expensive suit pants are off way quicker than they were put on. The older man quickly lubes up his dick, lining it up with the enterance of the man below him. He wastes no time slamming into the model. Yunho guesses it's his turn to be hated by his neighbors for all the noise. 

The older man lifts Changmin's leg up onto his shoulder to gain a deeper reach. Yunho relentlessly pounds into Changmin's prostate causing the younger man to dig his nails into Yunho's back. "Harder! God, daddy you're so good!" The model is a screaming mess underneath Yunho. The businessman thrusts harder into the man below him, causing the headboard of the bed to slam against the wall even harder. Yunho wraps his hand around Changmin's cock and strokes it. The younger man's nail dig harder into the older man's back. "Shit, daddy I'm already gonna-" Before Changmin can finish his sentence he cums all over his own stomach.

Yunho groans at the tightness, but keeps his pace. The older man cums only a couple thrusts later. Changmin pulls the man above him into a heated kiss before letting him get dressed again. "Ugh, I wish I didn't have to go. I would much rather stay home with you all day," Yunho groans as he buttons his pants. 

Changmin sits up, watching the other man get re-dressed, "Then just stay with me. You're the boss, who says you can't just stay home for one day?"

The businessman freezes, "You know what Changdol-ah... You're right..." Yunho pulls out his phone, but puts it right back in his pocket, "Actually no I can't stay home, it'll bother me all day that I'm wasting time I could be working. Why can't I be normal?"

"You are normal. You're just a workaholic, which is okay. I admire how hard you work, I was just throwing it out there," Changmin smiles at the man standing in front of him.

Yunho checks his watch and groans, "I'm sorry baby, but I gotta go. Meet me here later for our date."

"Okay, see you later," Changmin smiles. The businessman kisses the model before rushing out of the apartment.

He's quickly stopped by an elderly neighbor. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but I was wondering if you and your girlfriend could keep down the noise." Yunho turns to see a small older woman.

The tall man bows and apologizes, but can't help but correct the lady. "I'm so sorry ma'am. HE and I will surely keep it down." Yunho doesn't even wait to see the look on the woman's face before resuming his speed walk.

~

As usual Eunhi is trying her best to keep up with Mr. Jung's long legs. The poor assistant finally catches up with her boss at his desk. "Sir, a few news stations and magazines requested a press conference for today. Do you want me to agree to it?"

"Sure, why not. Are there any other appointments for today?" Yunho asks sitting down.

Eunhi scrolls through her iPad, "You have a meeting in an hour with a small start-up company. I suppose they're going to ask you to invest."

Yunho smiles, "I love those meetings. They're simple, but it's motivating to hear other people's dreams."

"Um sir, before I leave... I think you have... something on your shirt," the small assistant awkwardly tries to point out what Yunho discovers is dried cum on his white shirt.

The businessman sighs, "I guess you'll have to remind me to keep my jacket closed all day. At least it isn't too noticeable." Eunhi smiles and leaves the office, closing the door behind her. Yunho takes out his phone.

To Changmin: Thanks for the cum all over my shirt. I didn't notice until Eunhi pointed it out.

Changmin: Oh no. I'm sorry daddy, I'll bring you a clean shirt on my way to work.

Changmin calling Yunho daddy made his stomach flip. Having Changdol-ah come to his office only adds to the feeling. For now the man has to focus, which is going to be hard.

~

"Eunhi, next time please ask the person what their company is about before setting up a meeting with them," Yunho sighs as he walks with his assistant back to his office.

The small girl looks down in shame, "I'm sorry sir, if I knew they were an erotic toy start-up I wouldn't have accepted it."

Yunho laughs, "It's totally okay. I'm not mad, it was just so awkward and hard to tell them no."

"Well it looks like you're having a good day so far," Changmin walks up to the businessman and assistant. 

Yunho turns and immediately smiles, "It just became even better. Did you bring me lunch?" 

Changmin holds up a bag for the two to see, "Yes I did! I made both of you lunch! Eunhi, sweetie, I hope you eat meat. I forgot that some people are vegetarian."

Eunhi's eyes widen, "Yes I eat meat, but sir- I mean Changmin, you didn't need to bring me lunch. That's too kind of you."

"Oh no, of course I brought you lunch. I got bored and I love to cook, so why not feed you both?" Changmin laughs. The three walk to Yunho's office, Eunhi takes her lunch from Changmin to her desk. "Here's your shirt, hyung. I'm sorry I ruined the other one." 

Yunho takes the clean dress shirt from Changmin and sets it on his desk, "Don't worry about it baby. I just have a press conference later, so I can't really have that all over the news."

"What's the conference for? Is it about all the stuff that happened with us?" Changmin asks opening the box of food he brought.

"I'm not really sure. It probably will include questions about that, but Eunhi didn't specify," Yunho states taking the food Changmin hands him. "Thank you for lunch, by the way. You really didn't have to do this."

Changmin sits on the desk in front of Yunho, "No problem. I like taking care of you." The model checks his phone, "Well my manager is getting onto me so I better get going. Enjoy the food and the press conference."

The businessman leans up to kiss the younger man, "Thanks. Have a good day at work." The older man lets out a breath as he watches Changmin leave the room. His mind trails off to thinking about the press conference. He hadn't thought about what they were going to ask him. Should he prepare beforehand? 

~

The tall businessman walks into one of his many conference rooms that's filled with cameras and microphones. The man bows before sitting in front of the many microphones on the table. Yunho barely gets to sit down before the reporters start shouting questions. The man has had many press conferences, but they're usually about his donations to charity or his next investments. This is the first time in a while that he's nervous. 

"Mr. Jung is it true that you cheated on your long-term girlfriend Hayoon?!"

"Jung Sir are you dating model Shim Changmin?!"

"Sir-!"

"Mr. Jung-!"

Of course this is what they all want to know. Changmin was right and Yunho should've seen it coming, but he never would've thought of what he heard next.

"Mr. Jung how do you feel about your ex-girlfriend Hayoon dating your competitor Choi Siwon?!"

"Mr. Jung how are you going to deal with your father suing you?!"

Hold on. What?! Seriously?! The serious businessman raises his hand to stop the commotion. "I'm sorry, excuse me, but what did you just say?"

A young male reporter stands up, "Your ex Hayoon was seen multiple times with Choi Siwon, and they have confirmed their relationship."

"I had no idea they had begun a relationship... The only thing I have to say is I hope it works out for them, but who said my father was suing me?" Yunho wishes he had never agreed to this conference.

An older female reporter stands, "Your father has taken to the press to talk about his plans to sue you, sir."

Fuck. Isn't that just fatherly love at it's finest? "I also had no prior knowledge of his plans to sue me. I haven't been served with the papers either, so I guess until that happens it's all just talk." What the fuck? Why can't his father just leave him alone? The reporters keep shouting questions.

~

Changmin walks into the dressing room at the company building. "CHANGMIN HYUNG!!" The tall model is jumped on by a smaller model. "I've missed you!"

Changmin wheezes from being squeezed, "Baekhyun, we saw each other yesterday. Also, if you're gonna sneak off and fuck your boyfriend in public you should warn us so we don't have to hear you."

Baekhyun lets go and blushes, "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd come look."

"It's alright, I'm only a little scarred," Baekhyun slaps Changmin on the arm as he laughs. "Hey do you wanna go get lunch after this meeting?"

"Sure. So did you know Yunho's ex is dating some guy that's apparently his biggest competitor?" Baekhyun asks as they walk to the conference room.

Changmin immediately thinks of Siwon, "I had no idea... Is it Choi Siwon?"

Baekhyun nods, "Yeah! That's his name. I couldn't remember. I know nothing about all that business stuff. Chanyeol always talks about people, but I can't keep track of who is who."

Changmin sighs, "Baekhyun... Do you remember when I told you some guy was harrassing me and trying to pay for me to sleep with them?"

"Yeah, why? Is it that guy?" Baekhyun stops and his eyes get wide.

Changmin grabs his arm to keep walking, "Yes it's him. It's not a big deal. I mean of course she would go for Yunho's biggest competitor just to mess with him. I just wonder how much she knows, ya know?"

Baekhyun nods looking at the floor, "I understand. She's quite scary. Do you think she's with him to mess with you both or something?"

"Maybe. I mean he's right below Yunho. The man is almost as powerful as Yunho is. He's just a shady guy and I'm worried for Yunho," Changmin and Baekhyun finally reach the conference room for their meeting.

Baekhyun sits next to Changmin, "I wouldn't worry too much. Everyone loves Yunho. If they try to do anything he has basically every other powerful businessman and businesswoman on his side. It'll be okay hyung."

~

Changmin and Baekhyun meet Kyuhyun at a restaurant after their meeting. The men all sit down at a BBQ place and the heavy drinkers immediately order beer for themselves. 

"So let me get this straight. Yunho's evil ex girlfriend is dating the man who harrassed you?" Kyuhyun asks rubbing his temples. "I swear this sounds like some weird revenge movie."

Changmin sighs, "I wish it was just a movie and not my life."

"I think it'll be alright. Hayoon is just a random mean woman. I mean, what could she possibly do?" Baekhyun laughs.

Kyuhyun takes a drink, "Sounds like forshadowing there, Baekhyunnie."

"I'm just worried about Yunho. I've flipped his life upside down and I don't want cause more trouble. What if they ruin his life and he loses his business? It would all be my fault. Even his own father turned agaisnt him because of me. I just love him so much and I want him to be happy. He doesn't de-" Changmin gets cut off by Kyuhyun.

"Wait wait wait! What did you just say?!" Kyuhyun smiles.

Baekhyun claps and laughs, "Oh my god! Changmin hyung! You said you love him!"

Changmin glares at his friends, "No I didn't when did I say that?"

Kyuhyun's smile drops, "Are you serious? You literally just said "I love him so much and want him to be happy". Your memory can't be that bad Min."

Changmin gasps, "Oh god. I did say that didn't I? What the hell?! I haven't even said that to him. We haven't even known each other that long and I already love him?!"

"I love Chanyeol," Baekhyun smiles sweetly. "Sometimes love just comes fast."

~

Yunho is exhausted. He's leaning back in his chair when his phone rings. Why in the hell is his father calling him? The businessman lets the call go to voicemail. He's not in the mood to talk to him at the moment. Yunho looks at the time and decides he can live with going home a little early. On the drive home all Yunho can think about is his own father talking about suing him. What the hell did he do to deserve to be sued? The businessman is so lost in his thoughts that the drive is over before he knows it. The man walks into his apartment and falls onto the couch. 

Yunho regrets making date plans that consist of leaving the house. The businessman takes out his phone to call FaceTime his friends. "Hey guys I need at-home date ideas."

"Fucking," Heechul says with no hesitation.

Yunho laughs, "Yeah sounds great, but I was planning on asking Changmin to be my boyfriend tonight so I need something kinda romantic."

Donghae gasps, "Oh you'll love this idea. Get some chocolate covered strawberries!"

"That's the whole idea, Hae? Well I know you're gonna do that because there's strawberries involved. To add to it you could light some candles and get some takeout. Just put on some movies and have a chill night. Y'all have been to so many lavish restaurants he's probably bored of that by now," Heechul says.

"That's a great idea. I'll work on that, but did you guys know about Hayoon and Choi Siwon?" Yunho asks.

Heechul shakes his head, "Who the fuck is Hayoon?"

Yunho sighs, "Come on, I'm serious about this."

Heechul nods, "Yeah I knew, but I didn't really wanna tell you. I mean both of those people are irrelevant."

Donghae shakes his head, "I didn't know about it."

"Well what do you know Donghae?" Heechul quips.

"I know that you're an asshole," Donghae smirks.

Yunho laughs, "He's got you there. Anyways, that's not all the bad news I've received today. My dad has apparently been talking to the press about suing me."

"What for?" Donghae asks.

"I have no clue. There's nothing to sue me for. His only reason would be because he hates me," Yunho sighs.

Heechul rubs his forehead, "I swear to god I'm gonna start murdering people. Your dad can't sue you unless he has a legitimate reason, which he doesn't."

Yunho nods, "Yeah, it just sucks. I didn't do anything to him and he just hates me so much... Well, what's going on with you guys?"

"Donghae here might have a new boyfriend," Heechul laughs.

Donghae rolls his eyes, "I just went on a date with a guy named Hyukjae that's all and Heechul thinks I'm gonna marry him."

"Maybe it's because you never go on dates. I'm happy for you Donghae. You're too sweet for the world sometimes. And Heechul... You're... Alright," Yunho smiles.

Heechul fake cries and fans his tears, "Oh my god, Yunho that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!"

Yunho laughs, "Alright I gotta go set up this date. Wish me luck!"

Donghae shouts, "Good luck!"

Heechul shouts, "I hope you fuck!" 

Yunho rolls his eyes as he hangs up. The man stands up to go get candles when his doorbell rings. He prays that it's not Changmin since he hasn't even started to prepare the date. The businessman walks over to the door and opens it to see, "Dad?!".

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life gets in the way sometimes. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I plan on having many more up soon! Also, I'm so happy for Changmin! It's been 16 years of him not having an open relationship and I hope he's happy. I understand some people have stoped Homin shipping because of the news, but this was an AU story anyways lol. Oh, congrats to Heechul too! He and Momo are so cute together! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thank you so much for the support and comments! :)


	14. Expensive

TW: Homophobic slurs.

Yunho is fully tempted to slam the door in his father's face, but he decides it'll change nothing. "What the hell are you doing here?" The tall businessman crosses his arms, looking at his father in anger.

"What a father can't visit his son?" Yunho's father scoffed.

Yunho scoffs back, chuckling, "Well I'm just your disappointment not your son. Also, thanks for letting me know you plan to sue me."

Yunho's father rolls his eyes, "God Yunho, you're so dramatic! I was angry at you so I said some hurtful things, everyone does that. I was also mad when I said I was going to sue you. You know I'd never win against your lawyers anyways. Now are you going to let your father in?"

"Hold on. You wouldn't have to win anything, because unlike you, I care about my family. So I would just give you whatever amount you wanted. Also, not everyone says their children never fail to disappoint them and then act like it never happened. I'm not letting you in until I get the apology I deserve," Yunho leans against the door frame, blocking the enterance. Yunho will never understand what he did to make his father be so hateful towards him. Jihye gets all the love and attention in the world. What did Yunho do?

The middle aged man sighs, "Fine. I'm sorry that I said you disappointed me and hurt your feelings. I respect that you've done a lot for your mother and me."

Yunho's eyes widen, he did not expect an apology at all. It's almost suspicious that his father gave in like that. As promised Yunho allows his father to come into the apartment. The businessman walks into his kitchen to make tea, his father sitting on the couch. 

"So I take it that you're still seeing that model?" The older man asks.

Yunho sighs in fear that this conversation will quickly go south, "Yes I am." To his suprise the only response from his father is a head nod. What is going on? Did Yunho's mother talk to him or something? Yunho walks to the couch with two mugs. "So, what have you and mom been doing?"

"Nothing really. Your mother meets with her friends to gossip and stuff like they always do. I read and sometimes go play cards with my friends," Yunho's father states before taking a drink.

Yunho chuckles, "You know, you and your friends gossip just the same as mom."

The older man scoffs, smiling, "Oh we do not. Do you remember when you were little and I used to take you with me to play cards?"

"Yeah I do. I remember getting bored and playing with one of your friend's sons," Yunho and his father laugh. The businessman's heart is weirdly pounding. It's been a long time since he could talk to his father without it being an argument. He misses their old relationship before he left home. "So how is mom?"

Yunho's father takes a mug, "She's doing fine. Actually, she wanted me to talk to you about going on a blind date with one of her friend's daughters."

The businessman rolls his eyes, of course this is what happens, "Um, no thanks. I just told you I'm still seeing Changmin." He should've known the conversation would go this way.

The father laughs, "Well that can't last."

Yunho glares at his father, "What do you mean?"

"Look, son, once he uses up as much of your money as he wants he'll leave. People like him can never actually love someone," Yunho's father says shaking his head. 

Yunho groans and rubs his temples, "Dad, you don't know Changmin at all. It would be best if you didn't talk about him like that."

"Can't you just do this one thing for your mother and I? You're our only son. Who is gonna carry on the family name?" Yunho's father pushes.

Yunho sighs, "I can still carry on the family name without a wife. I can still have kids. Even if I didn't have kids Jihye could carry on the name." The businessman drinks his tea, thinking about grabbing pain medication for the headache his father is causing.

"Yunho, if you don't marry a woman then the child isn't going to really be yours. Jihye can't carry on the name, she's not a man," the older man complains.

The CEO wishes he had stayed at work, "Dad, the child can be mine. There's surrogacy. Also, Jihye can do whatever she wants, it doesn't matter if she's not a man."

Yunho's father shakes his head in shame at his son, "Yunho... I can't support this lifestyle choice you're making. It's embarrassing for our family. Why can't you just marry a woman? You dated Hayoon for a long time, what's the difference with marriage?"

"I want to marry someone I actually love. I don't love a woman. My love for Hayoon faded. This isn't a choice either I'd rather not be like this, but I am. I don't want to be ashamed or hide myself just so you can feel comfortable. I'm a human being," Yunho feels adrenaline start to pump through him. It's mixed with nervousness. He loves telling his father how he really feels, but hates the conflict.

Yunho's father instantly changes in mood, "I can't believe this Yunho! I can't have a faggot son!"

"If you can't have a son like me then it's no problem. You don't have a son anymore. It's a shame your visit is being cut so short. I'm so sorry I've ruined your life by falling for a man," Yunho stands preparing to walk his father out.

Yunho's father stands, angrier than Yunho has seen him in a while, "You can't be serious! You can't love a man! It's not natural, Yunho! You can't do this to your mother and I."

Yunho has had enough of his father being like this to him, "You know what? Fuck you! I can love a man, because guess what?! I do love him! I don't care that I haven't known him for that long either. This is the first time in my life that I feel whole. This is the first time I've ever felt someone love me back. So fuck you for trying to ruin that and for everything you've ever done to me!"

"You don't know what love is! This is revolting! That queer little boyfriend of yours should just die, everything would be better!" Yunho's father yells loud enough for the whole building to hear.

Yunho has never felt this angry before. His knuckles are white from squeezing his fists so hard. It takes everything in him to not punch his father again. "Get the fuck out of my apartment! Don't ever speak to me again. Don't ever talk about Changmin like that again or I'll fucking kill you," Yunho turns towards the door to see Changmin standing in the doorway with wide eyes. "Changdol-ah..."

Yunho's father pushes past Yunho and Changmin moves out of the way for the older man to storm out. Once the door slams shut Changmin stutters, "Y-You love me?" His eyes still wide

The businessman sighs, smiling and walking towards the younger man, "Yes I love you. I know that it's crazy since we haven't known each other long at all, but it's how I feel."

Changmin walks closer to Yunho, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. The model pulls back, pressing their foreheads together and smiling, "I love you too."

"So how long were you standing there?" Yunho asks still holding Changmin by the waist.

Changmin's ears turn pink, "I came in right before you said you love me."

The older man nods, "Well I had nice at-home date plans, but my father ruined me getting prepared for them. Would you wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure, daddy. You know, you're pretty hot when you're angry," Changmin says biting his lip.

The businessman smirks, "I mean we could just stay here..."

The younger man pulls Yunho by the arm towards the door, giggling, "Nope! Let's go!" Yunho can't help but smile at the model. 

~

The men walk out of the theatre towards the car. "I didn't really expect you to want to actually see Frozen. It's a kid's movie," Changmin laughs as he gets in the car.

"So what? It was good. I saw you smiling," Yunho mocks.

Changmin leans on the console, resting his head on his hand looking up at the businessman, "I was smiling because of how cute you are."

Yunho turns towards the model and smiles. The businessman leans over and kisses Changmin's forehead before turning the car on. The younger man blinks in surprise as his ears turn pink. The men drive to a parking garage so they can walk around and shop. As soon as they walk out of the parking garage Yunho takes Changmin's hand in his own. The model looks down at their hands in shock, no one has held his hand in public in a long time. All of his relationships were secrets, so no one could be caught dead showing affection. The younger man couldn't help but smile as they walked together knowing Yunho wasn't ashamed or trying to hide their relationship. 

"So when is that commercial going to be shot?" Yunho asks as they walk.

Changmin turns towards the older man, "I forgot to tell you they pushed back the time for it. I'm not sure when it'll be. Also, while I'm thinking about it, my family is having a party tomorrow evening and I was wondering if you wanted to go. You don't have to, but I thought I'd ask."

The businessman squeezes the model's hand, "Of course I'll go. Your parents love me!" The men laugh.

Changmin spots a nice clothing store and points in it's direction, "Hyung, let's go here."

"Actually, I need to run into this store over here. I'll meet you in there when I'm done," The businessman smiles.

"Okay," The model nods and walks towards the clothing store. Changmin walks through the store, scanning all the clothing. He notices a couple pointing and whispering near him so he smiles and waves. The couple squeals and the girl pushes her boyfriend towards the model. 

The young man nervously walks towards the model, "Um excuse me, can my girlfriend get a picture with you?"

Changmin looks up from the rack and smiles, "Of course." The girl excitedly walks towards Changmin and poses with the tall model. The boyfriend takes their picture and thanks Changmin. The model's phone buzzes with messages from his groupchat with Kyuhyun and Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun: How's the date going Min?

Baekhyun: Send cute date pics :)

Changmin: It's going good so far. We watched Frozen. His choice, not mine obviously. We're shopping now.

Baekhyun: Aww, you guys are so cute! I hope he askes you to be his boyfriend soon :)

The model smiles at his cute friend. He looks up and sees a beautiful Prada shirt hanging on the wall of the store he's in. Changmin rushes over to get it. The shirt is a light blue with a unique silhouette design. He often gets Prada items for free since he models for the brand, but he's never seen this shirt before. He walks to the checkout counter and before he can hand the cashier his card Yunho places his in the cashier's hand. The younger man almost jumps not expecting the older man to be behind him. 

"God, you scared me. Where did you even come frome?" Changmin lets out a breath.

Yunho chuckles, "From behind you. I got what I needed so I came to meet you." The cashier hands Yunho his card back and gives Changmin the bag. 

The men start to walk out of the store. "Hyung you didn't need to pay for this. It was expensive."

The businessman waves his hand in protest, "Don't worry about it Changmin-ah. I don't care about price, you deserve whatever you want."

"So you can just spend like $500 on one thing and not care?" Changmin questions.

Yunho laughs, "Not to brag, but yes I can."

The model blinks, "Well shit then let's go to all these places!" The younger man runs towards another high end clothing store while the older man laughs. 

~

The two men finally get back to car with a million bags, only two of which are Yunho's. "Thanks for everything, hyung. You really didn't have to buy me this much," Changmin gushes over his new things.

"No problem, baby," Yunho smiles as he starts the car. 

The men finally get back to Yunho's apartment and set down all their stuff. "So, what did you get in that other store?" Changmin asks as he sets down all his bags in the living room. 

Yunho pulls out a box and hands it to the model, "Since we're going to see your family I thought I'd get your mom a gift."

Changmin opens the long box to see a elegant diamond necklace, not to mention extremely expensive. "Wow, hyung you didn't need to do that. This is beautiful, it had to cost a fortune," The young man gasps as he looks at the jewelery. 

"Nothing is too expensive for you or your family. Do you think she'll like it?" Yunho asks.

Changmin rolls his eyes, "Uh, yeah. It's so pretty."

The businessman nods his head as he pulls out another box, "So you like it? Here, what about this?"

"What's this?" The model's eyes widen as he takes another box.

Yunho smirks, "Just open it."

The younger man sets the necklace on the counter before opening the box. Changmin lets out another large gasp as he opens to see a Swarovski crystal encrusted Rolex. "JUNG YUNHO! Oh my god who is this for?!"

"That one's for you. I also got your dad a watch, but nothing like that one. Do you like-" Before the older man can finish his sentence Changmin pulls him into a rough kiss. The younger man pulls away looking at the watch again with his mouth wide open. "I'll take that as a yes," Yunho chuckles.

Changmin rolls his eyes once again, "Of course I fucking like it, oh my god. Why did you get me this? This must have cost so much!"

"Why are you always so obsessed with the amount something costs? Don't worry about that. Anyways, I got it as a gift and a way to ask you something," The businessman takes the watch out of the box to put it on the model.

Changmin's eyes flicker over the older mans face, "Well what are you wanting to ask?"

"I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I have never felt this way before. I never want to be without you. I've never felt this happy, or genuinely loved. You're such a kind and sweet person that deserves the best in life. I want to be the person to give you everything you could ever want or need. I love you so much. Shim Changmin, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Yunho watches Changmin's expression as he snaps the watch onto the younger man's wrist.

Changmin can't help but tear up, "Of course I will." The model falls into the older man's arms, burying his face in Yunho's neck. The businessman smiles as he's squeezed. "I love you too," Changmin whispers.

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long and is so short. I really wanted to post an update and I have homework to do as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it isn't much, but I just wanted to give y'all something. Thank you so much for supporting this story. Side note, this is completely unrelated, I went and saw that 1917 movie on Valentine's Day and now I'm obsessed with the actors. George Mackay is fine as hell, but also I just couldn't help but feel gay undertones to the story of the movie. I just have to make everything gay I guess. Dean-Charles Chapman also starred in that movie and he is just the sweetest. I really like those two together. Anyways, how was your guys's Valentine's Day? I hope it was good. I'll stop rambling now. Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed it! :)


	15. F*ck Pt. 1

"SHIT!" Yunho groans as his grip tightens on Changmin's hair. "Why are you so good, baby?" The model hums in response around the older man's dick. The younger man continues his hea bobbing pace. Yunho begins to slowly thrust into Changmin's mouth. Cuss words spill as his head falls back. Changmin has such a big affect on the businessman. There's nothing Yunho loves to see more than the young model in this state. The man looks up at him with sparkling eyes, looking so innocent, but being the opposite. 

A look of confusion washes over Yunho's face as Changmin stops and stands up. "Hyung, I was thinking that we could try something new. If you don't like the idea then we don't have to do it," Changmin says before kissing along Yunho's jawline.

"What is it?" Yunho's hands subconsciously wrap around the model's tiny waist.

The younger man quickly lick a spot on the older man's neck before whispering in his ear, "I was wanting to fuck you."

The businessman's eyes widen, "Y-you want to what?"

Changmin blinks, "I want to fuck you. I want to top."

"Right now? We have to go to your family's event and I don't want to be limping the whole time," Yunho whines.

Changmin's eyes light up and a smile spreads across his face, "So is that a yes to later?"

The older man sighs, "I guess."

~

Changmin's stomach starts to turn as he sits in Yunho's car. He hadn't thought about having to see his sister and her boyfriend. He considers calling and cancelling. He could say he's sick, it's not that much of a lie since thinking about seeing his sister's boyfriend is making him so. Changmin's thoughts must have been showing on his face, Yunho slides his hand onto the younger man's thigh. The model smiles at the comforting touch.

"Whatcha thinkin about baby?" The businessman asks. 

Changmin plays with the ring on Yunho's hand, "I'm a little nervous to be around my sister and her boyfriend."

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm here. Trust me, if he even looks at you a certain way he's dead," Yunho says with a reassuring squeeze to Changmin's thigh.

The model laughs, "Thanks. You're the only reason I'm even going."

Yunho chuckles, "And you're the only reason I'm going... Well, aside from your parents, because I want them to like me."

"They love you more than me already, don't worry," Changmin pats the older man's shoulder.

The businessman nods, "Maybe, but I need to make sure of it." The model gasps and playfully slaps Yunho's shoulder as he laughs.

~

The men pull up to a house with hundreds of cars parked outside. "Man, your parents know a lot of people," Yunho laughed as he parked in the family's driveway. A small group of women were standing outside whispering and watching the nice car. Their whispers got more frantic when Yunho stepped out of the car to open Changmin's door. 

"You really don't have to keep doing that," Changmin's ears turn red as the women gush over the whole incident.

The businessman wastes no time enterlocking their fingers as they walk. The model shoots him a weird look, "You have to lead me everywhere and I don't wanna lose you." 

Changmin's parents greet them both with hugs. "Mom, dad, Yunho brought you gifts."

Changmin's mother gasps as Yunho hands her the box, "Oh you are too kind. You didn't need to bring us gifts- OH WOW! This is beautiful!" The older woman excitedly shows her husband then rushes to give Yunho another hug. 

Changmin's father hides his excitement with a simple, "Thanks, son." Somehow that affects Yunho more.

The young couple walk over to the kitchen and Changmin notices a look on Yunho's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that your dad called me son," the businessman says fidgeting with his watch.

The model is still confused, "What about it?"

"My own dad barely even calls me son," the older man says looking at the ground.

Changmin can't help but smile and rub the businessman's shoulder. As they started to get some food, a young woman runs up and hugs Changmin from behind. "CHANGMINNIE!"

The younger man spins around to see his youngest sister, Jiyeon. "Hi to you too Jiyeon," the tall man laughs. 

"So are you gonna finally introduce me to your man?" Jiyeon pokes at Changmin's side.

The model swats her hand and turns towards Yunho, "Hyung, this is my youngest sister, Jiyeon. Jiyeon this is my boyfriend, Yunho."

Yunho smiles, "Nice to meet you."

Jiyeon smiles back, "You too. So you guys are officially dating? Mom said she wasn't sure."

Changmin moves to scratch his nose in a way that shows off his new watch, "I guess you could say that."

"Holy shit! What is that?!" The young woman grabs Changmin's wrist to get a closer look.

Yunho chuckles at the way his boyfriend is showing off the gift. "Oh nothing just a Rolex... covered in Swarovski crystals. Yunho gave it to me yesterday when he asked me to be his boyfriend," the model smiles as his sister stares at the jewelry. 

Jiyeon grabs both of the men by the wrists pulling them, "Let's go show mom, she has to see this." The girl finds her mother in the crowd, "MOM! Mom look at what Yunho got Changmin! He asked him to be his boyfriend last night."

"Oh wow! That's very pretty watch. I didn't even know they made them that pretty." The middle-aged woman gushes over the watch just like Jiyeon. "Oh your sister just arrived you should go say hi to her."

Changmin's entire mood drops. Before he or his sister could say anything Sooyeon is walking up to them with her boyfriend. The sick feeling Changmin had earlier is coming back with a full force. The model backs towards Yunho grabbing his hand tightly. "That's my sister Sooyeon and her boyfriend," the younger man whispers to the businessman. 

"Mom! I have some great news! I was waiting until you were all together. Dad, come over here," Sooyeon waits for her father to join the rest of the family before talking. "We're getting married!"

Changmin's jaw drops as his mother and father cheer. The sound around him is fading as he stands there stunned. I have to see him for the rest of my life?! "Fuck."

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking forever to update this story. I know this is another short chapter, but I wanted to get something out there. It is a two part chapter, though. I hope you enjoyed it even though it is short. I am working on a short smut Homin story, so I hope you all will read and enjoy that soon. (I didn't forget about Yunho bottoming btw lol) Also, I was wondering if I made a stan twitter account would any of you follow me? I've been thinking about doing it for a while. Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay safe! :)


	16. F*ck Pt. 2

Changmin's parents are the only people to seem happy. Jiyeon rolls her eyes and scoffs. The two siblings are completely disgusted until Sooyeon turns to see their reactions. Both of them smile and congratulate the couple. Sooyeon finally takes notice to Yunho standing next to Changmin. "Oh, who is this Min?"

"Jung Yunho, my boyfriend," Changmin states moving to hold the older man's hand once again. The model avoids eye contact with his sister's now fiance. Yunho notices said fiance staring at Changmin, causing his blood pressure to rise.

Sooyeon smiles at the CEO before going back to talking about herself, "Look at the ring! Isn't it beautiful? It's almost too heavy to wear."

"Look at the watch Yunho got Changmin! It's covered in Swarovski crystals. Yunho's a CEO by the way," Jiyeon says showing off the model's wrist. The fiance's eyes flick to Yunho, who can't help but smirk.

Sooyeon smiles, "I've missed a lot. It wouldn't be like that if you called every once in a while."

"The phone works both ways, sis. Also, it wouldn't be like that if you weren't still with him. Now you're marrying him?" Changmin says falling to a whisper and crossing his arms. 

Sooyeon rolls her eyes, "Why do you always have to ruin the mood Changmin? Could you just be happy for me?"

Yunho leans into Changmin, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." 

The model nods and Yunho walks to the bathroom. He quickly notices there's someone walking behind him. The tall man stops at the door and turns back to see Sooyeon's fiance. "You wanna go first?" Yunho offers.

"Oh no, I don't need to go," The shorter man says waving his hands.

Yunho crosses his arms, "So what, you just like following people to the bathroom then?"

"No, I wanted to ask you something," the man says.

Yunho holds back a sigh, "Well ask."

"How the hell did you get Changmin?" Sooyeon's fiance asks seeming impressed that Changmin is dating Yunho.

"Um... I asked him out and he said yes," The CEO says shaking his head in confusion.

The fiance sighs, "Well it's just that everyone says he's hard to get to say yes. He turns everyone down. Oh, it was the money and the gifts wasn't it?"

"I didn't give him anything until I asked him to be my boyfriend. You can go ahead and think it was all about my money though. I think it was the fact that I didn't trap him and grope him that really got him to like me," Yunho smiles before going into the bathroom, shutting the door in the man's face.

~

The family is sitting down to eat when Sooyeon's fiance tries to take the empty spot between her and Changmin. Yunho quickly grabs the back of his collar, yanking him back, and takes the seat for himself. The man looks at him in shock. Yunho looks him up and down then nods towards Sooyeon, "Don't worry there's a seat on the other side of your FIANCÉE." 

Changmin and Jiyeon are the only people to notice it happen. Jiyeon gives the CEO a thumbs up causing him to laugh. Changmin slides his hand onto the older man's thigh, leaning in to his ear, "That was hot as fuck. If you keep acting like that we might have to go up to my old room." 

Before Yunho can respond Changmin's dad talks, "So, Yunho, how is work going?"

"It's going well," The businessman smiles.

Changmin's mother joins in the conversation, "Really? I heard your ex is dating your biggest competitor."

Changmin sighs, "Mom, please stop reading those tabloids."

"It's okay, it's true. Nothing has happened with that yet so I'm not worried," Yunho chuckles. 

Changmin's mother shrugs, "You know Changminnie, I read those to keep up with your antics. That's how we knew about you stealing Yunho from that girl."

"MOM!" Changmin gasps.

Yunho laughs along with Jiyeon, "She's right though, Changdol."

The model scoffs and crosses his arms, "Don't even call me that. You've lost privileges."

"So, Sooyeon tell us how he proposed," Changmin's mother says.

Before she could speak a woman comes up to Yunho, "Mr. Jung would you mind taking a picture with me?"

"Sure, no problem," Yunho stands and turns towards the table, "Excuse me."

Sooyeon begins her story, but Changmin's attention is on Yunho. He watches the woman's husband take the picture and then the couple switch places. The model's eyes trail all over the businessman's face. He can't help but smile when Yunho smiles, even though it's not directed towards him. More people come up to take a picture with the CEO. Some women gush over how handsome he is and start touching his arm while talking. Changmin's smile drops and his heart starts pounding. He really isn't usually a jealous person, considering he usually dates married men, but seeing women all over Yunho bothers him. The model stands up and walks over to the small crowd of women and the businessman in the middle. He walks up to Yunho, placing a hand on the CEO's arm, "I'm sorry ladies, but I'm gonna have to steal Mr. Jung back."

The crowd of women sound displeased, but dispurse as the couple walk towards their table. "Seems like someone's a little jealous, eh," Yunho smiles.

"I'm not jealous. I'm saving you from having to stand there all evening and be bored," Changmin says shrugging as they walk.

Yunho chuckles, "Who said I was bored?"

The model stops and lets go of the older man's arm dramatically, "Fine! Go back then." Changmin begins to storm off.

Yunho quickly grabs Changmin's hand to pull him back. The younger man ends up only inches from the businessman's face, "Don't worry baby, I don't think any of them could fuck as well as you do."

The younger man's jaw drops as he pushes the older man away playfully, "Yunho! That was fucking loud. Remember that we are at a family party."

"Sorry, Changdol-ah," The businessman smiles.

The model steps closer once again, speaking in a low voice, "You know, Mr. Jung, I think you could use a reminder of how good I am. Let's head up to my room." The CEO is pulled through the house and up the stairs. The older man obediently follows until they reach a bedroom. 

Yunho pushes Changmin up against the door, slamming their lips together. The older man's hands grip the model's hips as he presses his thigh to Changmin's crotch. The younger man tugs on Yunho's hair, causing him to let out low moans. The businessman moves them across the room to lift the model up onto a desk. Yunho begins to kiss down the younger man's neck, sucking in random spots. Changmin continues to tug at the older man's hair as hands are pushed under his shirt. Yunho slips his tongue into the models mouth and thrusts his hips forward causing Changmin to let out a moan. Changmin wraps his legs around the older man right when the door opens.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in super long time. I'm also sorry this is another short part of a chapter. I wanted to update the story, though. I hope everyone is staying safe. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I definitely do not plan to take as long to update again. Thank you for reading! (btw if you want you can follow me on twitter @/tvxhoe I have barely any tvxq mutuals)


	17. WTF

TW: Mention of Sexual Assualt and R*pe

The men immediately pull apart and turn towards the door. "Hey mom wants to talk to yo-" Jiyeon stops when she sees the two disheveled men, "Ewww, I don't even wanna know what you were doing in here." The young girl quickly leaves the room. The men chuckle and start to follow her. Yunho's phone rings with a call from Donghae. 

"I'll be down in a minute I need to take this," The model nods and leaves the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Yunho! Have you been online today?"

"No I'm at Changmin's family party, why?"

"Bro, Hayoon and Siwon announced their engagement."

"Wow, that's fast, but why do I care?"

"Well you know how you had that big plan to team up with that tech company?"

"Yeah..."

"Siwon also announced that his company was teaming up with the exact one you wanted. Also, your tech security invention that you wanted to patent was completed and announced by him. Hayoon definitely stole papers from your office."

"SHIT! What the fuck?! Do you know how much money that is going to make him?! Fuck her! Fuck him!"

"You have to take her to court. There's proof that the idea was originally yours."

"Don't worry, I'm definitely taking her ass to court and his. They're gonna wish they were dead." The businessman ends the call and immediately gets a call from his assisstant. 

"Hello, Eunhi. I already know about the Choi Siwon announcements."

"Good, sir. Um, there's a bigger problem..."

"What is it?"

"Ms. Kim is here at the office right now. She's trying to get into your office to get some picture of you two."

"There is no picture of us in my office. Why would she even want it if she's engaged?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"Don't let her in. I'll be there soon." Yunho ends the call and rushes downstairs to find Changmin.

The businessman runs towards the younger man, "Hey, I need to go to the office. Hayoon is there, she's trying to get into my office for some picture that isn't there. Donghae called me and told me she's engaged to Siwon. Siwon partnered with a company I had plans to partner with and announced an invention that was mine. Hayoon stole my plans from my apartment."

The model blinks, "Oh, okay. Go ahead. I'll come later, my parents want me to meet some of their friends and I'm gonna help them clean up."

"Okay. I'm sorry I have to leave early. I just don't want her to get into my office and do anything," Yunho pushes a piece of hair behind Changmin's ear.

The younger man smiles, "Seriously, it's okay. Go ahead."

"I love you Changdol-ah!" The businessman shouts as he rushes towards the door.

Changmin blushes as people turn towards them and whispers, "I love you too."

Changmin's mother comes to talk to him, "Where is he going?"

"There's some drama going on at his office so he had to go fix it," The model smiles. 

The middle aged woman smiles and guides her son to a group of people, "Oh okay. I want you to meet some of my friends from college."

All of the older women fawn over the young model. Changmin's mother brags on all his achievements, which makes him feel good. The young man starts to feel a bit uneasy and he isn't sure why. He looks around, feeling like someone is staring at him, and someone is. Of course Sooyeon's fiance is staring a hole into the back of his head. Changmin whips his head back around, trying to ignore the other man. He hadn't even thought about the fact that he'd be stuck without Yunho's protection. As long as he stays around people he should be fine. The young man moves from group to group looking for Jiyeon. 

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Changmin freezes when he hears the man he's been avoiding all night.

Without turning around he replies with a monotone, "No."

"Look, I just want to apologize for what I did. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry," Changmin's eyebrows furrow and he snaps around.

"You're SORRY? Why the fuck should I care if you're sorry?! You assaulted me! If someone hadn't stopped you I don't doubt that you would've raped me!" People around them begin to whisper. "Do me a favor and fuck off." Changmin finally finds Jiyeon and walks away.

Jiyeon hugs the tall man, "Yes! I'm so proud of you! Sooyeon's gonna be pissed, but I'm so glad you finally stood up to him."

"Thanks. I just can't believe she's marrying him," Changmin shakes his head. 

Jiyeon nods, "I know. There's not much we can do though. She is who she is and if we tell her not to it'll make her want to even more."

"It'd be nice if she wasn't the fucking worst," The model sighs.

~

Yunho flies into the parking garage and rushes into the building. Once the elevator reaches his floor he runs out to see Hayoon arguing with security and Eunhi. The businessman sighs and walks up to the group. "Excuse me. Hayoon can I speak to you?"

The woman scoffs and follows the man to a more quiet area of the room, "What? I'm just here to get a picture of us."

"Why the hell do you want a picture of us when you're engaged to someone else?" The CEO crosses his arms.

Hayoon rolls her eyes, "I wanted to burn it."

Yunho nods, "Okay so you came all the way here to argue with everyone just to be able to burn a picture that I don't even have?" 

"How do I know you don't have it?" The women mocks.

"Fuck it, fine. Come on. Come fucking look for this damn picture that you want so bad," Yunho roughly unlocks the door to his office, slamming it open. "You know I was somewhere very important and you just had to fuck up my entire day."

Hayoon walks into the office and turns back towards the businessman, "Oh yeah, go ahead. Blame every bad thing on me. Didn't you cheat on me? I think I deserve to act crazy."

Yunho sighs and closes the door to keep the rest of the building quiet. "Me cheating on you doesn't mean you can come into my place of business and cause a scene. People are working and this is my livelyhood. Also, I have a question for you."

The woman crosses her arms, "What?"

"Did you, I don't know maybe, steal my plans to partner with that company and my security idea? Oh and give it to your new fiance who happens to be my biggest competitor at the moment," Yunho steps closer, glaring at the woman.

Hayoon shakes her head, "You know, if those things are so important why didn't you do a better job at hiding them?"

"They were in my own fucking home!" The businessman walks to his desk and gestures towards it, "Look there's no picture here, you can go now."

The small woman walks closer and leans against the desk facing Yunho, "The last time I was in this spot the tension was a lot different. It used to be that you'd get mad and then punish me." Hayoon moves in front of the CEO, running her hand along his arm, "We had some good times in this room."

"Yeah, the last time that happened I just came back-" Yunho is cut off by Hayoon's lips being pushed against his. The businessman places a hand behind her neck, pulling her in. The man pushes her against the desk, kissing her roughly. Like a light switch has been flicked, Yunho flashes back to reality. He jolts back, almost crashing into the huge window behind him. "What the fuck?! Get out!"

Hayoon laughs, "Seriously?! You're yelling at me? You fully participated in that. If I'm honest, I don't think you're over me or that in love with Changmin if you're kissing me like that."

"You're never honest," The women rolls her eyes and walks towards the door, "Oh, Hayoon, I was saying the last time that happened I had just come back from fucking Changmin." As soon as the door slams Yunho drops into his chair. The man places his head in his hands. What had he just done? How is he going to tell Changmin? He'll never trust Yunho again. Fuck. Just fuck. The worst part is that he can't even completely blame this on Hayoon. She was partly right. He had fully participated in the kiss, but why. It had to be a force of habit, he loves Changmin. The thought of Changmin's doe eyes looking sad causes the Businessman to tear up. He never wants to hurt his Bambi, but he did. 

~

Changmin is supposed to stay with Yunho tonight so in preparation the businessman has ordered thousands of roses and fancy food. He knows he can't buy the other man's forgiveness, but he doesn't know what to do. Just as Yunho was placing the last chocolate into a hear on the table, Changmin walks into the apartment. The older man rushes to front door to greet the model. 

"Welcome home baby!" Yunho presses a kiss to the younger man's cheek.

Changmin giggles as he takes off his shoes, "What's got you so giddy?"

"Nothin, I'm just glad to see you," The CEO says walking with the other man into the apartment.

"So how did it go with Ha-" The young man looks up at the apartment filled with flowers and expensive chocolates, "Hyung! What's all this for? If you feel bad about leaving early, you really didn't need to do all this."

Yunho begins to sweat as he watches the younger man smile and rush to the chocolates. "I really don't deserve this, thank you!" Changmin squeezes Yunho in a tight hug.

"Um, Changdol-ah, I need to tell you something," The businessman says grabbing the model's hand, guiding him to the couch. 

Changmin nibbles on chocolate as he sits across from the older man on the couch, "Okay, what is it? Did something bad happen with your company?"

"No, nothing with the company..." Yunho sighs and wipes his sweaty hands on his pants, "I don't know how to tell you this."

The younger man places a hand on the older man's thigh, "Hyung, what's wrong? It can't be that ba-"

"I kissed Hayoon." Changmin quickly pulls his hand away and shoots up. "W-well she k-kissed me actually."

The model snaps towards the older man, glaring, "And did you stop her?"

"Not at first..." Yunho's body is on fire, he's never felt this bad before, "But I did."

"When? After you made out with her for a little bit?!" Changmin's calm demeanor is completely gone.

Yunho's shoulders drop and his eyes are pleading, "Changdol-"

Changmin's eyebrows furrow and a finger points at Yunho, "No, you know what, fuck you! I started to completely trust you and this is what I get? Fuck! I was stuck at that fucking party alone with the man who assaulted me while you were off making out with your ex in your fucking office! Don't you ever call me Changdol or fucking Bambi or any of that bullshit again." The model begins to storm towards the door.

Yunho grabs the younger man's arm, "Changmin-"

Changmin roughly pulls his arm away, "Don't touch me. You know, I was worried this would happen. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to trust you since you cheated to be with me. What would stop you from cheating on me? I guess nothing, huh." He takes off the watch Yunho gave him, "Here, you can have this back. Have fun with all the other shit in this apartment you tried to buy me with." 

Yunho looks down at the watch in his hand and flinches when the door to his apartment slams. The strong businessman falls to his knees on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. With no one around he lets out the loudest cries he's ever let fall from his mouth. The man lays on the floor hugging the watch as he cries and stutters out "I'm sorry" a million times.

Changmin rushes out of the apartment complex, tears streaming down his face. Once he's out in the fresh air he hunches over and cries. He's never cried in public like this before. The man can't hold it in as he gasps for air.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's quite a bit of drama. I know it's another short one, I'm sorry. It's pretty late so I'm sorry if there's any grammatical errors. :)


	18. Devastation

Changmin is laying in his bed when he gets a call from Kyuhyun. "Hello."

"Hey, Min. Do you wanna go shopping with me and Baekhyun?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Look, Kyu, no offense but I'm kinda busy. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait-"

Changmin ends the call and throws his phone across is bed. It had been two weeks since he last talked to Yunho and every day had been the same. He cancelled as many jobs as he could and just laid in bed. He would barely eat and barely sleep. Most nights he would picture Yunho laying next to him and it would cause him to cry for the entire night. Changmin hates that he misses Yunho. He wants to delete every picture and video of Yunho in his phone, but he can never bring himself to do it. Every time he ends up just scrolling through it all and feeling worse. He feels pitiful. Part of him wants to get up, get dressed, and go out with random men every night like he used to. Another part of him wants to crawl into Yunho's arms, but he decides laying in bed was probably the best option. Changmin has never felt so empty, yet so sad at the same time. The model was about to drift of to sleep when he heard a knock at his door. The tall man rolled out of bed and slowly made his way to the front door. Upon opening it he was met with his two best friends.

"Changmin hyung! I've missed you so much!" Baekhyun throws himself into the room hugging Changmin tightly.

The older man sighs, "What are you two doing here?"

"Just came to see what you're so busy with. Seemed real important," Kyuhyun tries to joke.

Changmin pries the younger model off of him and goes to shut the door, "Ok you can leave now."

"Wait! We brought chicken and beer," Kyuhyun holds up two bags with food and alcohol.

The tall model nods and waves them in. The two friends follow the man into his apartment and start pulling out the food. The model sits at the bar in the kitchen and watches them. "Changminnie hyung, are you ok? You look like you haven't slept or eaten in days," Baekhyun says with concern, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm fine." Changmin states coldly.

Kyuhyun hands him a beer, "So, have you talked to him?"

"No, and I never will," Changmin spits out before taking a huge drink.

Kyuhyun turns back to the food he was preparing, "Well, I wouldn't say never."

Changmin glares, "What? I never want to talk to him ever again. You both know what he did and if you're here to convince me to see him you can leave."

Baekhyun shakes his head, "No we aren't here to do that. We just want to spend time with you."

"Whatever, I just don't want to talk about him," Changmin stands up and goes to the bathroom.

~

The model is walking down the hall back to the kitchen when he hears Baekhyun and Kyuhyun talking. He stops to listen. 

"Kyu hyung, you can't talk like that. You know that'll make him upset and I really want to help," Baekhyun whines.

Kyuhyun sighs, "You don't think I want to help too? Look at him. He's completely devastated. I can't stand to see him like this. You know as well as I do that Yunho was the best thing to happen to him. Changmin was so much happier. So was Yunho. Didn't you say Chanyeol went to see Yunho and he looked dead?"

"Chanyeol said that Yunho looked as if he hadn't eaten or slept. He said that Yunho has been working nonstop as if he's trying to ignore everything going on. I know neither of them are doing well without each other, but they need time. Changmin started to trust Yunho and he got hurt. I don't blame him for not wanting to talk to Yunho," Baekhyun shrugs.

Kyuhyun shakes his head, "I know, I understand that he's hurt. Heechul called me yesterday and told me that Yunho keeps coming up with ideas and plans to get Changmin back. He just desperately wants to show Changmin that he loves him and made a mistake. I know it's up to Changmin if he forgives Yunho, but I just worry about both of them."

Changmin hates that he's finding himself worrying about the man that hurt him. He can't help but wonder if Yunho is eating enough and sleeping enough. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about calling to check on Yunho. Even though he wanted to call, he still ignored all of Yunho's calls and messages. It feels a bit childish and immature, but he doesn't want to rush back in and get hurt again. Changmin wonders if he should go back at all. He knows that his friends are worried about him, but he can't help feeling a bit annoyed by their presence. He just wants to be alone.

The model slowly walks into the kitchen to sit back at the bar. "Hey, Min here's some chicken," Kyuhyun smiles setting food in front of Changmin.

"Thanks," Changmin smiles. "Hey, guys, I have a question... Do you think I should talk to Yunho? I wonder if I'm being a bit immature by completely shutting him out."

The two friends look at each other in surprise then back at Changmin. "If you think you're ready and you want to then go ahead. I don't think you're necessarily being immature, but I think communication could help the situation," Kyuhyun suggests. 

Changmin rubs his temples, "Yeah, I just don't know if I can even see him without crying. I hate that I miss him."

Baekhyun nods, "You'll never know until you try. He really misses you too."

"How do you know?" Changmin questions.

Baekhyun rubs the back of his neck, "Chanyeol didn't want me to tell anyone, but he and Donghae found Yunho curled up in his apartment holding the watch he gave you. Neither of them have ever seen him cry before, but I guess he's cried almost everyday since you left."

The thought of Yunho curled up crying hurt Changmin to think about. Maybe he could give Yunho another chance, but maybe he'll get hurt again.

~

Yunho is passed out on his desk when he is woken up by Eunhi. "I'm sorry to wake you sir, but you have a visitor."

The businessman's head shoots up and he's filled with hope. All of that hope is crushed as soon as he sees Heechul walk in. 

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Heechul asks as he sits in a chair across from Yunho's desk.

Yunho stretches in his chair, "I'm doing fine. I'm just tired."

"I can tell. So, has Changmin responded to any of your messages yet?" Heechul picks up a ball off of the desk and starts throwing it up and catching it.

Yunho checks his phone, "Nope... Wait! He read them!"

Heechul looks at the exhausted businessman with pity, "Had he not read them?"

"No he had ignored them, but he finally read them today," Yunho smiles.

Yunho had been doing nothing but working and calling and texting Changmin. He knows that he doesn't really deserve Changmin's forgiveness, he doesn't even forgive himself. There's no excuse for what he did. He's just sure as hell he will never do it again. Nothing is worth the pain and agony of losing Changmin, especially not Hayoon. Yunho just wishes he could gain Changmin's trust back. He wishes he never lost it. Every day he wonders and worries about Changmin. He wonders if he's taking care of himself. He wonders if Changmin is getting to work and back home safely. 90% of Yunho's day is filled with thoughts of that tall model who loves food and alcohol, and used to love him. 

"I talked to Kyuhyun yesterday and he said Changmin hasn't been going to work," Heechul says continuing to throw the ball.

Yunho's smile dropped, "What do you mean? Is he ok? Is he sick?"

"He's apparently healthy, just depressed," Heechul shrugs. "Kyuhyun and Baekhyun are going to check on him today." 

The businesman nodded, "Are they going to tell you how he is?"

"Probably. I guess I can tell you when they tell me," Heechul says. Heechul had been pretty angry with Yunho since the incident. It's hard for him to be nice or show any type of sympathy when it's pretty much all Yunho's fault. "You know, I hate to be an asshole, but do you really think Changmin will come back?"

Yunho sighs, "I don't know. I know I don't really deserve it, but it's just so hard to live without him. I just feel so empty all the time. I would understand if he never did, but I just want to talk to him about it all."

"So did you not think about how hard it would be to live without him before you kissed your ex or?" Heechul says mockingly.

The businessman stands up, "Look, I know I fucked up. I know I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me, but do you have to be a dick to me all the time? It's exhausting. You don't think I say the same shit to myself? I hate myself for what I did and I know I don't deserve forgiveness."

Heechul stands up as well, "Then why are you even trying to get it? Why are you trying to get Changmin to forgive you when you know you don't deserve it? I just don't understand how you could tell someone you love them and then hurt them like that. I really try to understand you, Yunho. I really do, but sometimes I feel as though you don't really see how bad you hurt Changmin. You think you just made a little mistake that can be fixed with an apology, but it's deeper than that. Changmin has never been in a relationship before you. He has never trusted anyone like he trusted you. He had felt insecure the entire time you were together and you validated all of those insecurities. I get that you regret it and I get that you miss him, but you need to give him time. If he wants to come back he will. You can't force it and you can't keep coming up with dumbass ideas to get him back. I mean, shit Yunho, you tried to buy his forgiveness and that's one of the things he told you people always tried to do. Buy him."

Yunho drops back into his chair, placing his head in his hands, "So what, Heechul? Do you think I should just give up and leave him alone? You were one of the ones that told me how much I needed him. All you fucking talked about was how he had made me better and how I was finally happy. I still love him so much that it fucking hurts and you know that. So tell me what you think I should do. Should I just fucking give up?"

"I think you should talk in person. I think you should give a real and meaningful apology. I also think you shouldn't expect his forgiveness and you shouldn't expect anyones sympathy. I care about you a lot and I know that you're in pain, but you have to take responsibility for your actions. You can't blame this on Hayoon. I think you should apologize and, if by some miracle Changmin does come back to you, you should never fucking hurt him again. Changmin isn't an object that you can just have hang on your arm, he's a human being. Maybe actually fucking cherish him instead of thinking he'll always be around. I want you to be happy, but if you truly love Changmin, you'd put his feelings before yours," Heechul sighs and walks to the door, stopping right at the door handle. "I really hate to say it, but you disappointed me Yunho." Heechul opens the door and leaves.

Yunho drops his head on his desk and cries. Heechul is completely right about everything. Yunho can't help but be tired of disappointing everyone. He wants to change. He wants to be better for Changmin. He wants to be good enough for him and be someone that actually deserves Changmin's love. Yunho knows that he should do as Heechul said and take full responsibility. He has no idea how he will get Changmin to actually talk to him in person.

~

Changmin finally agrees to go out with Kyuhyun and Baekhyun. He gets dressed and heads to the café they wanted to meet at for lunch. Something seemed off to the model when he talked to his friends. They sounded suspicious on the phone. He almost called and cancelled, but something compelled him to go. Once he walked into the café everything made sense. Yunho is sitting at a table, most likely waiting for Changmin. Even if he wasn't waiting for him Changmin still felt like he should talk to Yunho. The model took a few deep breaths to muster up the courage to go over to the businessman. Once their eyes met Changmin knew he couldn't back out. 

The model walks over to the table, "Do you mind if I sit?"

Yunho looks up at Changmin with wide eyes, "No, no, go ahead."

A/N: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger lol. I'm also sorry for yet another short chapter. I'm sure you're used to it by now. Anyways thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. I have uploaded this story to AsianFanfics under a different username. I was too lazy to delete the author notes from when I originally wrote the story on AFF, so ignore those. Don't worry if you have seen it before, it's mine. I hope you enjoy it! :) (Follow me on Twitter @/tvxhoe)


End file.
